


kinktober 2018

by REDBIRBy



Series: AlienGeneAU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alien Biology, Alternative Universe - Alien Gene, Bottom!RK900, ER - established relationship, I'm Not Ashamed, Intersex, Kink Meme, M/M, Tentacle Dick, Top!Connor, Top!Rk900, bottom!Connor, intersex!Connor, rk900 name is richard, tentadick!Richard, they switch a lot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 41,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: Сборник порно-драбблов по Детройту на темы kinktober 2018. [+AlienGene!AU]





	1. Глубокий минет, сидение на лице

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Спасибо большое [Little yellow bird](https://ficbook.net/authors/278942) за бетинг.  
> 2) Всего в сборнике 31 драббл из тем kinktober 2018 + 15 бонусных.  
> 3) Драбблы с мужской беременностью и ксенофилией имеют соответствующее предупреждение в шапке.  
> 4) События происходят в AlienGene!AU где вместо андроидов — инопланетные гибриды, появившиеся в следствии падения метеорита со спорами.  
> 5) По четным числам делают кинк с Коннором, по нечетным — с Риком.  
> 6) Для тех, кто не читал шапку: во всех драбблах будет интерсекс!Коннор и Рик с тентаклечленом. Вы были предупреждены.  
> 7) Я готов гореть в аду за это, мне уже даже не стыдно.  
>   
> Подробности AlienGene!AU:  
> 1\. [G-документ, tl;dr:](https://tinyurl.com/y9xpuget),  
> 2\. [Сюжетный фик «Его имя Коннор»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8032752).  
>   
> [Кросспост с Фикбука](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7463876)

Сегодня Коннор чувствительный и требовательный как никогда. Это чувствуется в его запахе, в тихих довольных вздохах, в том, как его пальцы оттягивают волосы Ричарда. В том, как его бедра сжимают голову Рика в награду за подаренное наслаждение.   
  
Придерживая Коннора под зад, Рик снова провел языком по краю раскрытой половой щели, собирая кисловатую смазку. Вытянул язык сильнее, медленно вылизывая набухшие губы киски, чувствуя как напрягаются бедра Коннора, его ягодицы в ладонях. Сглотнув новую порцию щедро выделяемой смазки, Рик выдохнул открытым ртом на нежную кожу и снова прижался, выводя языком угловатые восьмерки. Коннор наконец-то застонал, переставая сдерживать себя. Сильнее опустился на лицо Рика с протяжным довольным звуком, оставляя на щеке и подбородке прозрачно-голубой влажный росчерк, и тут же приподнялся снова, дрожа в его руках.

Рик не видит его лицо, не может видеть в такой позе, но легко представил его себе: синева на скулах от прилившей к коже крови, сведенные от удовольствия брови и зажмуренные глаза, мокрые ресницы слиплись иголочками, по носу стекает капелька пота, которую не впитала упавшая на лицо челка, а веснушки на висках переливаются оттенками лилового, мягко светясь в рассветной темноте. От мысли, что это все его заслуга бросило в жар. Мысли, что Коннор — только его и только ему позволено упиваться его вкусом и стонами. И Ричард застонал сам, вскидывая бедра в воздух в бесплодном поиске хоть капли облегчения для почти болящего без разрядки члена. Возбуждение тут же нашло другой выход: он сильнее вскинул подбородок, прижимаясь ртом к киске Коннора. Поцеловал, тут же протолкнул язык внутрь, упиваясь хриплым стоном над собой…  
  
— Хватит.  
  
И почти заскулил, остановившись от хриплого приказа. Не давая опомниться, Коннор потянул Рика за волосы, рождая приятную дрожь вдоль спины, но и отнимая от себя. Тяжело дыша, он приподнялся, выгнулся, сильнее склоняясь вперёд, и перед лицом Рика оказался уже его член. Гибкий тонкий кончик мазнул по щеке, оставляя свежую смазку бархатной кожей, затем опустился ниже, и Рик послушно обхватил его губами. Пососал, заставляя Коннора отчётливо вздрогнуть, шире раскрыл рот, жадно вбирая больше, и Коннор со стоном отпустил его волосы.  
  
— Расслабь горло, — выдохнул Коннор новый приказ, упираясь руками в изголовье кровати и перенося туда весь свой вес, и Ричард напрягся в предвкушении, исполняя его.  
  
Одним толчком Коннор целиком вогнал свой член в рот Рика, растягивая губы и проникая в горло. Твердые бугорки вдоль нижней стороны члена тут же прокатились по языку, придавливая горячей плотью, и Рик снова вскинул бедра, сжимая в блаженном запале ягодицы Коннора. Его собственный член выгнулся и тяжело упал на живот, уронив пару капель спермы. Шипяще вдохнув, Коннор медленно вынул член до половины, поддерживаемый широкими ладонями Рика, и сразу же толкнулся обратно, застонал, и снова толкнулся, стараясь проникнуть как можно глубже. И наконец-то поймав ритм, начал мягко трахать податливо раскрытый рот.  
  
Максимально широко раскрыв челюсти, чтобы случайно не оцарапать Коннора острыми клыками, Рик прикрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь на его волю. И чувствуя, как мурашками удовольствие расходится от языка к шее, груди, сжимает низ живота горячей судорогой, как лёгкие горят между судорожными вдохами, как напрягаются горящие бедра, дергается в удовольствии кончик члена — он впервые столкнулся с осознанием того, что может кончить просто от вкуса Коннора вот рту.


	2. Преклонение заднице, мольба

Подобрав со стула старую толстовку отца, Коннор натянул её с тихим стоном на голое тело и безвольно рухнул на кровать. Одернув рукава пониже, он натянул пахнущий порошком капюшон на голову и посильнее затянул шнурки, прячась в уютной темноте. Для полного счастья не хватало только устроить сверху плед, прикрывая ноги, но в этот момент Коннору было слишком хорошо, чтобы двигаться. Кажется, он даже задремал, потому что пропустил, как Ричард вышел из душа. Присутствие супруга он заметил только тогда, как под его весом прогнулся матрас, а на спину легла большая ладонь.

— Устал? — тихо спросил Рик, поглаживая его спину, от поясницы к плечам и обратно.  
  
Стараясь скрыть дрожь от горячего прикосновения, Коннор выдохнул и отрицательно покачал головой, поджимая пальцы на ногах. Рик ни за что бы не обвинил Коннора во слабости, но врождённая андерсонская гордость не позволила просто так признаться. Что устал, что ноют ноги, что Коннор скорее прострелит себе колено, чем опять полезет за подозреваемым на недостроенную высотку.  
  
— Не ври, — все так же мягко сказал Рик, опуская руку со спины на бедро и с лёгким нажимом оглаживая пальцами россыпь светящихся веснушек на внутренней стороне, — ты весь жёлтый. И прячешься.  
  
Заворчав низко в горле, Коннор в который раз проклял себя за неспособность контролировать собственную биолюминесценцию. Тот же Ричард спокойно держал ровное голубое свечение по всему телу, несмотря ни на какие обстоятельства, а он? Светился как чертова радуга, с головой выдавая себя тем, кто знал на что смотреть.  
  
— Коннор, — вздохнул Рик и неожиданно перевернул его с бока на живот. Все так же придерживая Коннора одной рукой за бедро, второй Рик огладил правую ягодицу. Сжал крепко, чуть нажимая. — Дай помочь тебе расслабиться…  
  
Прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, к мягкой теплой дрожи где-то внутри, Коннор вздохнул и кивнул. Что бы Рик не задумал — Коннор уже сдался на волю его больших, горячих ладоней.  
  
— Словами, Коннор, — отпустив бедро, Рик схватился уже за обе его ягодицы, с нажимом массируя мускулы.  
  
Ленясь говорить, Коннор снова застонал и прогнулся в спине, пряча руки у себя под грудью. Поясницу приятно потянуло, отзываясь теплом в паху, и Коннору однозначно захотелось большего. Он даже подумал над тем, что может вытянуть одну руку вниз: сжать её бедрами и просто тереться о ладонь половой щелью, в одном ритме с руками Рика, пока та не раскроется.  
  
— Коннор? — только Рик не сдавался, дойдя даже до того, что остановился, невесомо касаясь приятно покалывающей кожи кончиками пальцев. — Пожалуйста, для меня.  
  
Заныв, Коннор заерзал, завертел задом недовольно, пытаясь потереться о ладони Рика. А затем сдался, понимая что иначе не добьется своего, раз уж Ричард отказался сегодня принимать откровенные намеки.  
  
— Рик, пожалуйста, — хныкнул он, поворачивая голову на бок, чтобы было лучше слышно. — Пожалуйста, помоги мне! Хочу тебя, хочу твои руки…  
  
С глухим фыркающим звуком Рик задрал толстовку по самые подмышки Коннора и влажно поцеловал его крестец. Коннор вздрогнул от контраста прохладного воздуха на разгоряченной коже и почти обжигающего поцелуя.  
  
— Рот! — резко выдохнул он, поджимая пальцы на ногах от возбуждения. — И рот твой хочу, твои губы, твой язык, пожалуйста, ты же знаешь, как я люблю твой язык!.. Язык, руки, Рик, Рыся, пожалуйста, пож…  
  
Поток мольб прервался, когда Рик уронил голову прямо на зад Коннора и рассмеялся, заставляя его смущенно посинеть в темноте капюшона, отсвечивая оранжевым на теле. От пинка под ребра Рика спасло только то, что даже его смех был приятным: низкий, грудной, горячий в такой близости от чувствительной кожи.  
  
— Прости, — совершенно не извиняющимся тоном буркнул Рик, отсмеявшись, и наконец-то, наконец-то снова сжал ягодицы Коннора, разводя их в стороны. — Ты иногда бываешь слишком мил.  
  
Не дав Коннору возмутиться сильнее, Рик снова поцеловал его крестец, затем каждую ягодицу по-очереди, с удовольствием засасывая кожу в рот, пока на ней не расцветал ярко-синий засос. Со стоном Коннор сжался всем телом, тяжело дыша, все сильнее реагируя на каждый новый поцелуй. А затем и вовсе вскрикнул, дергаясь, когда Рик бесцеремонно схватил зубами нежную кожу между самих ягодиц, над самым анусом. Капелька боли в море удовольствия — и возбуждение достигло своего пика. Половая щель Коннора раскрылась, выпуская скопившуюся смазку и набухший член, приглашая касаться и ласкать влажную вульву.  
  
Но Ричард совершенно проигнорировал это, как и последующий жалобный стон Коннора. Он не мог не заметить раскрытия, не мог пропустить как загустел от феромонов запах Коннора, не прижимаясь носом так близко к его источнику. Просто проигнорировал, продолжая мять и целовать ягодицы Коннора, раскрашивать их синими засосами, гладить, растирать, массировать — и доводить Коннора до полного безумия.  
  
— Ричард! — всхлипнул он, сдергивая капюшон с головы и жадно глотая свежий воздух. Коннор был настолько возбужден, что казалось вот-вот сварится в собственной коже, и ни одна подаренная Риком ласка не приносила настоящего облегчения. Наоборот, сильнее кормила поселившийся в низу живота и в паху пылающий голод. — Пожалуйста! Просто… Просто трахни меня уже!  
  
Рик замер, вжавшись ртом и носом в левую ягодицу Коннора, крепко сжав правую в широкой ладони. Отстранился, напоследок снова целуя крестец, и давая Коннору рассмотреть себя через плечо. Давно высохшие волосы непослушно торчали, обычно светлые глаза почти светились синим на фоне расширенных зрачков, губы опухли и влажно блестели, а веснушки на висках и плечах переливались между голубым и лиловым, в такт глубокому дыханию мощной груди.  
  
— Я думал проверить, сможешь ли ты так кончить, — севшим голосом проворчал он, с явным удовольствием, как произведение искусства, разглядывая истерзанную задницу Коннора, пока Коннор разглядывал его. — Но я никогда не мог тебе отказать.  
  
Коннор сглотнул и на мгновение задержал дыхание в предвкушении. Не теряя больше времени, Рик навалился на его спину, вжимая в постель своим весом и с неожиданной нежностью поцеловал Коннора в висок. Его член, толстый и мокрый, вжался сначала между ягодиц, словно Рик был все ещё не в силах оторваться от них, затем упал вниз, частично обвиваясь вокруг бедра. Оставив на коже горячий след из смазки, Рик сильнее раздвинул бедра и наконец-то нашел свою цель, проталкивая сначала тонкий гибкий кончик члена внутрь Коннора, а затем и всю оставшуюся массивную длину, растягивая и наполняя собой каждый миллиметр.  
  
Коннор всхлипнул, чувствуя как Рик медленно подался назад, протягивая твёрдыми бугорками снизу члена по самым чувствительным местам. Всхлипнул, смаргивая выступившие от удовольствия и облегчения слезы, и сильнее обернулся, ловя Рика в жадный поцелуй, думая о том, как все же сильно ему повезло.  
  
А затем Ричард резко втолкнулся обратно, рыча в его губы, и Коннор больше ни о чем не думал.


	3. Сенсорная депривация, игра с температурой

Когда Коннор, влекомый своей неуемной жаждой знаний, а говоря простым языком — нездоровой зависимостью от Википедии — вычитал про сенсорную депривацию, Ричард не обратил на это особого внимания. Коннор часто говорил о различных фактах, временами даже совершенно на пустом месте, чем иногда порядком пугал новых сотрудников. Задумался Рик только тогда, когда неделю спустя Коннор поймал его за руку, открывая ментальную связь, преданно и просяще глядя в глаза. И даже зная, что Коннор что-то задумал, Рик всегда был не в силах устоять перед соблазном побыть с Коннором единым целым. Даже на несколько секунд, чтобы принять воспоминания Коннора об очередной статье, и впитать в себя его интерес, желание и даже легкое возбуждение. Тогда, идея завязать глаза и отдаться на милость Коннора показалась ему заманчивой.

В реальности же Ричард оказался не готов к проявленному энтузиазму. Оставшись в полном одиночестве, голый, прикованный к изголовью кровати широкими кожаными наручниками, не только без зрения, но и без слуха, он несколько занервничал. Отчасти потому, что Коннор никак не проявлял себя последние восемь минут, и что длительное ожидание плохо сочеталось с той стадией возбуждения, когда из приоткрытой половой щели тяжело вытекала смазка, образовывая липкое пятно под задом.

В какой-то момент даже проскользнула предательская мысль, что он может просто порвать наручники и пойти искать Коннора сам. Благо по запаху это было сделать легко, а дом сегодня был полностью в их распоряжении. С другой стороны, перед тем как уйти Коннор ментально приказал ему лежать смирно и молчать. Тем самым строгим тоном, от которого мурашки бегали по коже.

Глухо застонав, Рик откинул голову назад и поерзал, чувствуя свежую, ещё горячую порцию смазки под собой. Нет, он был не в силах ослушаться, и не желал отменять эксперимент, ментально связываясь с Коннором, даже если ожидание начинало сводить его с ума. Возможно, это все было частью плана Коннора. Заставить его прочувствовать отсутствие двух физических чувств из пяти, переживать, нетерпеливо ерзать на простыне, которая с каждой секундой казалась на ощупь все грубее, неприятно покалывая разгоряченную кожу.

Он был готов застонать снова, когда в комнату неожиданно ворвались запахи из остальной части дома, щекоча ноздри. Моментально повернув голову в сторону двери, Рик жадно принюхался, пока не вычленил из общей смеси самый родной и любимый. Он даже не осознавал, насколько был напряжен все это время, пока не почувствовал, как его мышцы почти потекли, расслабляясь. Рик представил, что Коннор сейчас шутит над его реакцией, улыбается, говоря «Ты так за мной соскучился?». Или просит прощения, что так долго. А может замечает вслух, что следовало заткнуть Рику нос, чтобы тот не жульничал. Нет, все же представлять улыбающегося Коннора было в разы приятнее.

Матрас прогнулся слева под новым весом, и Рик неосознанно потянулся к нему, глухо ворча, когда наручники напомнили о себе. Коннор тут же положил ладонь ему на грудь, заставляя лечь обратно. В такой близи он пах совершенно ошеломляюще, сильнее заводя Рика своим возбуждением. И Коннор это очевидно понимал, потому что легонько похлопал по груди, прежде чем обхватить её с обеих сторон, сжимая объемные мышцы. Надавил большими пальцами на соски, перекатывая, пока Рик не задышал тяжело, чувствуя, как стремительно набухает внутри так и не вышедший член, мучительно распирая и посылая смешанные болезненно-приятные ощущения.

А в следующий момент Коннор убрал руки, и Рик зарычал, требуя контакт обратно. Он был так близок к избавлению от этого жуткого, путающего давления, ему нужно было совсем немного, самую малость, что оставшись без него, вот так, без предупреждения, он был готов наплевать на правила и приказы. И Коннор поспешил снова коснуться Рика, на этот раз мягко проводя ладонями по бокам и животу. Наверное, это должно было его успокоить, но эффект был прямо противоположным — Рик застонал, выгибаясь навстречу касанию, и широко развел бедра. С чувством глубокого облегчения его член наконец-то выскользнул наружу, выпрямляясь во всю массивную длину и чуть подрагивая.

Коннор замер на мгновение, убирая руки, затем сместился, опускаясь между разведенных ног Рика. Поерзав, он обхватил ладонями таз Рика, массируя большими пальцами мышцы над пахом, жалея и разгоняя последний дискомфорт. На что Рик только фыркнул и шлепнул его членом по руке, прекрасно зная, как Коннору нравится доводить его до такого. В отместку Коннор подул на него, и Рик невольно вздрогнул, сжимая Коннора бедрами. Явно удовлетворенный, тот снова убрал руки, зачем-то наклоняясь вперёд, но не к Рику, а в сторону, заставляя снова теряться в догадках и втягивать носом воздух.

Ответ пришел неожиданно, пронзив Рика резким холодом и сразу же — волной удовольствия, когда десять почти ледяных пальцев снова сжали его грудь. Он вскрикнул, дернулся всем телом в инстинктивной попытке закрыться от внезапного холода, и наконец застонал, давая рукам безвольно повиснуть в наручниках, когда после первого шока прохлада приятно легла на горячую кожу. И Коннор снова убрал руки, чтобы тут же вернуть их к его прессу, оставляя на нем холодные влажные дорожки. Разрываясь между ощущениями — холодно-приятно, приятно-холодно, холод на коже и горячий спазм возбуждения в животе, в паху, в бедрах — Рик снова застонал и качнул бедрами, едва не поднимая зажатого ими Коннора в воздух, и получил за свои старания целый ворох льдинок на грудь.

Со всхлипом Ричард замер, неимоверно остро ощущая как на коже тает холодная крошка, как стекает от дыхания вниз получившаяся вода. Как Коннор одновременно с этим скользит холодными пальцами по ребрами, по животу, сжимает бедра, заставляя себя отпустить. Скользит назад по простыне, на один задыхающийся вдох оставляя в неведении, а затем быстрыми касаниями начинает помечать холодом каждое светящееся пятнышко-веснушку на внутренней стороне его бедер. Этого одновременно и много и мало, и Рик снова застонал, теряясь в удовольствии и неведении. Что Коннор сделает дальше? Обхватит член, терзая его холодом? Или скользнет пальцами между ягодиц, пользуясь собственной смазкой и ледяной водой, чтобы раскрыть его?

Рик хотел и того, и другого, но выбор Коннора пал на второе — его пальцы опустились ниже, оставляя холодные полосы под самыми ягодицами, лаская кожу там, где они встречались с бедрам. А затем, вопреки всему, Рика словно пронзило электричеством, вырывая крик из груди, когда самый кончик члена обхватили холодные губы. Он даже не понял сначала, что кончил, подрагивая и задыхаясь от удовольствия смешанного с шоком, пока его член блаженно пульсировал, выталкивая в воздух последние брызги спермы.

Рик все ещё немного подрагивал, стараясь собрать себя в кучу, когда Коннор уселся на его бедра и коснулся ушей, вынимая беруши. Неожиданное возвращение слуха, и сразу же за ним зрения, заставило зажмуриться, несчастно стоня. Ещё немного возни, и Рик почувствовал, как освободились его руки.

— Не мгм, а посмотри на меня, — мягко, но с явно слышимым самодовольством, сказал Коннор, обхватывая щеки Рика. — Рыся, глянь на меня.

И Рик послушно открыл глаза, с трудом фокусируясь на заляпанных ярко-синей спермой лице и волосах. Коннора явно не смущал этот факт, судя по улыбке и довольному голубому свечению на висках вперемешку с лиловыми точками.

— Вот так, — пробормотал Коннор и наградил его поцелуем, давая почувствовать вкус собственной спермы на языке. — Живой?

— Живой, — хрипло отозвался Рик и нашел в себе силы притянуть Коннора к своей груди. — Кон… Ты…

— Я потерплю, — заверил его Коннор, ласково поглаживая волосы и виски. — Думаю, тебе понравилось.

— В следующий раз ты меня трахнешь, — буркнул Рик, окончательно расслабляясь от его ласки.

— В следующий раз, обещаю.


	4. Секс перед зеркалом, дакрифилия (удовольствие от слез)

Все началось с покупки нового шкафа. В отличие от отца с братом, Коннор никогда не испытывал большой потребности в одежде. Он спокойно жил с несколькими простыми нарядами, которые, в случае чего, можно было мешать и комбинировать. Дома он и вовсе спокойно обходился чужими толстовками, которые висели на нем платьями. Новая одежда, если и появлялась, то либо в качестве подарка, либо старая по какой-то причине пришла в полную негодность. Коннору было вполне достаточно этого и его никоим образом не смущал ни относительно маленький шкаф в комнате, ни отсутствие личного зеркала.

А потом Ричард переехал к нему и не только привез весь свой гардероб с собой, но и, к большой радости Хэнка, решительно принялся одевать Коннора. Он не спрашивал. Он просто ставил Коннора перед фактом, что они сейчас поедут в магазин и не выйдут оттуда, пока не выберут новые ботинки. Или штаны. Или рубашку. А лучше две. И Коннору это нравилось! Нравилось, что Рик никогда не заставлял его искать самостоятельно, на лету подбирая лучшие варианты и давая Коннору сказать, какой больше нравится. Нравилось, что Рик действительно мог выбрать то, что подходило Коннору не только внешне, но и на ощупь, что было немаловажно. Нравилось и то, как Рик смотрел на него в примерочной и после: с восхищением, гордостью, любовью.

Не мудрено, что место в шкафу однажды закончилось. И как бы не оттягивал Коннор этот момент, а двухстворчатый шкаф, доставшийся от Коула, пришлось заменить. Так в его комнате появился громадный трехстворчатый шкаф-купе с зеркальными дверьми. Но ничего из этого не объясняло то, что сейчас происходило.

Глядя прямо перед собой, Коннор видел себя. Голого, тяжело дышащего и растрепанного, с полностью раскрытой половой щелью и задранным вверх членом, отчего призывно обнажилась киска. Пятнышки на его теле ярко переливались лиловыми оттенками, густея на бедрах до пурпурного, и совсем немножко поблескивая голубым на плечах.

Он выглядел… Очевидно возбужденным. Растерянным. Удивлённым.

Чего нельзя было сказать о Рике, на чьих коленях он восседал. Придерживая Коннора за подбородок, он прижался губами к плечу, целуя веснушки. Второй рукой он мягко провел по груди и животу, спускаясь вниз и довольно оглаживая бедра. Встретившись взглядом с отражением Коннора, Рик улыбнулся и поднял голову, прижимаясь виском к его виску. Коннор завороженно выдохнул, глядя на то, как синхронизировалось их свечение, волной пульсируя от точки касания.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я говорю, что ты очень красивый? — шепнул Рик, ладонью шире разводя бедра Коннора. Его собственный член выгнулся и скользнул по бледной коже у самого паха, оставляя свежий след от смазки.

— Ричард, — пробормотал Коннор, не в силах оторвать взгляд от их отражения. Он не мог увидеть того, что видел Рик, но он видел другое: влюбленный взгляд глаз, которых боялись преступники, нежные касания рук, которые легко могли гнуть металл, перекат крепких мышц в бедрах, которые в любой момент могли взвиться вверх и без предупреждения вогнать в него массивный толстый член.

— Ты идеальный, прекрасный… Любимый… — продолжил Рик, сильнее вжимаясь грудью в спину Коннора и накрывая ладонью место под самыми ребрами, где почти незащищённое, билось его второе сердце, — Ты… Самое лучшее, что случилось в моей жизни.

Коннор резко втянул воздух, закусывая губы. Крепче сжал руку Рика, держащую его подбородок. Словно это могло спасти от кружащего голову чувства в груди, большого и горячего, как воздушный шар.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул он одновременно с тем, как первая слеза скатилась по щеке, отражая лиловое свечение.

— А я тебя, — ответил Рик и повернул голову, сцеловывая солёную влагу. — И мне определенно не должно это нравится.

— Мои слезы? — улыбнулся Коннор, и Рик не упустил возможности чмокнуть его в уголок губ.

— Да. Что ты плачешь из-за меня, — вздохнул Рик, наконец-то отпуская его лицо и опуская уже обе руки на бедра Коннора. Все ещё цепляясь за его запястья тот вздрогнул, и опавший было член снова налился, чуть шевеля кончиком. — Это не должно так возбуждать. Но ты сам меня к этому приучил.

— Простите, — насмешливо протянул Коннор, закатывая глаза, — я не виноват, что я рыдаю, когда мне хорошо. А мне всегда хорошо, когда ты…

— Делаю так? — улыбнулся Рик и перехватил Коннора поудобнее, широко разводя и задирая его ноги. Коннор пискнул от неожиданности, резко поднимая взгляд на зеркало, успевая разглядеть и свое мокрое синеватое лицо, и то, как член Рика скользнул по его заду, ища вход.

Было что-то странное в том, чтобы одновременно и видеть, и чувствовать, как гибкий кончик, не толще мизинца Коннора, сначала касается края половой щели, затем уверенно скользит глубже, проникая в маленькое отверстие влагалища. А следом за ним входит оставшаяся длина, безжалостно растягивая и проталкиваясь внутрь, даже если что-то на задворках сознания испуганно твердило, что не поместится, слишком большой, слишком толстый. Но поместился, как и сотни раз до этого, и Коннор застонал хрипло от горячего чувства наполненности, сжался непроизвольно, чувствуя и видя, как из него вытекает свежая смазка. И, конечно же, слезы.

— Я приму это за согласие, — довольно выдохнул Рик и невесомо прикусил клыками ухо Коннора, привлекая его взгляд уже к этому. Он не дал Коннору опомниться и вскинул таз, вжимаясь им в ягодицы и с усилием вдавливая член максимально глубоко. Затем опустил вниз, частично вынимая член, протягивая твердые бугорки гребня по чувствительному входу, и снова с силой толкнулся вверх, чуть подбрасывая Коннора и выбивая из его лёгких довольный всхлип.

Рик повторил движение ещё несколько раз, приноравливаясь к позе и реакциям Коннора. Сам же Коннор упивался ощущениями, глядя на то, как Рик хмурится, скалит клыки, и целует подставленную шею, начиная терять голову от собственного удовольствия. А затем Рик сдался, начиная втрахиваться в Коннора быстрыми грубыми толчками.

Громко постанывая Коннор, с широко раздвинутыми бедрами, и покачивающимся в воздухе членом напоказ, мог только держаться за его запястья. Больше ничего другого Рик ему не давал сделать, и с каждым толчком становилось все лучше, все приятнее: жидкий жар расходился от паха по всему торсу, заставлял оба сердца бешено биться.

Коннор сам и не заметил, когда его захлестнуло настолько, что стоны перешли во всхлипы. Не в силах больше увидеть их отражение за пеленой слез, он откинул голову назад, прижимаясь лицом к Рику и жадно вдыхая его запах. Рик тут же обернулся, ловя его рот в поцелуй, и Коннор почти заскулил, чувствуя как от удовольствия сводит бедра, сжимает низ живота, вытягивает член. Ещё несколько толчков, и Коннор кончил, вскрикивая и сжимаясь всем телом, пытаясь против воли вскинуть бедра. Рик не дал ему, крепко удерживая на месте, борясь против болезненно сжавшегося вокруг члена влагалища, взрывая мозг Коннора новыми вспышками оргазма, вырывая из него новые всхлипы, пока не кончил сам, с силой вжимаясь и вздрагивая с каждой новой пульсацией члена, выливая внутрь все больше горячей спермы.

В себя Коннор пришел от мягких поцелуев в шею, и застонал тихо, с трудом разлепляя мокрые ресницы. И тут же завороженно сглотнул, неизбежно фокусируясь на том месте, где в отражении влажно блестела его растраханная киска, роняя на ковер крупные капли синей спермы.


	5. Стопы (фут фетиш)

Если не считать Коннора, который был одновременно и самой сильной эмоциональной зависимостью, и ходячей эрогенной зоной Ричарда, у него было крайне мало слабостей. Физиологически он был крупнее, сильнее и выносливее многих своих собратьев-гибридов, работа в полиции укрепила его морально и психологически, а его самые трепетные эмоции были надежно защищены Коннором и его семьей. Точнее, их семьей, как часто настаивал Хэнк, с трудом переваривая тот факт, что кровные родственники Ричарда отказались от него при рождении.

Слабостей было мало, но ничего не могло спасти Рика, когда Коннор хотел приложиться к ним. Быстро, стремительно и безжалостно.

Рик едва не уронил электронную книгу, когда Коннор опустился перед ним на колени. В самом действии не было ничего неожиданного, у Коннора была очевидная оральная фиксация вкупе с очень чувствительным языком. Но, во-первых, Рик сидел на диване в гостиной, почти дремая под пледом, а во-вторых — Коннор явно потянулся не к его паху. Он бесцеремонно просунул пальцы под ноги Рика и пощекотал голые стопы, прошибая дрожью по всему телу.

— Коннор! — испуганно рявкнул Рик, отдергивая ноги от Коннора и задирая их в воздух. — Какого черта?!

Паршивец только усмехнулся, довольно передавая свое настроение голубым сиянием на висках, и сжал его голени, не давая отдернуть дальше без страха случайно стукнуть.

— Коннор, — зашипел Рик, пытаясь воззвать к благоразумию супруга. Но тот только глянул быстро, а затем принялся разглядывать его ноги. И Рику очень, очень не понравился этот взгляд. — Что бы ты не задумал: Хэнк с Сумо вернутся через сорок минут.

— Мне хватит, — уверенно ответил Коннор, не уточняя, на что именно ему хватит времени. Вместо этого он подался вперёд и чмокнул правую стопу Рика. Та непроизвольно дернулась от мягкой щекотки, и Рик все же уронил книгу на диван, ожидав совершенно не этого.

И конечно же Коннор не остановился на начатом. Под шокированным взглядом Рика он поцеловал вторую стопу, а затем и вовсе лизнул её, вызывая уже совершенно другие ощущения. Что бы это ни было: довольно прикрытые глаза Коннора, его теплый и влажный язык, или просто вид того, что происходило, но кроме едва заметной щекотки Рик почувствовал, что ему приятно. И это приятно крайне быстро выросло в тепло, охватившее пах и низ живота, когда Коннор куда более уверенно начал вылизывать весь свод стопы, время от времени меняя ногу. Медленно, с нажимом, довольно выдыхая на влажную кожу.

Бархатное касание языка к стопе больше не щекотало, но все ещё выбивало из Рика дыхание. Более того, стоило Коннору сменить подход и сжать зубы на грубой коже пятки, как оно вырвалось тихим, удивлённым стоном. Даже легкое жжение в бедрах, задранных в неудобной позе, начало казаться приятным, заставляя оба сердца биться быстрее, лишь распаляя неожиданное возбуждение.

— Коннор, ты серьезно? — почти всхлипнул Рик, наконец-то осознав, чего именно тот добивался.

Он только довольно пошевелил бровями в ответ и прихватил легонько зубами мизинец на левой ноге. Затем безымянный, обхватывая губами и чуть посасывая. Средний. Указательный. Большой, сильнее вдавливая в кожу зубы. И Рик застонал, непроизвольно напрягая живот от острой вспышки возбуждения. Воздуха уже определенно не хватало, и стало жарко, чертовски жарко. Словно собственная кожа пылала изнутри от желания засунуть обе руки в штаны, массируя и растирая половую щель. Или ещё лучше — завалить Коннора, сорвать с его длинных красивых ног трусы, и отодрать от всей души за такие развлечения.

Подобные мысли совершенно не помогли Рику успокоиться, и он почти несчастно застонал, начиная чувствовать собственный член внутри. Как он растет и набухает, распирая изнутри, не в силах выйти без внешней, или очень сильной стимуляции. Как того и хотел Коннор, лаская губами его стопы. Вверх и вниз, в нежном поцелуе, прикусив пятку, затем снова в вверх, посасывая пальцы и массируя ладонями напряжённые голени. Размеренно, чувственно, заставляя ощущать удовольствие вместо щекотки.

И Рик уже ничего не мог с собой поделать: он был не просто возбуждён, он был жестоко, чудовищно перевозбужден. Низ живота давило, распирало, мешая дикое желание и дискомфорт, приятно и больно одновременно. Бедра сводило от желания хоть как-то облегчить давление, выпустить член, пока окончательно не поехала крыша. Но Рик только сжал зубы, откидывая голову назад, продолжая терпеть до последнего, даже если трусы уже намокли от смазки, сочащейся при каждом нежном укусе стопы маленькими клыками.

А затем Рик резко выпрямился, пронзая Коннора взглядом. Оскалился, задыхаясь от ломающих его ощущений, напряжённый до того, что диван жалобно заскрипел под пальцами. Коннор замер, прижавшись в этот момент губами к пятке, и потянул носом воздух.

— Беги, — едва слышно рыкнул Рик одно единственное предупреждение, и Коннор сорвался с места, прекрасно зная, что случится, если он не успеет добежать до кровати.

У него было всего три секунды форы.


	6. Кусание

Ягодицы. Бедра. Даже голени. Синее расплескалось по светлой коже, как акварель, словно Коннор влез в краску, а не раздвинул для Рика ноги, давая себя ласкать. Кусать, целовать, вылизывать, пока вся гордость не вышла со слезами, и Коннор не взмолил сквозь всхлипы. И Рик не заставил долго ждать, навалившись немалым весом. Заставил обхватить себя бедрами, а затем крепко обнял, не давая скользить по простыне от грубых толчков, когда его член наконец-то протолкнулся внутрь, полностью наполняя собой. Какая-то темная первобытная часть мозга, ликуя, ответила на это густой волной возбуждения, и уже мгновение спустя Коннор застонал под ним в голос, судорожно цепляясь за широкие плечи.

С каждым толчком Рик задевал свежие синяки, вновь и вновь напоминая об их существовании с влажным шлепком. И каждый миллиметр обнаженной кожи горел от касания, отзываясь дрожью, стягивая грудь нехваткой воздуха. На фоне удовольствия, удушающего плотского наслаждения, боль, казалось, только делала эти ощущения сильнее. Ярче. Лучше. Не давая забыть об ощущении острой боли, когда крепкие челюсти вгоняли зубы в нежную кожу и горячих поцелуях, когда влажные губы шептали «мой».

Казалось бы, что это пик. Что ещё немного, и Коннор либо кончит, либо умрет от удовольствия. Что оба сердца не выдержат бешеной гонки, того жидкого жара, растекающегося от паха по всему телу. Но затем Рик рывком толкнулся сильнее, входя невозможно глубоко, с силой вбиваясь бедрами в искусанный зад. И Коннор вскрикнул, откидывая голову назад, ничего не видя сквозь пелену слез. Мутно, сквозь собственный крик, он услышал рычащий стон, и в мгновение горячий рот прижался к обнаженной шее.

Укус. Коннор заскулил, зажмурив глаза. Дернул бедрами, стараясь то ли насадиться сильнее на новый толчок, то ли сбежать от плавящего мозг удовольствия. Даже сам не осознал, когда впился в плечи Рика короткими ногтями, оставляя собственные отметины. Рик казалось бы даже не заметил этого, упоенный собственным удовольствием. Он отпустил шею Коннора, жадно вылизывая место укуса, затем закусил вновь, чуть ниже, вырывая новый стон.

— Мой, — низко прорычал Рик, бросая вызов всему миру, а затем снова укусил шею Коннора, подтверждая свои слова как голодный зверь и крепко сдавливая в объятиях, — мой, мой, мой, — почти безумно повторил он, кусая и вылизывая, кусая и вылизывая.

Не в силах даже пищать, Коннор беззвучно всхлипнул, роняя свежие слезы. Сжался всем телом, когда абсолютно всего стало слишком много, заставляя Рика с трудом вдавливаться внутрь. Не видя, Коннор только почувствовал, как Рик смахнул языком его слезы и прижался лбом ко лбу, жадно дыша одним воздухом.

— Я люблю тебя, — простонал он и с силой толкнулся, кончая глубоко внутри Коннора, вливая в него горячую сперму с каждой пульсацией члена.

И этого хватило, чтобы Коннор захлебнулся собственным оргазмом. Он выгнулся, заливая собственной спермой их животы, задрожал в руках Рика, болезненно сжимая его бедрами. Он словно ослеп и оглох, оглушенный блаженством. Растворился в нем полностью, не чувствуя даже собственного тела, пока бьющие по нервам волны не сошли на нет, оставляя после себя только глубокое удовлетворение и мягкое покалывание по всей коже.

Коннор обмяк и слабо дернул пальцами, с титаническим усилием открывая глаза. Рик все ещё нависал над ним, растрёпанный и вспотевший, с ярким лиловым свечением на висках. Поймав взгляд Коннора, он улыбнулся и склонился ниже, ласково целуя.

— Твой, — шепнул Коннор в его губы и закрыл глаза, не желая думать, как будет завтра прятать все синяки. — А ты мой, Ричард. Только мой.


	7. Похвала (прейз-кинк)

Когда два года назад, Коннор улыбнулся и сказал «Ты большой молодец!», нижнее сердце Ричарда пропустило удар. Тогда он совершенно не понял почему это произошло, и что вообще это было. Ведь это просто была похвала от нового коллеги.

Год назад он почувствовал только тепло в груди, когда Коннор простонал «О да, ты лучший!». Фыркнув насмешливо, он продолжил жестко начесывать голову Коннора, хитро портя его прилизанную прическу. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что ему было хорошо, когда он мог сделать Коннору приятно. Плюс, он делал такое лицо…

Полгода назад Рик едва не убил Коннора, когда тот неожиданно прижался к нему во время простоя на работе и начал через ментальную связь перечислять почему так сильно любит его член. В подробностях. С того дня Рик всегда по-другому смотрел на крайний стол в архивах.

— Ты такой красивый, Рик, — почти промурчал Коннор в настоящее время, и Рик закусил губу. Если эти слова и заставили его член тяжело взвиться и шлепнуться обратно на живот, то в этом была вина только Коннора. Как и всякий раз, когда Рик приходил к новым сексуальным откровениям.

— Ты всегда так стараешься для меня, — продолжил Коннор с самодовольной улыбкой. От него просто ничего нельзя было скрыть. Особенно когда он все это время вталкивал пальцы в Рика, уже больше мучая, чем растягивая. — Даже когда я так испытываю твое терпение… Приказываю тебе держать руки при себе…

Рик вздрогнул и застонал сквозь сжатые зубы, крепче сжимая кулаки над головой. От мягких слов Коннора словно мурашки побежали по спине, стянули кожу под лопатками и слились в единое целое с охватившим его возбуждением. Его член уже давно тяжело ныл, истекая смазкой на поджатый живот, а бедра то и дело подрагивали. И уже давно хотелось большего: чтобы Коннор уже наконец-то вставил ему, отсосал или хотя бы сжалился и перестал избегать пальцами его простаты, проводя лишь дразняще близко от нее.

Но и от похвалы с губ Коннора Рик был не в силах отказаться.

— Коннор, — простонал он, стараясь тоном передать, как ему хочется ещё. Всего и сразу.

— Ещё немного, — ответил Коннор и согнул все три пальца внутри. — Любимый мой, такой послушный…

Рик запрокинул голову и громко застонал от пронзительного удовольствия, слыша в ушах звон и Коннора. Его член снова поднялся и едва ли не свился кольцом, когда Коннор наконец-то вынул пальцы. Но не успел упасть, потому что в следующий миг Коннор схватил его обеими руками, не давая даже прийти в себя. Поймав ртом кончик, Коннор несколько раз провел сжатыми пальцами по самой толстой части, собирая смазку под сдавленные постанывания Рика. Собрав достаточно, он отстранился, и Рик наконец-то смог вдохнуть полной грудью, хватануть жадно воздух которого чертовски не хватало гудящему телу. И чуть ли не подавился им, когда Коннор щедро смазал его зад свежей смазкой.

— Я не могу перестать любоваться тобой, — выдохнул Коннор, и Рик снова почувствовал, как приятно защекотало под лопатками, отдавая горячим толчком прямо в пах.

Он вздернул бедра, напрягаясь от сжавшего все внутри возбуждения, и Коннор схватил их, сильнее разводя в стороны. Прижался почти вплотную, и Рик замер, когда гибкий кончик члена коснулся кожи над самым анусом, а затем опустился, начиная вдавливаться внутрь. Несколько напряженных мгновений, и Рик блаженно выдохнул, закрывая глаза. Оказавшись полностью внутри, его член ощущался гораздо больше и горячее, чем был на самом деле, и Рик застонал, стоило Коннору просто сменить позу, почти ложась на его грудь.

— Мой хороший, — выдохнул Коннор, и член Рика снова дернулся. Кажется, Рик начинал понимать, почему Коннор так бесстыдно плачет во время секса, чисто от всех ощущений, которые не умещались внутри. — В тебе так хорошо, так приятно… И ты так долго этого ждал…

Рик заставил себя открыть глаза и облизнул пересохшие губы, глядя прямо в темные от возбуждения глаза Коннора.

— Обними меня, — потребовал Коннор, и Рик моментально схватил его за плечи и кудри на макушке, притягивая на такой желанный поцелуй.

— Коннор, — моляще выдохнул Рик, с трудом оторвавшись от в момент опухших губ, и Коннор не заставил его больше ждать.

— Мой любимый, — выдохнул Коннор в открывшийся от удовольствия рот Рика, размеренно толкаясь бедрами, втрахивая его в постель короткими и быстрыми движениями. — Мой хороший Рикки, такой хороший…

Рик зажмурился, чувствуя как верхнее сердце пропустило удар от удовольствия, и притянул Коннора ещё ближе к себе. Подмахивая бедрами, он уже больше не сдерживал себя, громко стоня и порыкивая.

Однажды Коннор сведёт его с ума, и Рик будет этому только рад.


	8. Сердитый секс

Коннор прекрасно осознавал, что играет с огнем. Но природное любопытство и скука оказались сильнее здравого смысла. Исполнение своей безумной затеи он начал ещё с самого утра и немудрено, что к обеду напряжение, повисшее между ним и Риком, можно было резать ножом.

— Чертова бумага, — ругнулся Хэнк и шлепнул очередную пухлую папку в стопку с закрытыми убийствами. — Сколько же деревьев было убито на все это дерьмо.

— Это одна из причин, почему весь мир максимально перешел на электронную документацию, Лейтенант, — ответил ему Коннор из-за собственной горы папок, старательно утрамбовывая «поджоги» в архивный ящик.

Перебирать и сортировать старые дела было невыносимо скучно, хотя иногда и попадались интересные. В такие моменты все свободные детективы собирались за одним столом и пытались предугадать, чем же все закончилось, прежде чем посмотреть конец отчёта. Тогда становилось хоть почти терпимо. Если бы ещё не вездесущая пыль…

— Цыц, Коннор, — отмахнулся Хэнк и вздохнул, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Кто как знает, а я на обед. Надо хоть немного отдохнуть от этой пытки.

Коннор замер. Ему не нужно было зеркало, чтобы знать, что на мгновение веснушки на его висках потускнели, местами окрашиваясь в зеленый, а затем вспыхнули голубым с новой силой, выдавая его с головой.

— Я не голоден, поезжайте без меня. Но буду очень благодарен, если захватите пончиков на обратной дороге.

Технически, Коннор не солгал. Он поел в понедельник и примерно до пятницы ему должно было хватить этого. С другой стороны он крайне редко пропускал общий обед с Хэнком. Обычно только по серьезным причинам, и сейчас его отказ смотрелся крайне подозрительно. Как минимум для Хэнка, который смерил его прищуренным взглядом, затем посмотрел на Ричарда, вошедшего в этот момент с тройкой свежих неразобранных ящиков.

— Хрен с тобой, — хмыкнул Хэнк в итоге и сдернул со спинки свое пальто, удаляясь в сторону выхода. Коннор едва слышно выдохнул, когда он скрылся в коридоре. Чего-чего, а вот того, чтобы отец знал, чем он занимается прямо на работе, Коннору крайне не хотелось.

Подхватив со стола разобранные ящики, Коннор подошел к Рику, ставя их перед ним, и как бы невзначай залезая в его личное пространство.

— Эти к пожарам, — сказал он, улыбаясь. Рик ожидаемо напрягся, смотря на него с опаской, и не зря — Коннор в эту же секунду потянулся к нему ментально, устанавливая связь:

«Я не могу перестать думать о твоем члене, я хочу его, прямо тут, чтобы все видели, какой он громадный, просто идеальный, лучший…».

Рик подхватил готовые ящики и отпрянул от Коннора со сдавленным хныком. На миг вся россыпь веснушек на его висках вспыхнула красным, а затем, с явным усилием воли вернулась к нормальному свечению. Только яркая синева с фиолетовым отливом на его скулах и ушах, да диковатый взгляд говорили о том, что что-то произошло между ними. Коннор подмигнул ему на прощание и утащил к себе за стол новый ящик. Следующие несколько приходов Рика он чинно разбирал папки, правильно сортируя их и откладывая те, которым положено было лежать в другом ящике. Тем не менее, это не мешало ему бросать на него украдкой взгляд из-под ресниц, чуть прикусывая губы. Действовало это не хуже телепатического потока пошлостей, так что через время Коннор несколько снизил напор, уделяя больше времени работе. Он хотел раздразнить Рика, а не опозорить его на весь участок.

В какой-то момент Коннор глубоко увлекся делом о пропаже неких коллекционных игрушек под названием «Фёрби», о существовании которых он даже не подозревал до этого момента. Дело было интересным, и он уже собрался звать коллег, как кто-то тяжело опустил ладонь на его стол. От неожиданности Коннор резко выпрямился, схлопывая папку и быстро заморгал, встретившись взглядом с нависшим Риком.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — сухо сказал он и выпрямился. — В архиве.

— Да, хорошо, хорошо… — Коннор поспешно пробормотал и отложил дело, вставая. Вернувшееся было в норму после неожиданного испуга свечение снова ушло в оттенки жёлтого, предавая его мысли: серьезно ли Ричард нуждался в помощи? Или это было что-то иное?

Убедившись, что Коннор идет за ним, Рик расправил плечи и быстро пошел к выходу из основного корпуса. Старые бумажные архивы находились почти в самом конце здания, где их практически никогда не беспокоили. Так бы и простояли в неразберихе еще лет десять, если бы не непривычный застой в работе и личная нужда Капитана Фаулера чем-то их занять. Зайдя первым в помещение, Коннор оглянулся вокруг, подмечая ряды стеллажей, металлические столы и яркое, почти хирургическое освещение.

— Там, — Рик кивнул на дальний угол, когда Коннор вопросительно оглянулся на него.

Он уже был на полпути к указанному месту, когда раздался тихий щелчок запираемого замка. Непроизвольно напрягшись, Коннор усилием воли заставил себя сделать ещё несколько шагов, не оборачиваясь. А затем в комнате раздался рык, от которого встали волосы на затылке. Коннор даже не успел дернуться в сторону, когда Рик сгреб его в охапку, сминая пиджак и выбивая воздух из лёгких.

— Ты… Ты… Маленький паршивец! — прошипел Рик, и живот Коннора ухнул вниз, когда его ноги оторвались от земли. Он тяжело рухнул грудью на ближайший стол, и с трудом хапнул воздух ртом, тут же выдыхая со стоном, когда Рик грубо схватил его за волосы и заставил повернуть голову. Глазам Коннора предстал вид крайне рассерженного Рика: оскаленные зубы, сведенные брови, густое алое свечение на висках. Если бы не его глаза, не бледные от ярости, с едва заметными точками зрачков, а почти синие вокруг черных провалов, Коннор бы начал бояться за свою жизнь.

Вместо этого Коннор почувствовал горячую волну возбуждения, прокатившуюся дрожью по хребту, от загривка до поясницы. Он не ожидал настолько сильной реакции, но при этом ни разу не жалел, что всё-таки довел Ричарда, даже если в скором будущем маячила перспектива несчастно хромать пару дней. И Рик явно это заметил, если не по изменившемуся свечению, то по глазам и запаху. С почти отчаянным рыком он вжался в спину Коннора, прижимая всем весом, и поцеловал. Жадно и сердито, проталкивая язык в открывшийся навстречу рот и больно вжимаясь клыками в губы. Одновременно с этим Коннор почувствовал, как Рик грубо дернул его ремень, лихорадочно расстегивая его одной рукой.

Зажмурившись, Коннор мог только податливо хныкать, бесполезно царапая стол короткими ногтями от рвущих сознание ощущений. Он задыхался, не находя воздуха между весом Рика и его поцелуями, вздрагивал. И Рик не давал ему ни секунды, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что со мной делаешь? — выдохнул Рик ему в губы и с силой припечатал ладонью его зад, оглушая шлепком просторную комнату. Коннор вскрикнул, вовсе не от боли, широко распахнув глаза, и невольно выгнулся. Зашипел, чувствуя как сильнее натянулись зажатые волосы.

Немного отстранившись, Рик одним рывком стянул пониже штаны Коннора вместе с бельем, и он наконец-то судорожно вдохнул полной грудью. А затем Рик снова рухнул сверху, вжимая бедра в голую кожу. Влажный член скользнул по половой щели, и Коннор в единый миг раскрылся для Рика, почти не чувствуя под возбуждением, как его зубы сжались на плече. Едва отводя бедра назад, Рик нашел кончиком члена вход во влагалище, и одним толчком вогнал его внутрь. Коннор закричал, срываясь на стон, и непроизвольно дернул головой. Рик поспешно отпустил его волосы и вместо этого крепко сжал горло. Второй рукой он задрал правое бедро Коннора вверх, с легкостью удерживая его на весу, тут же вышибая весь воздух из Коннора грубым толчком, вбивая в него последние сантиметры члена.

Живот и бедра Коннора стянуло от пульсирующего в паху удовольствия. Зажатый между Риком и холодным столом, он не мог даже трепыхнуться, не соображая от ощущений и нехватки воздуха. Спиной он чувствовал, как бешено колотятся сердца Рика, слышал как он тяжело дышит, раздирая клыками ткань пиджака, глотал его терпкий мускусный запах.

— Ч-черт, Рик, — с трудом всхлипнул Коннор, чувствуя как на глазах наворачиваются слезы, а затем вскрикнул, когда тот начал втрахиваться в него. С каждым толчком Коннора буквально встряхивало от удовольствия, ударяя бедрами и грудью о столешницу. Он был готов поклясться, что не будь стол привинчен к полу — давно бы уехал к стене, с такой силой Ричард нещадно драл его, вымещая часы накопившихся возбуждения и злости.

Отпустив плечо, Рик взрыкнул, и Коннор почувствовал, как оскаленные клыки прижались к уху. Застонал жалобно, пытаясь хоть как-то упереться ладонями, но не в силах удержаться на дрожащих от наслаждения руках.

— Только я, Коннор, — прошипел Рик, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием, одним только тоном заставляя Коннора дрожать, — только я могу!.. — его голос сбился с особо резким толчком бедер, — видеть тебя таким! Ты понял?!

Коннор всхлипнул и дергано кивнул. Его совсем повело, выкручивая, переворачивая все внутри жаром. Весь мир сузился до Рика, стола и наслаждения.

— Я убью любого, — совсем безумно прорычал Рик, сбиваясь с ритма. Цепляясь за Коннора, он вжался носом в его шею, задыхаясь. — Кто… Тебя…

Договорить он не смог. Вздрогнув от очередного сильного толчка, Коннор резко подался назад, сильнее стараясь насадиться на член, и кончил с беззвучным криком. Его дрожь, крепко сжавшееся в оргазме влагалище — и Рик со стоном впился зубами в шею Коннора, кончая следом.

Совершенно обессилев, Коннор безвольно обмяк в руках Рика. Все еще подрагивая от удовольствия, он отчетливо чувствовал, как пульсировал внутри член Рика, наполняя горячей спермой, и как сам Рик тяжело дышал, покрывая поцелуями место укуса.

— Мы никогда не будем этого повторять, — пробурчал Рик, когда к нему наконец-то вернулся дар речи.

— Но… — начал было Коннор, облизывая пересохшие и явно опухшие губы.

— Нет, — отчеканил Рик, сползая вместе с ним на пол, и щемяще-бережно прижимая к себе. И Коннор вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. С таким даже спорить не хотелось. Особенно, когда ему было так хорошо. — Хотя бы не на работе.

Коннор резко открыл глаза, с ужасом осознавая, что сейчас им каким-то волшебным способом надо привести себя в порядок, да так, чтобы ни одна душа не заподозрила неладное.


	9. Сиськотрах, стенолагния (фетиш силы, мышц)

Рик проснулся от мягкого укуса и щекочущего нос приятного запаха. Чувствуя, как осторожно сжимаются зубы у самой шеи, он с трудом разлепил глаза, ища взглядом часы: маленький будильник на тумбочке гордо высвечивал три часа.

— Коннор, — сонно вздохнул он, поводя плечом. — Ты время видел?

Зубы исчезли. Вместо этого в районе подмышки оказался холодный нос.

— Прости… Я…

Оглянувшись, Рик осторожно лег на спину, затягивая Коннора на себя. В кромешной темноте разбросанные по полностью обнажённому телу пятнышки ярко горели, и обычно Рик никогда не упускал возможности полюбоваться его сиянием. Но сегодня Коннор переливался между желтым и лиловым, иногда почти затухая, лишь подчеркивая расплывшиеся по виску и ребрам слева уродливые пурпурные синяки. И когда он резко втянул носом воздух, Рик моментально замер, убирая от него руки.

— Все хорошо, просто, — пробормотал Коннор и медленно сел, упираясь руками в грудь Рика, — ты знаешь, как это возбуждает?

— Нет, — честно ответил Рик, не особо понимая о чем он, но уже окончательно проснувшись. Сжав его бедра, он нахмурился, поглаживая мягкую кожу большими пальцами. Пятнышки под ладонями потухли на миг, а затем снова разгорелись довольным лиловым светом. — Ты помнишь, что у тебя постельный режим?

— И тебе завтра на работу… — Коннор закусил губу, оглядывая Рика. — Пожалуйста? Я сам все сделаю.

— Сначала скажи, что тебя так завело, и я подумаю.

Рик не спешил соглашаться с ним. Но и отказывать сразу тоже не хотел: это был первый раз за всю неделю вынужденного больничного, когда Коннор заикнулся про секс. Что служило реальным показателем того, насколько хорошо он себя чувствовал. До этого он либо спал, либо дулся на всех, что ему не дают работать.

Коннор же недовольно вздохнул, хмурясь. Поерзав немного, и оставив на животе Рика влажный след от смазки, он раздраженно дернул плечами.

— Твоя сила. Мышцы, — буркнул он наконец-то, для наглядности сжимая грудь Рика. — Ты так легко тягаешь меня, берешь на руки… Черт!.. Ты себя в зеркале видел?

— Видел, — ответил Рик, наблюдая за тем, как биолюминесценция Коннора с каждым словом его признания теряла желтизну, и как тяжелее он задышал от этого. Для Рика не была секретом подобная реакция Коннора на проявления физической силы, но так откровенно он об этом раньше не говорил. — Знаешь, у меня есть идея… Тебе ведь нравится моя грудь?

— Нравится? — фыркнул Коннор, быстро моргая. — Это безумное преуменьшение, Ричард. Я теку с неё. С твоего пресса, рук, а бедра я вообще согласен трахать как собачка, и!..

— Коннор! — Рику пришлось шикнуть на него, пока не случилось горе: его сердца определенно забились быстрее, а живот приятно стянуло. Не хватало ещё возбудиться раньше времени и дать Коннору повод перехватить контроль над ситуацией. — Кон, тише…

Коннор замолчал, и Рик быстро поднял руки, обхватывая его щеки. Притянув Коннора к себе, он ласково чмокнул его в губы и потерся носом о нос, не давая дуться.

— Сожми мою, гм, грудь вместе, — предложил Рик, внимательно наблюдая за ним и с трудом сдерживая улыбку, когда Коннор недоуменно заморгал в ответ.

Наконец-то глянув вниз, Коннор снова сжал объемные грудные мышцы и надавил по бокам. С осознанием того, что именно предложил Рик, поутихшее было свечение биолюминесценции вспыхнуло снова, и Коннор громко сглотнул, широко открывая глаза. Но через мгновение он снова нахмурился, недовольно выдыхая.

— А ты?

— По старинке, руками, — фыркнул Рик, и снова притянул его к себе. Проскальзывая языком между губ Коннора, он думал только о том, как бы не умереть от умиления. Или отделаться от желания сжать Коннора изо всех сил в объятиях и никогда-никогда не отпускать. Благо Коннора устроил такой ответ. Чувствуя себя более уверенно, он с неожиданным напором ответил на поцелуй, выметая лишние мысли из головы Рика.

Отстранившись, Коннор немного откинулся назад, прижимая руки уже к собственной груди. Рик завороженно проследил, как они скользнули вниз по животу к самому паху, обводя пальцами приоткрытую половую щель. Несколько уверенных движений, и она раскрылась полностью, выпуская влажный член. Сжав бедра Коннора, Рик сглотнул, ощущая как сильно пересохло во рту, жадно вдыхая его загустевший запах. Со стоном Коннор обхватил свой член, почти лениво водя по нему ладонью, одновременно другой рукой лаская влагалище под ним. Его бедра напряглись раз, другой, и застонал уже Рик, хватая за запястье. Дернув его ко рту, он лизнул один палец, затем второй, очищая от кисловатой смазки. Голова приятно потяжелела от стучащей в ушах крови, и Рик даже взрыкнул недовольно, когда Коннор со смешком высвободил руку. А затем зажмурился, когда Коннор опустил эту же руку уже между его бедер, нащупывая горячими мокрыми пальцами половую щель. Провел дразняще вокруг, помассировал нежные края, ввел медленно один палец внутрь, поглаживая начавший набухать член. Рик хрипло застонал от удовольствия, вскинул вверх бедра в непроизвольном желании — и его член выскользнул наружу, обвиваясь вокруг руки Коннора в своем полном размере.

С титаническим усилием, Рик заставил себя открыть глаза и расслабить член. Хотелось подмять Коннора под себя, закинуть его ноги к себе на плечи и просто трахнуть без премудростей, но беспокойство за Коннора отрезвляло сильнее холодного душа. Поэтому он уверенно подтянул его повыше за бедра, напоминая об изначальной идее, и Коннор восхищенно выдохнул, хватая его за руки, а затем и вовсе застонал, царапая пальцами плечи.

— Вот, просто… Рик, — Коннор хрипло сказал, обхватывая ладонями грудные мышцы Рика, и сильно свел их вместе. — Я завидую тебе, всегда завидовал, чертов танк.

— Смею напомнить, что ты тоже довольно большой, — слова давались с трудом, и Рик снова сглотнул. Все ещё придерживая Коннора одной рукой, второй он сжал основание своего члена, стараясь хоть немного успокоиться.

— В этом вся суть, — со смешком Коннор чуть приподнялся и плавно толкнулся в образовавшуюся по центру груди ложбинку. Он застыл на мгновение, привыкая к ощущениям, и Рик замер вместе с ним на несколько мучительно-долгих мгновений. А после прогнулся в спине с довольным стоном и сказал, глядя Рику в глаза:  
— Я высокий, но ты? Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя маленьким. И я. Это. Обожаю.

Отчеканив последние слова, Коннор зажмурился, не в силах дальше терпеть, и начал маленькими толчками втрахиваться в грудь Рика, подрагивая на нем от удовольствия. Залюбовавшись, Рик даже не сразу начал надрачивать себе, стараясь попасть с Коннором в один ритм. Чувствовать грудью горячий член было странно, но это с лихвой окупал вид Коннора: приоткрытый в блаженстве рот, влажные ресницы, счастливое лиловое сияние на его висках, плечах, бедрах, такое яркое в ночной мгле, тяжело вздымающаяся грудь, напряжённый живот и бедра. И звуки, эти судорожные вдохи, мягкие стоны. Идеальную картину портили только синяки, задевая первобытную часть мозга Рика желанием спрятать и защитить, поцеловать каждый пурпурный миллиметр кожи, чтобы убедиться, что уже и вправду ничего не болит, ничего не беспокоит. Но Коннору было хорошо, и Рик тоже вскоре расслабился, отдаваясь тянущему пах возбуждению. Проталкивая член в узкое кольцо из пальцев, покачивая бедрами, Рик почти мог представить, что доводит Коннора до оргазма вовсе не грудью.

Рик был уже совсем близко, когда Коннор едва слышно всхлипнул и согнулся почти пополам, забрызгивая горячей спермой его грудь и шею. Сжав зубы, Рик быстрее задвигал рукой, то и дело зажимая кончик, сглатывая рвущиеся из груди стоны.

— Кон, — выдохнул он, глядя на Коннора, желая его только поцеловать. Но Коннор, несколько раз осоловело моргнув, выпрямился, сползая вниз по его животу.

— Дай, — потребовал он, и Рик послушно отпустил свой член, давая Коннору возможность слезть вниз по дрожащим от удовольствия и желания кончить бедрам.

А затем Коннор опустил голову, обхватывая губами кончик его члена и заглатывая как можно больше длины за один раз. Застонав, Рик кончил, судорожно сжимая колени Коннора, не в силах оторвать от него взгляд.

Сглотнув всё, Коннор отпустил член Рика, а затем с долгим довольным вздохом растянулся на его животе. Закрыв глаза, Рик тоже вздохнул, вслепую находя его растрепанные кудри и ласково начиная перебирать их, чувствуя как снова наваливается сонливость, подкрепленная приятным расслаблением. Пять минут. Пять минут, затем он достанет большие влажные салфетки, вытрет их обоих, замотает Коннора в одеяло так, чтобы он к утру точно никак не вылез, и попробует выспаться за оставшиеся пару часов. Всего пять минут…


	10. Связь (телепатия или эмпатия)

— Ты точно уверен?.. — выдохнул Рик, отрываясь от губ Коннора.

— Да, — нетерпеливо ответил Коннор и тут же притянул Рика за шею обратно к себе, жадно вылизывая открытый рот.

Он не был. Но то, с каким видом Маркус описывал свои ощущения здорово разогрели любопытство, и Коннор просто не мог теперь остановиться. Не тогда, когда лежал под возбужденным и согласным попробовать Риком. Сам он держался явно не лучше: растрепанный, потный, раскрытый. Пах то и дело тянуло острым желанием, почти болезненной нуждой почувствовать Рика внутри себя, пока прижатый к животу более массивной длиной Рика член приятно пульсировал, размазывая смазку по коже.

Рик выпрямился, обрывая поцелуй. Опустившись немного ниже, он обнял Коннора, накрывая лопатки широкими ладонями. Лиловое свечение на висках потускнело, когда он глянул в глаза Коннора и осторожно прижался лбом к его лбу, дыша одним с ним воздухом. Успокаивающе погладив его шею, Коннор первый потянулся к нему своим сознанием, углубил, чувствуя ответное касание — и тут же оборвал. Слишком много, сильно, зациклено само на себе. Колючий ком из мыслей, эмоций, ощущений и даже воспоминаний, ударивший резкой болью по вискам. Рик даже отдернулся, болезненно жмурясь, и Коннор поспешил сжать его загривок, массируя.

— Нужно фильтровать, — пробормотал он, проморгавшись, и Рик кивнул, тоже постепенно расслабляясь.

Затем Рик плавно качнул бедрами, напоминая Коннору о гораздо более приятных вещах, и снова прижался лбом. В этот раз контакт пошел от него, и Коннор зажмурился, стараясь вывести на перед своего сознания только ощущения. То, какой горячей казалась кожа Рика, как он почти полностью накрыл Коннора своим телом, приятно вдавливая в постель. Как сильно ему хотелось Рика, как не хватало от возбуждения воздуха, как покалывало от желания кожу. Как приятно выгибалось тело в руках, одновременно дурманя своим запахом. Как сводило от возбуждения бедра и тянуло живот, отдавая в тяжёлый член. Как струйками удовольствие сбегало по хребту, когда короткие ногти ласково царапали шею.

Коннор резко вдохнул, понимая, что часть ощущений не может быть его, и улыбнулся. Рик только сильнее обнял его — и как странно было чувствовать, как тебя обнимают, и как ты одновременно обнимаешь себя. Только пообвыкнув, Рик отвел бедра назад, поднимая член. Коннор развел колени шире, давая ему больше места, а затем зашипел, когда прохладный воздух коснулся его члена, заставляя поджать гибкий кончик.

Рик застыл, явно переваривая не совсем приятные ощущения Коннора, затем тяжело выдохнул. Его член тяжело мазнул сначала по бедру Коннора, затем по ягодицам — Коннор с трудом удержался от стона, принимая ощущения Рика — и только после этого нашел киску Коннора, медленно проталкиваясь внутрь до самого основания. Коннор едва поймал ощущение своего узкого и невыносимо горячего влагалища, идущее одновременно с привычным распирающим удовольствием и наполненностью, как Рик почти испуганно вздохнул и оборвал связь.

— Рыся? — Коннор моментально открыл глаза, успокаивающе гладя его шею и плечи.

— Ты всегда это чувствуешь? — после нескольких неудачных попыток хрипло спросил Рик, напряженно глядя на Коннора.

Коннор фыркнул и приподнялся, мягко целуя его.

— Слишком много для тебя?

— Да, — признался Рик, кивая. За это Коннор поцеловал его ещё раз. — Тебе не… Тебе не больно?

— Я похож на того, кому больно? — Коннор позволил себе улыбнулся, затем от души сжал мышцы влагалища, напоминая Рику, что он все ещё очень его хочет. Реакция была незамедлительной: Рик глухо застонал и резко толкнулся, выбивая из Коннора воздух, к его абсолютному удовольствию.

Теперь уже была очередь Коннора тянуться ментально к Рику. Тот же явно решил подойди к процессу иначе, потому что стоило им вернуться к нужному состоянию — он начал быстро и глубоко втрахиваться в Коннора. И это было чем-то сравни крепкого удара по голове: от навалившихся ощущений Коннор взвыл, а может взвыл Рик, а может они оба, не зная, где кончается один и начинается другой. Было невыносимо тяжело удерживать ментальную связь, когда Коннор тонул, задыхался, умирал от раздирающего тело наслаждения. Он горел в собственной коже, и чувствовал как она горит под ладонями, как горит кожа Рика. Вскрикнул, когда собственные ногти зарылись в кожу на плечах, а бедра с громким шлепком припечатали ягодицы, глубоко вгоняя член. И Рик жалобно застонал сверху, трахая его, трахая себя, трахая их все более резкими и грубыми толчками, держась из последних сил от непривычно быстро накатившего желания кончить. Коннор захныкал, не замечая как потекли по щекам слезы из-под крепко сжатых век: он дрожал, как перетянутая струна, что вот-вот лопнет, не в силах вдохнуть, не в силах закрыться от кружащих голову ощущений. Он ощущал как стенки влагалища сжимают член, массируя гребень из твердых, но очень чувствительных бугорков, и как этот же гребень вжимается внутрь него, рождая внутри волну из наслаждения.

Вскрикивая, Коннор выгнулся всем телом, лишь стараниями Рика не разрывая ментальную связь, и сжал его волосы, пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-то, дать себе якорь, не потерять себя. И тут же ощутил, как сильно натянулись его собственные волосы, как дернулся всем телом от этого. А затем он кончил, откровенно всхлипывая и ничего не слыша за гулким звоном в ушах. Его пах одновременно пульсировал от удовольствия, чувствуя, как оседает внутри жидкий жар спермы, и одновременно выталкивал эту сперму внутрь, крепко сжатый горячими мышцами, в тот же миг кончая на собственный живот.

Несколько секунд и связь оборвалась, наконец-то давая Коннору вдохнуть сквозь оргазм. Он снова оказался только в своем теле, и это успокаивало после чудовищного накала. И его тело, все ещё слишком чувствительное после секса, определенно запротестовало, когда Рик зачем-то зашевелился, о чем он сообщил громким недовольным стоном. Рик упрямо не послушался, и Коннору пришлось подчиниться: отпустить его волосы на настойчивое касание к запястьем, ткнуться носом во все ещё быстро вздымающуюся грудь, и наконец-то расслабиться, перестать дрожать, когда они вдвоем перекатились на бок.

— Живой? — привычно спросил Рик, постепенно восстанавливая дыхание. И Коннор дернул плечом, думая над тем, укусить ли его или нет.

Нет, он умер. Оставьте его в покое. Не трогайте. Ему слишком хорошо, и он не согласен шевелиться даже за еду.

Рик понял это сам и тихо рассмеялся в его волосы. Звук приятно исходил из его груди, смешиваясь с размеренными ударами основного сердца, и Коннор только сильнее прильнул к нему.


	11. Кроссдрессинг

— Я удивлен, что это все на тебя налезло, — хихикнул Коннор, с громким шорохом задирая и без того короткую пышную юбку. По-хозяйски сжал голые ягодицы Рика, затем натянул белые подвязки и с щелчком отпустил их обратно. — Хороший стимул со мной больше не спорить.

— А я удивлен, что у тебя реально есть костюм горничной, — прошипел Рик, сильнее пряча пылающее лицо в подушку. Самому себе он выглядел смешно: чулки едва ли не трещали на его бедрах, пышное платье в оборках так и не застегнулось на спине, а передник держался на груди силой одной только некой матери и честном слове. Про то, чтобы надеть под низ полагающееся шелковое белье Рик даже не подумал, твердо решив, что если порвет — то Коннор потом не сможет надеть его для него, а это было непозволительно. В целом Рик действительно уже трижды пожалел, что начал спорить с Коннором, и дважды порадовался этому: когда увидел реакцию Коннора, и когда тот засунул голову под юбку и с удовольствием вылизал его половую щель, а затем и вставший после такого член. Кончить и забыть о случившемся он, конечно же, не дал.

— Это был мой костюм на Хэллоуин, — признался Коннор, затем чмокнул его бедро, над самым чулком, и потянулся ментально. — У меня тогда вообще была исследовательская фаза. Платья, юбки, длинные волосы.

Принимая разум Коннора в своем, Ричард поерзал, частично от нетерпения, частично от того, что чертова юбка щекотала кожу. И замер, почти не дыша, когда его голову наполнили старые воспоминания Коннора. Опустившийся было от смущения член моментально поднялся снова, едва не свернувшись кольцом от сжавшего все внутри желания при виде Коннора в этом самом наряде. И Коннор, ощутив это, поймав рассеянные мысли Рика, мягко рассмеялся, осторожно разнимая связь.

— В следующий раз для тебя наряжусь, ладно?

Рик был не против поменяться местами прямо сейчас, но Коннор явно на это согласен не был. Он нагнулся под громкий шорох платья, поцеловал сведенные лопатки Рика, вжимаясь в него голыми бедрами, чтобы достать. С невольным хриплым звуком Рик вскинул зад вверх, ощутив как влажный член вжался между ягодиц. Потеревшись немного бедрами, одновременно дразня и оставляя смазку, Коннор ещё пару раз чмокнул его спину и отстранился, хватая за бедра.

Оставшись без тепла его тела, Рик недовольно застонал: по открытой коже моментально пошли мурашки от холодного воздуха, контрастируя с тянущим внутри возбуждением. Коннор же не спеша погладил его бедра, от верха до самых колен и обратно, вжимая ладони в напряжённые и подрагивающие мышцы. Потер большими пальцами кожу над самым верхом чулок и только затем сжал ягодицы, разводя их в стороны.

— Знаешь, а ведь тебе бы пошло платье, — хрипло выдохнул Коннор, надавливая указательным пальцем на анус, втирая в него смазку. А затем протолкнул его внутрь, плавно водя взад-вперёд под шипящий стон Рика. — Только надо правильный фасон и размер.

Рик был уже на все согласен, лишь бы Коннор наконец-то поспешил. Но Коннор, казалось, только сильнее замедлился после этого. Свободной рукой Коннор огладил бок Рика, вновь задрал сползшую было юбку. Крепко сжал его член, вызывая стон облегчения. Добавив сразу ещё два пальца, Коннор начал методично растягивать его зад, проталкивая пальцы внутрь, специально избегая простаты, разводя их стороны. Одновременно с этим он медленно водил ладонью по члену, надавливая пальцами на гладкий гребень, твердый бугорок за бугорком. Зажатый между этими двумя ощущениями — дискомфортом и резкими, непрекращающимися вспышками удовольствия — Рик низко заскулил в подушку, непроизвольно сжимаясь вокруг пальцев Коннора. Но тот только продолжил, толкая пальцы внутрь, медленно надрачивая, и совершенно подло останавливаясь всякий раз, когда член Рика начинал подергиваться в его ладони, твердеть от подкатывающего оргазма.

— Кон, хватит уже, — взмолился Рик после третьего раза. Пах уже буквально жгло, он не мог перестать покачивать бедрами, сжимая и закусывая подушку, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить сознание. Если бы не чертов спор, он бы давно плюнул на все и поставил бы Коннора на четвереньки, показывая почему нехорошо так дразнить. — Коннор!

Коннор словно этого и ждал, медленно разбирая Рика на части, пока от его гордости не осталась горстка пепла и всепоглощающего желания наконец-то кончить. Он отпустил его член, вынул пальцы с влажным звуком, и придвинулся ближе, сжимая обтянутую черным сатином талию. Замерев, Рик задержал дыхание, а затем с наслаждением выдохнул, почувствовав резкий толчок и то, как его в один момент наполнил горячий член, растягивая, пульсируя внутри. Так хорошо, что на простыню брызнуло несколько капель спермы. А затем Коннор склонился вниз, закусил маленькими клыками кожу под лопатками, и начал плавно втрахиваться в Рика, шлепая бедрами по ягодицам и все шурша чертовой юбкой, сползшей вниз от резких движений.

Доведенный подготовкой до предела, Рик протянул недолго, запутавшись членом в белом подъюбнике и здорово его запачкав.


	12. Лизание

Когда одним ясным днём в свой заслуженный выходной Коннор вылез из постели попить воды, он никак не ожидал, что Рик примет это за приглашение навалиться на него всем своим весом. Вжимая Коннора грудью в холодильник, он шумно, почти как Сумо обнюхал его шею и низко заворчал, прижимаясь носом к коже.

— Рыся? — несколько неуверенно спросил Коннор. С одной стороны, для такого поведения было несколько рано, иначе бы Коннор обязательно принял душ с самого утра, а не лежал бы до обеда свернувшись под теплым одеялом. С другой — происходящее его определенно возбуждало.

— Ты пахнешь, — совсем неинформативно сообщил Рик и провел горячим языком по шее. Затем подумал секунду и лизнул её с другой стороны, прихватив под конец мочку уха опасными клыками. — Ты очень, очень вкусно пахнешь.

Коннор вздрогнул и непроизвольно толкнулся к нему задом с мягким хныком. Кажется, это только воодушевило Рика, потому что он лизнул Коннора в ухо, затем в затылок, тут же фыркнув от попавших в рот волос. Прикусил другое ухо и щедро обслюнявил кожу под ним, заставляя Коннора поджать пальцы на ногах от приятной щекотки.

— Рик, ну не… — Коннор все же решил упорствовать на своем и поерзал. — Черт!

Он вскрикнул, потому что Рик тут же с глухим рыком сжал его и уж очень многозначительно толкнулся пахом в зад, закусывая плечо. Оставив там приличных размеров засос, Рик словно извиняясь прижал язык к разлившейся по коже синеве. Затем проделав то же самое с другим плечом, для симметрии, пока Коннор пытался сдержать громкий стон, он наконец-то ответил.

— Коннор, если я говорю, что ты пахнешь, — а ты пахнешь так хорошо, что только уважение к Хэнку удерживает меня от того, чтобы выдрать тебя прямо на обеденном столе, — тяжело дыша, почти задыхаясь, но крайне строго пояснил Рик, просовывая руки под тонкую майку и оглаживая живот, — то это значит, что у тебя овуляция, и я собираюсь для всех обозначить, что ты — мой.

— Черт побери, — прошипел Коннор, ругая то ли сдвиг в своем цикле, то ли себя за то, что поленился встать раньше, то ли Рика за то, что так спокойно, без какого-либо стеснения к этому всему относился.

Скорее всего Рика, потому что тот опустился на колени позади и задрал его майку, прижимаясь ртом к коже. Пока ещё не кусая, он несколько раз поцеловал линию хребта, где светящиеся пятнышки уже наверняка выдали настроение Коннора своим цветом. Затем лизнул довольно, оставляя горячий и влажный след, раз, другой, заставляя Коннора ерзать и подрагивать, кусать губы от растущего внутри приятного напряжения.

Лизнув ещё разок спину Коннора, Рик прикусил легонько его зад прямо через трусы, пососал, оставляя засос и влажное пятно. Закусив кулак, Коннор с трудом удержался от стона, потому что Рик опустил голову еще ниже, сжимая и разводя его бедра шире. Горячий язык прижался к низу половой щели, смачивая ткань слюной уже там. Затем ещё раз, массируя чувствительные края и обдавая горячим дыханием. Уже не в силах бороться с собой, с тяжёлым жаром разлившимся внизу живота, Коннор громко хныкнул. И тут же застонал, выгибая спину, когда под требовательный толчок самым кончиком языка его половая щель раскрылась. Трусы тут же намокли от смазки, неприятно прилипая и прижимая вышедший член, и Рик с довольным взрыком отстранился. Только для того, чтобы тут же облизать внутреннюю часть бедра Коннора. Сначала левого, затем правого, тщательно вылизывая каждый сантиметр, то и дело вжимая клыки в кожу, но в самый последний момент останавливаясь от укуса.

— Рик, — едва слышно всхлипнул Коннор, зажмурившись. Горячий язык в этот момент прижался к внутренней стороне колена, щекоча, заставляя сильнее вздрогнуть. — Хватит, хватит, пошли уже!

— Уже? — насмешливо спросил Рик, поглаживая его бедра, и уже наступила очередь Коннора на него рычать. Не так угрожающе, как это получалось у Рика, но все равно достаточно низко и внушительно, чтобы донести всю серьезность ситуации. Которая состояла в том, что Коннор сейчас либо умрет без члена внутри, либо кончит на холодильник. А потом уже наверняка не даст Рику выразить свои собственнические наклонности. Благо Рик это сразу понял и, лизнув напоследок вторую коленку, встал, подхватывая Коннора на руки.

Обнимая его за шею, Коннор протяжно застонал, осознавая, с какой легкостью Рик это сделал. Прижался подрагивающим телом, прижимаясь носом к шее и вдыхая тяжелый мускусный запах почти так же, как Рик вдыхал его. А затем укусил от всей души, метя кожу над линией воротника, заставляя Рика мужественно пискнуть и ускориться к кровати.


	13. Кляп, кримпай

Ричард низко заворчал, крепче сжимая зубами цилиндр во рту. Металл немного смялся, но устоял, все так же зажимая язык и растягивая уголки губ. Крепко стянутые ремнями руки тоже не могли помочь — он буквально лежал на них спиной, вплотную сведя лопатки вместе, и мог только слабо царапать простыню. Зато с третьей попытки Рик смог вернуть контроль над собственными бедрами и выразительно сжать ими талию Коннора. Вздрогнув, тот глянул на него, останавливая мучительно-медленные толчки, не приносящие ничего, кроме острого желания получить еще, больше, быстрее.

— Ты что-то хочешь? — слишком невинно, чтобы быть правдой, спросил Коннор, переливаясь лиловым свечением на висках и плечах. Поудобнее перехватил липкие от вытекающей спермы ягодицы Рика. Затем моргнул и попытался убрать плечом прилипшую ко лбу челку.

Не в силах ответить нормально, Рик сильнее оскалил внушительные клыки, вжимая их в кляп, и зарычал, снова сжимая бедра. Его член непроизвольно поднялся и шлепнулся обратно на живот, полностью измазанный голубовато-прозрачной смазкой. На три оргазма Коннора, Рик не кончил ещё ни разу, и его терпение определенно подходило к концу: как бы не любил он чувство того, как Коннор кончает внутрь, эту приятную пульсацию и растекающийся внутри жар, но четвертого раза он точно не выдержит.

— Ричард, — тихо шикнул Коннор, снова начиная покачивать бедрами, сначала медленно, но ощутимо быстро набирая темп, — веди себя хорошо.

Рик глухо застонал, откидывая голову назад. Теперь, когда Коннор не пытался его медленно убить, удовольствие накатило с новой силой, свернулось в груди и животе раскаленной спиралью. Каждый толчок выбивал воздух из лёгких, при вдохе наполняя лишь дурманящим запахом, бил током по хребту, заставляя выгибаться, дрожать, вскидывать бедра навстречу. А затем Коннор перехватил его под спину одной рукой, совершенно меняя угол проникновения — и обхватил член второй, поднимая все ощущения на новый уровень.

Толчок — и Коннор наполняет его, глубже втрахивает собственную сперму, вгоняет член внутрь, проходясь бугорками гребня по простате. Толчок — и сильные пальцы сжимают основание члена, резко ведут вверх по всей длине, скользя по смазке, почти до самого окаменевшего от удовольствия кончика. А затем все в обратную сторону: ладонь резко, с силой опускается от кончика к основанию, проходясь большим пальцем по гребню, а член на выходе массирует анус, смачивает его спермой и смазкой, оставляя внутри саднящую пустоту.

Снова и снова, ломая, кроша и собирая вновь, как мог только Коннор. Хотелось кричать, всхлипывать его имя, но клятый кляп во рту искажал звуки в неразборчивое мычание. Мялся, трещал под зубами, когда Рик сжимал челюсти от особо сильного толчка, но держался.

С собственным глухим стоном Коннор наклонился сильнее к Рику, втрахиваясь в него быстрее и сильнее, царапая ногтями поясницу. Не успевая надрачивать член в таком темпе, он крепко сжал его кончик, давая толкаться в сложенную ладонь, горячую и влажную. Минута, другая, и сводящее мышцы удовольствие достигло своего предела — мир Рика взорвался вспышкой наслаждения. Зажмурив глаза, он хрипло застонал, сжимая зубы, пока что-то отчетливо не хрустнуло, дернул резко бедрами, кончая в ладонь Коннора, откуда крупные капли падали на застывшую грудь. Сквозь шум крови в ушах едва донесся всхлип Коннора, а затем первый оргазм накрыло вторым, более мягким, когда простату залило горячей спермой.

Совершенно обессилев, чувствуя как непроизвольно подергиваются мышцы, Рик обмяк, глубоко дыша в попытке восстановить дыхание. Поморщился, когда плечи неприятно потянуло из-за связанных рук. Лениво открыл глаза и тут же наткнулся взглядом на Коннора, чьи виски быстро пульсировали желтым.

— Рыся? — встревоженно спросил он, и Рик медленно моргнул, пытаясь собрать себя обратно в разумное существо и понять, что могло его напугать, когда все было так хорошо.

Подумал секунду и выплюнул изо рта безнадежно сломанный кляп, обнажая абсолютно целые зубы и тыкая в них языком.

Коннор открыл было рот, быстро моргая влажными ресницами, закрыл. Вздохнул, снова начиная отсвечивать лиловым. Тихо буркнул «в жопу» и уронил голову на ребра Рика.

Рик согласно вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. Вот заставить себя развязать, затем полчаса подремать, прийти в себя — и можно Коннора в жопу. Чтобы больше не покупал странных игрушек.


	14. Кунилингус, тентакли

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я искренне считаю, что если в данном АУ Ричард может буквально постучать хуем по столу, то данный образец мужского полового органа имеет право на звание тентакли.

— Тебе понравится, — заговорчески сообщил Ричард, запуская пальцы под резинку трусов Коннора и стягивая их вниз. — Ты мне доверяешь?

— Нет, — тут же ответил Коннор, сильнее пряча голову в капюшон толстовки, да ещё и прикрываясь руками. Вопреки своим словам он податливо поднял ноги, помогая Рику полностью снять с него белье.

— Конечно… — совсем не убежденно протянул Рик, поглаживая бедра Коннора. От колен к паху, оттуда снова к коленям, но уже по внутренней стороне, согревая кожу своими большими ладонями. — Ты боишься, что я тебя уроню?

В этот раз Коннор задумался. Рик воспользовался заминкой, чтобы сжать его бедра у самого верха, мягко массируя и разминая пока в паху не начало приятно теплеть. Чуть поерзав, Коннор шире раскрыл ноги и в итоге выдохнул:

— Нет. Ты слишком сильный для этого.

— Тогда чего ты боишься? — мягко надавил Рик, одновременно поглаживая большими пальцами края половой щели Коннора. Медленно, с лёгким нажимом, и чертовски приятно.

Коннор недовольно хныкнул, дернув левой ногой, и Рик поспешил поцеловать его бедро, все также продолжая медленно, но уверенно подтачивать его решимость.

— Высоты, Рик, ты знаешь, что я боюсь высоты!

— Это будет совсем невысоко, — с железной уверенностью сказал Рик и провел большим пальцем по самому центру половой щели, собирая начавшую вытекать смазку и втирая её в края.

— С моей перспективы это выглядит иначе, — задыхаясь фыркнул Коннор и сдернул с головы капюшон, жадно глотая воздух. Исходящий от паха жар постепенно захватывал все тело, стягивал живот, плавил легкие, отчего толстовка неприятно липла к коже.

— Кон, я не уроню тебя, милый, — Ричард совершенно серьезно посмотрел Коннору в глаза, замирая, отсвечивая нежно-розовым на висках, а затем улыбнулся, заставляя оба сердца сжаться от нежности. — Но если ты действительно не хочешь…

— Я не знаю. Ладно? — быстро перебил его Коннор и толкнул коленом, не давая сильно отвлекаться. — Мне интересно, но…

— Давай я помогу тебе расслабиться, а потом мы попробуем? — предложил Рик и послушно наклонил голову, поцеловал половую щель, срывая мягкий полустон-полувздох. — И если тебе хоть что-то не понравится…

— Я помню наш договор, — проворчал Коннор и закинул одну ногу на подставленные плечи, притягивая ближе. — Рыся, сосать.

Рик рассмеялся от такой наглости и легонько шлепнул Коннора по заднице. Тем не менее он поцеловал гладкий лобок с россыпью светящихся веснушек, а затем начал вылизывать половую щель. Всего несколько касаний его языка — влажного, мягкого и такого горячего — и Коннор довольно застонал, раскрываясь для него. Рик не остановился на этом: с довольным выдохом он сжал бедра Коннора и собрал вытекшую смазку, вылизывая киску быстрыми движениями языка, пока Коннор давился стонами, подрагивал в его руках, крепко сжимая подушку над головой.

Хрипло выдохнув на влажную кожу, Рик приподнялся на локтях и провел губами по напряженно стоящему члену. Облизнул самый кончик, пососал мягко — и Коннор застонал в голос, выгибая спину, поджимая от удовольствия пальцы на ногах.

— Рик, — хныкнул Коннор, когда тот вобрал в рот большую часть члена, прижимаясь языком к гребню — слишком хорошо и приятно.

Понимая предупреждение, Рик выпустил член изо рта и сел, тяжело дыша. Под его блуждающим, возбужденным взглядом, Коннор тоже сел, опуская ноги. Одно мгновение они просто дышали одним воздухом, едва касаясь носами, глядя друг другу в глаза и мерцая одним лиловым цветом на двоих, — а затем Коннор поцеловал Рика, жадно слизывая собственную кисловатую смазку с припухших губ. С трудом оторвавшись, под недовольный взрык, Коннор дернул его футболку вверх. Стянув и отбросив её в сторону, Коннор тут же прижал ладони к обнажившейся груди, потянулся снова к губам Рика, но тот подался назад, увлекая за собой к самому краю кровати. Встав на пол, Рик стянул с себя домашние штаны вместе с трусами, и Коннор поспешил избавиться от толстовки. Оставшись полностью голым, он обнял Рика одной рукой за талию и прижал ладонь к его паху. Насколько твердых нажатий и Рик застонал, выпуская член. Массивный и горячий, он обвился на миг вокруг запястья Коннора, а затем Рик отстранился, нагнулся, подхватывая под зад, и в мгновение Коннор оказался в воздухе. В испуге Коннор зажмурился и схватился за плечи Рика, сжал крепко бедрами его талию, чувствуя как заколотились оба сердца. Но тот лишь сделал шаг назад от кровати, с лёгкостью удерживая весь его вес на руках.

Страх смешался с острым всплеском возбуждения просто от осознания этой лёгкости.

— Не бойся, — хрипло сказал Рик, и Коннор открыл глаза, встречаясь с его взглядом, — я держу тебя.

Коннор сглотнул. Облизнул губы, тут же ловя ими ласковый поцелуй, который никак не соответствовал пульсирующему в паху возбуждению. Выдохнул, когда Рик наконец-то дал это сделать, и медленно наклонился назад, соскальзывая пальцами с его плеч.

— Хорошо? — спросил Рик, и Коннор кивнул, сжимая его запястья.

Страх почти полностью забило желание, но он все ещё пробегал дрожью по спине, под которой был только воздух. Весь мир сузился до этого ощущения — и Рика, чей член скользнул по его паху, прижал его собственный член к животу своим весом. Затем опустился, находя гибким кончиком влагалище и одним толчком полностью протолкнулся внутрь. Коннор всхлипнул, дрожа, привыкая к ощущению наполненности на грани «слишком много».

И медленно разжал руки, откидываясь назад ещё сильнее.

Выдохнув, Рик мягко толкнулся бедрами, одновременно притягивая к себе сильнее руками, постепенно наращивая темп. Коннор застонал, обнимая свои плечи, всхлипнул, задыхаясь. Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме Рика, его рук, его тела, его члена, не видел ничего, зажмурив глаза. Сквозь шум крови в ушах доносились стоны Рика, смешиваясь с его вскриками, и голова кружилась от ощущений. Рик втрахивался в него, быстро и сильно, буквально насаживая на член, а Коннор мог только дрожать, зависнув в воздухе, пока наслаждение выжигало его изнутри.

Не в силах больше терпеть, он закусил губу и потянулся к Рику, напрягая спину. Крепко обняв за шею, Коннор уткнулся лицом в его волосы, всхлипывая каждый раз, когда тот почти подбрасывал его с каждым толчком. Почти не ощущая поцелуев на ключицах, не разбирая слов в ласковом бормотании Рика, Коннор сжался всем телом, царапая его кожу, ощущая как накатывает оргазм.

Рик кончил первым, с низким стоном вжимаясь Коннора, пульсируя внутри него, и Коннор рухнул следом — непроизвольно покачивая бедрами и заливая спермой его живот.

Цепляясь за Рика всем телом даже тогда, когда он тяжело опустился на кровать, обнимая и прижимая его к своей груди.


	15. Оверстимуляция, интеркруральный секс (между бедер)

Рику показалось, что он умер, но так и не смог прийти к выводу — оказался он в Аду, Раю, или это же это был прямой путь к Сансаре. Обычно он вообще бы даже от таком не думал, но в ушах все ещё отчётливо звенело после третьего оргазма, а Коннор уже методично доводил его до пятого. И словно кто-то выкрутил нервы на максимум — каждое касание чувствовалось троекратно. Наслаждение накрывало на грани боли, мятая простыня липла к спине, а запах Коннора вытеснил из комнаты весь воздух, тяжело оседая в груди.

Скользящий между плотно сжатых бедер член казался раскаленным. Рик никогда не мог представить, что можно получать столько удовольствия от этого. Но вот он лежит на спине, безвольно раскинув руки, и громко стонет от того, что Коннор медленно трахает его ноги, сжав их вместе и закинув к себе на плечо.

Коннор сам тяжело дышал, наполовину прикрыв влажные глаза. Под ресницами они казались черными, ярко выделяясь на фоне растрепанных волос и почти пурпурного свечения висков. С его припухших губ то и дело срывались хриплые стоны. И Рик просто не мог оторвать взгляд от его лица. Как не мог этого сделать, когда Коннор тремя пальцами массировал его простату, когда глотал его сперму — зажмурив глаза и вжав нос в живот. Или кончал сам, потираясь бедрами о постель и хныча так, что Рика по-новой захлестывало возбуждением.

Поэтому сначала Рик увидел, как Коннор повернул голову, а затем почувствовал касание губ к коже у колена, и сразу за ним — укус. Он застонал, сжимая пальцами простыню и непроизвольно поднимая член. Напряг бедра от удовольствия, и Коннор толкнулся сильнее, ощущая это. Член тяжело упал обратно, и Рик вздрогнул, давя всхлип: гиперчувствительный после всех оргазмов тот скорее отозвался болью, чем сводящим живот наслаждением. Коннор тут же разжал зубы, мягко целуя место укуса, погладил его бедра, снова возвращая в приятное полузабытье.

Совсем скоро Коннор крепче сжал его бедра, срываясь с размеренного ритма на быстрые, короткие рывки. Застонал, крупно вздрагивая, и Рик задрожал вместе с ним, чувствуя как течет по бедрам сперма — горячая, почти обжигающая, и этого почти достаточно, чтобы он кончил снова. Почти.

А затем Коннор, не давая себе отдохнуть, отстранился, вытаскивая член с влажным звуком, и раскрыл его ноги. Первое касание языком к коже Рик встретил стоном, с открытым ртом глядя на то, как Коннор слизывал собственную сперму, пачкая губы ярко-синим. На второе он со всхлипом зажмурил глаза и откинул голову назад, непроизвольно дернув бедрами. Но Коннор лишь сильнее их сжал, вылизывая каждый испачканный сантиметр.

Ощущение горячего, влажного языка на внутренней стороне бедер отдавалось наслаждением во всем теле, и так доведенным до грани. Пах горячо пульсировал, в такт току крови, а член едва не согнулся кольцом, подрагивая. Мышцы внизу живота тяжело свело, говоря о том, что нужно ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть.

Коннор обхватил губами самое основание его члена, и Рик кончил, содрогаясь всем телом от почти болезненного удовольствия.

Полностью измотанный, он тяжело осел на кровати, не слыша ничего за собственным сбитым дыханием. И открыв глаза, он с трудом увидел Коннора сквозь мельтешение разноцветных точек. С титаническим усилием Рик поднял руку, протягивая к нему, и Коннор встретил его на полпути: сжал ладонь и сплел пальцы вместе, прижал к своей щеке после ласкового поцелуя.

Рик вздохнул полной грудью и закрыл глаза, окончательно расслабляясь.


	16. Игра с сосками, преклонение телу

Со смехом Коннор упал на кровать, отползая к изголовью. Рик тут же рухнул следом, ловя его за голени и подтягивая обратно к себе.

— Ты идеален, — с восхищением выдохнул он, задирая ноги Коннора. Прижал ладони к стопам, словно сравнивая их размер, затем сжал мягко и чмокнул каждую по очереди. — Весь.

— Рик, хватит, — все ещё посмеиваясь, Коннор схватил ближайшую подушку и бросил в него. Но Рик упрямо фыркнул, игнорируя снаряд, и с улыбкой прикусил пальцы на левой ноге, не давая отдернуть. — Рыся!

— Нет, — с завидным упрямством Рик перехватил его ноги, оглаживая голени. Снова чмокнул, прикусил легонько, и Коннор вздрогнул вовсе не от щекотки. — Я буду повторять это столько, сколько нужно, чтобы вдолбить в твою прекрасную умную голову.

Коннор фыркнул, чувствуя как кровь приливает к щекам. Воспользовавшись его паузой, Рик стянул с него трусы, а затем поцеловал каждое колено, прежде чем обхватить их и мягко сжать, развести в стороны. От привычного жеста по телу словно прошлась волна, приятно стягивая пах и оседая теплом в груди. Говорить что-то моментально расхотелось. Рик же не останавливался, не давал передышки: за коленями он погладил бедра, медленно, с открытым восхищением на лице, сжал их и оставил несколько ярких засосов на месте самых крупных светящихся веснушек. Поднял руки выше, массируя большими пальцами живот у выпирающих косточек таза, прижался губами к половой щели, вылизывая и лаская. Со стоном Коннор сжал собственные плечи, поджимая пальцы на ногах, и раскрылся для Рика, загибая выпущенный член к животу. Он надеялся, что Рик поймет намек и не станет тянуть, но тот совершенно проигнорировал так откровенно подставленную киску и поцеловал Коннора в живот, задирая толстовку ему под мышки.

Щекотно лизнув пупок, Рик поцеловал его ребра, а затем поднялся выше и навалился всем весом, обрывая все нетерпеливые ерзания. Оказавшись лицом у самой груди Коннора, Рик влажно поцеловал её чуть левее центра, где билось сердце. Коннор попытался привлечь его внимание к ноющему от недостатка внимания паху: потерся бедрами, оставляя на белой футболке голубоватый след смазки, хныкнул.

И тут же резко хапнул воздух ртом, когда Рик бесцеремонно сжал его соски. Потянул осторожно, покрутил между большим и указательным пальцами. Отпустил и сразу же легонько ущипнул под сдавленный стон. Надавил, вжимая и водя пальцем по кругу. Ощущения от этого отдавались приятной пульсацией прямо в паху, и Коннор застонал, закусив нижнюю губу. Дернул бедрами, когда Рик отпустил левый сосок, сжимая всю мышцу, и обвел ареолу горячим кончиком языка. Повторив то же самое с правой стороны, он легонько подул на влажный след от слюны, и под всхлип Коннора обхватил сосок губами. Прижал языком, пососал, открывая перед Коннором тот факт, что у него очень и очень чувствительная грудь. Переключился на второй, чуть прикусывая и поглаживая кожу под грудью большими пальцами. Отпустил, облизывая влажные губы и переливаясь густым пурпурным цветом на висках, и потерся носом, обдавая горячим, возбужденным дыханием.

Коннор с трудом терпел все ласки, постанывая и всхлипывая. Потираясь членом о живот Рика, безнадежно пачкая его футболку, в надежде сбросить хоть немного напряжения, от которого свело низ живота и мелко подрагивали бедра. Время от времени он непроизвольно сжимал влагалище, ощущая как сильно хочется, чтобы Рик наполнил его чем-то — пальцами, языком, членом, вибратором на самый крайний случай. Терпение кончилось, когда Рик чуть прикусил его грудь и следом присосался с мягким рыком, оставляя на коже ярко-синий засос. С громким стоном Коннор отпустил ткань толстовки и схватил Рика за голову, одной рукой зарываясь в волосы, а второй хватая за подбородок и заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. Тот удивлённо вдохнул, но не упустил возможности лизнуть его палец, отчего по спине отчетливо пробежали приятные мурашки.

— Или ты сейчас мне вставишь, — тихо сказал Коннор, сильнее натягивая волосы Рика. Сглотнул при виде того, как он вздрогнул, приоткрывая рот от удовольствия. — Или я сам на тебя залезу и буду трахать пока мозг через член не выйдет.

С задыхающимся смешком Рик усмехнулся, показывая зубы и кивнул. Стоило Коннору его отпустить, как он поймал его руки, поцеловал ладони несколько раз, и только после недовольного рыка сел, стягивая с себя футболку.

Рику очень повезло, что Коннор тут же залип на его грудь и кубики пресса, давая время полностью раздеться и выполнить обещание. Потому что Коннор никогда не шутил, когда дело касалось секса.


	17. Ошейник

Рик скептически посмотрел на ошейник в руках Коннора. Это был его самый первый чокер, по сути простая кожаная полоска с его палец, тонкая и невесомая. Рик даже особо не задумывался, когда схватил его — только о том, что он прекрасно подойдет к темно-красной рубашке, которую он подобрал. Рубашку в итоге они оставили в магазине, не подошла размером, некрасиво свисая на плечах Коннора. А ошейник забрали без обсуждения. С тех пор коллекция заметно пополнилась, включая широкий кружевной чокер, который сейчас плотно обхватил шею Коннора.

Черный, завязанный сзади на атласную ленту падающую на лопатки, подчеркивающий и длину, и изящность, и красоту бледной кожи. Коннор был создан для таких украшений — а они были созданы для него. Коннор, не он. Но Коннор смотрел на него в ожидании, и Рик понимал, что даже если ошейник будет смотреться странно и натирать кожу — ему понравится. Потому что он принадлежал Коннору так же, как Коннор принадлежал ему. Целиком, полностью, самозабвенно, искореняя из отношений сами понятия ревности и недоверия. Где бы они не были, с кем бы они не были, чем бы не занимались — было только доверие и забота.

Громко вздохнув, Рик кивнул, позволяя себе взглянуть на виски Коннора, поглаживая легонько его спину. Веснушки там мягко светились розовым, и только налились цветом, когда Коннор улыбнулся и поднес ошейник к коже. Тот оказался теплым на ощупь, явно нагретый нервными поглаживаниями, к которым был склонен Коннор, мягким. Чувствовал ли Коннор то же самое, когда Рик делал то же самое для него? Он не знал, но хотелось бы верить, потому что оба сердца застучали быстрее, а горло перехватило от странного чувства, терпкой смеси нежности, благоговения и восхищения.

Пристроив ошейник на кадык, Коннор прижал его, натягивая и просовывая конец в застежку. Затянул на глаз, внимательно наблюдая за Риком — тот сглотнул, чувствуя легкое, непривычное давление на шее, — и застегнул, тут же просовывая под низ три пальца. На мгновение перехватило дыхание, захотелось кашлянуть, но Коннор так же быстро убрал их и снова взялся за застежку, ослабляя. Рик дрожаще выдохнул, сжимая ладонями его талию. Не смотря на то, что Коннор раньше надевал ошейник только на себя, а ещё чаще давал Рику это сделать за него, делал он все уверенно. С присущим ему гиперфокусом, когда не существовало ничего, кроме поставленной цели.

Всегда было приятно быть центром внимания Коннора, а сейчас, когда нагретые парой поцелуев пальцы едва касались загривка, фиксируя конец ошейника, это ощущение усилилось вдвойне. Убедившись, что все хорошо и сидит правильно — не давит, не мешает дышать, — Коннор положил ладони на плечи Рика, завороженно разглядывая его шею. Рик сглотнул, все ещё отчетливо чувствуя ошейник на себе, даже слишком отчетливо, словно взгляд Коннора не давал привыкнуть к нему.

— Тебе нравится?.. — тихо спросил он, вдыхая незаметно потяжелевший запах Коннора и поглаживая быстрее двигающиеся ребра.

Коннор вздрогнул и поднял голову, глядя в его глаза. Кивнул молча, снова находя руками ошейник: поглаживая и его, и шею, просовывая пальцы под него и легонько натягивая. Приятно. Нежно. Словно не мог поверить, что происходящее — реальность. Сглотнув, просто чтобы снова почувствовать давление на шее, Рик наклонился и поцеловал Коннора, мягко прихватывая его губы. Отстранился, чтобы сцеловать упавшие на щеки слезы. Прижался лицом к макушке, целуя и накрывая ладонью атласный бант на шее Коннора, который так старательно завязывал сам.

— Я люблю тебя, — влажно выдохнул Коннор, и Рик кивнул. Снова поцеловал его волосы, его лицо, губы.

— Люблю тебя, — шепнул он в ответ и мягко повалил Коннора на кровать, прижимая к себе и собираясь вовсе не словами показать, насколько сильно.


	18. Ксенофилия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: на время этой части общий уровень ксенофилии повышается с первого уровня («нормальные мужики со странными письками») до третьего («демоны, драконы, вервольфы, oh my!»). Если Вас сквикнет в любой момент прочтения — закройте и сделайте вид, что этой части не существует, переходите к следующей. Пожалуйста, берегите себя.

— Я могу наконец-то узнать, что происходит, Лейтенант? — Коннор позволил своему голосу приобрести недовольный оттенок, показывая часть того, что он чувствовал по отношению ко всему происходящему.

Он заполнял отчет о последнем раскрытом убийстве с участием «перевертыша», когда Хэнк вернулся с обеда, дернул его из-за стола и в спешке загнал в машину. Все без единого объяснения куда и зачем.

— Ты помнишь, что Лиззи снова потеряла своего попугая? — уклончиво спросил Хэнк, явно избегая прямого ответа на вопрос.

Элизабет «Лиззи» Нельсон, патологоанатом, сорок восемь лет. Замужем, двое детей. Любимец семьи — гиацинтовый ара Лео. Который отчасти походил характером на старшего брата Маркуса с таким же именем, как минимум потому, что каждое лето убегал из уличного вольера и проводил на вольных хлебах от одного до трех месяцев, возвращаясь с первым признаком холодов. Каждое лето на протяжении четырех лет Элизабет переживала, вздыхала и просила каждого приходящего в морг по возможности попробовать вернуть Лео, или хотя бы сообщить ей, что он все еще жив и здоров. Конечно же Коннор помнил, и утверждать обратное — было откровенным оскорблением. Что он, собственно, и выразил Хэнку своим лицом.

— В общем наша местная команда Эр проверяла наводку по убийству у старых складов и заметила курицу на соседней крыше, — совершенно не смущаясь продолжил Хэнк. — Похоже, что тот хромал по крыше и не делал попыток улететь. Рик, добрая душа, полез за ним.

Коннор моргнул, пытаясь сопоставить информацию и всю секретность со спешкой.

— Что произошло дальше, Лейтенант?

— Рид явно забыл, что вы ребята весите чуть ли не в три раза больше, чем выглядите и не остановил его. В итоге… — Хэнк вздохнул, и Коннор уставился на него, сжимая колени и перепрыгивая с одной догадки на вторую. В любом случае, Хэнк был слишком спокоен, а значит с Риком все было в порядке. — В итоге, как мне сообщили, Рик провалился внутрь склада и прямо на головы неизвестным кокаинщикам. И что на данный момент у нас имеется два десятка истеричных наркоторговцев, один Рик под кайфом в полной боевой трансформации и шестеро патрульных, которые сейчас пытаются помыть его со шланга.

Коннор медленно выдохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях, пытаясь уложить в голове всю абсурдность ситуации.

— А попугай?.. — тихо спросил он, останавливая бегущие мысли на относительно безопасном кусочке информации.

— Обматерил всех и улетел дальше, — сообщил Хэнк, едва сдерживая смех.

Когда они прибыли на место, наркоторговцев уже выводили со склада, прямо через дыру в стене, неаккуратно проделанную Риком в пяти метрах от ворот. Судя по виду, люди были достаточно далеко от места падения Рика, и надышались кокаином гораздо меньше чем он, рухнувший прямо в блок заготовленного товара. Что сводило количество пострадавших к нулю, если не считать пулевые ранения от собственного испуга и идиотизма — количество наркотика, требуемое для хоть какого-то воздействия на гибрида, было однозначно смертельно для обычного человека. Самого же Рика смогли отогнать к другому зданию, где он лежал пластом под наблюдением Коллинза и пары людей в форме первой помощи НьюЛайф. Их грузовик, благо, тоже стоял рядом, полностью готовый к перевозке.

— Черт побери, а я думал ты у нас Годзилла, — с некоторым восхищением в голосе выдохнул Хэнк, выходя из машины.

Коннор сделал тоже самое, пристально разглядывая Рика. К счастью, внешне он выглядел вполне нормально — если считать громадное демоническое создание, покрытое белым шипастым экзоскелетом и светящимися щупальцами на месте всех веснушек «нормальным». Единственное, что ему не нравилось, так это цвет свечения — темно-оранжевый, местами красный.

— В этой форме очень выражен половой диморфизм, Лейтенант, — ответил Коннор Хэнку и закрыл дверь машины. Уловив новый звук, Рик вскинул голову, шумно втягивая воздух, и моментально заметил Коннора. К облегчению, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы его свечение перешло почти полностью в желтый. — И Ричард — Прайм, его размер вполне ожидаем. Норт тоже крупнее меня, когда трансформируется.

Он не стал уточнять, что Норт, даже будучи другим знакомым ему лично Праймом, все равно была меньше Рика.

— Как скажешь, Коннор. Делай свое дело, я улажу с Фаулером ваше отсутствие.

Рик уже медленно поднимался на лапы, постукивая хвостом по асфальту почти так же, как это делал Сумо, но Коннор замялся, оборачиваясь к Хэнку.

— Нам может понадобиться несколько дней, чтобы Ричард полностью пришел в себя. Подобная трансформация в обе стороны занимает крайне много энергии.

Хэнк оторвал взгляд от Рика и выдохнул в бороду.

— Я знаю. А ещё я знаю, что не умру без вас один вечер. И вообще, можно наконец-то будет в трусах на диване развалиться.

— Ты и при нас это делаешь постоянно, — тихо буркнул Коннор, улыбаясь, и расправил плечи. — Я позвоню, когда мы приедем в НьюЛайф, Лейтенант.

— Я приеду, как только к вам разрешат посетителей, — так же тихо ответил Хэнк. — Давай, сын, не тяни своего благоверного за… У вас вообще яйца есть?

— Есть. Внутри.

Сказав это, Коннор отправился к Рику, кивая Коллинзу. Рик моментально потянулся к Коннору ментально, наконец-то выпрямляясь на всех четырех конечностях. Стоя так, он выглядел ещё внушительные, возвышаясь над Коннором на добрые полметра в холке. Вся внушительность правда сошла на нет, когда он едва не рухнул, перецепившись о собственные когти в порыве быть ближе к Коннору. Принимая его в своем сознании, Коннор нахмурился, получая только невнятное импульсы.

— Коннор, — поприветствовал его Коллинз, затем кивнул на стоящих чуть в стороне сотрудников НьюЛайф. — Это Ребекка и Джордж, они новенькие, но знают, что делать. И я рад, что это все же был Ричард, неизвестно как бы другой отреагировал на его месте… Без обид, Коннор.

— Никаких обид, спасибо, что присмотрели за ним, — успокоил его Коннор, понимая, что сам бы на месте Рика устроил настоящий погром, и едва не рухнул на спину, когда Рику все же удалось боднуть его в грудь. Он удержался на ногах, вцепившись в щупальца на висках — бархатные отростки тут же обвили пальцы, подсвечиваясь зелёным в местах касания, — скользя ботинками по асфальту от силы толчка. — Рыся, тише. Ты меня понимаешь?

Рик послал ещё один скомканный импульс, но Коннору было достаточно и этого. Он оглянулся на сотрудников НьюЛайф, находя взглядом девушку-гибрида, и быстро связался с ней. Парочка действительно была новой, и Коннор предпочел бы кого-то из более знакомых, но и эти ребята довольно расторопно залезли в грузовик, заводя его.

— Удачи вам, — махнул рукой Коллинз, и Коннор снова просто кивнул, более занятый Риком.

Выпутав пальцы из его щупалец, Коннор мягко погладил кожу вокруг почти не изменившихся глаз, стараясь не распороть руки об окружающий их экзоскелет. Услышав в ответ одобрительное урчание, Коннор осторожно отошел назад, ловя Рика пальцами за более-менее гладкие ноздри.

— Тебе ведь так сложно стоять? — мягко сказал Коннор, начиная тянуть Рика за собой. — Пойдем, я знаю где тебе можно будет лечь и подремать.

Рик громко фыркнул, обдавая пальцы горячим воздухом, но послушно пошел за ним к грузовику. Ему было явно неудобно держать голову так низко, но он честно почти полз, прижимаясь грудью к асфальту и стараясь держаться поближе к Коннору. Мало-помалу, но они залезли в мягко освещенный кузов, стараясь разместиться как можно удобнее. Места для Рика было все же маловато, выпрямиться на всех четверых он не мог, не говоря уже о том, чтобы встать на задние лапы, а потому приходилось лежать. Но судя по всему самого Рика это не расстраивало, и ему вполне было хорошо — главное положить голову Коннору на колени, окружив его передними лапами. Послав гибриду из НьюЛайф ментальную отмашку, Коннор снова почесал веки Рика, успокаивая его.

Рик вполне спокойно пережил закрытие кузова и начало поездки, но Коннору следовало ожидать, что рано или поздно что-то случится. Что-то в этом случае представлял собой неожиданный интерес Рика к вылизыванию рук Коннора, а затем и его лица. Коннор честно терпел это, улыбаясь — как-никак, но это было приятно — но стоило ему открыть рот чтобы что-то сказать, как Рик тут же засунул туда свой язык, начиная наполнять полумрак кузова розовым свечением. Едва не поперхнувшись, Коннор сделал глубокий вдох, посасывая самый кончик. Только не было похоже, что Рика устроит только один поцелуй: подождав немного он начал медленно гладить язык Коннора своим, однозначно пытаясь его возбудить. И, черт возьми, довольно успешно.

Стоило ожидать, что если кокаин и подействует хоть как-то на Рика, кроме ожидаемой дикой дезориентации и невозможности вернуться в привычный вид, то это будет через повышенное сексуальное желание.

— Рик, — выдохнул Коннор, руками вытаскивая его язык изо рта, — ты понимаешь, что делаешь?

Тот фыркнул тихо, держа пасть раскрытой, обнажая всему миру острые зубы, и снова попытался что-то ментально передать. Снова неуспешно, но Коннор примерно уловил общий смысл — любовь, желание, страсть.

— Мы вряд ли сможем заняться сексом, пока ты не контролируешь себя полностью, — попытался пояснить Коннор, поглаживая его язык. Его не смущал ни нынешний размер Рика, ни его общая форма, как это могло бы смутить и испугать обычного человека. В конце-концов, они уже занимались сексом, когда были трансформированы оба. Но сейчас одно неуклюжее движение значило, что Коннор может остаться с глубокими порезами на коже, а Рик — со вселенским чувством вины.

И Рик это прекрасно понимал сам, если судить по тому, как он тихо заскулил и убрал язык обратно, закрывая пасть.

— Минет? — предложил Коннор, улыбаясь. — Сначала я тебе, потом ты мне. Если не уснешь, конечно.

Издав низкий гортанный звук, Рик качнул головой, а затем медленно перевернулся на спину, раскидывая задние лапы в стороны, обнажая приоткрытую от возбуждения половую щель. Глянул на Коннора, выжидающе, снова мягко толкаясь на ментальном уровне.

— О, — Коннор моргнул, сопоставляя позу с сообщением. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я…

Рик мягко фыркнул и стукнул хвостом пару раз о стенку кузова. Коннор на полном автомате шикнул на него, затем вздохнул и начал раздеваться. Оставшись полностью без одежды, и сложив аккуратно рабочий костюм, он глянул на терпеливо ждущего Рика. Вздохнул снова, подходя ближе к его голове, стараясь не морщиться от ощущения холодного металла под ногами, и поставил одну ногу на более-менее гладкую шею. И очень надеясь, что грузовик не налетит на какую-то яму. Рик явно думал в том же направлении, потому что поднял переднюю лапу, не обхватывая, но давая Коннору ухватиться за когти. Вынув язык он сначала лизнул Коннора в живот, больше успокаивая, чем настраивая на секс. Затем жадно вылизал бедра, одновременно и расслабляя, и распаляя вновь, и только после этого прямо касаясь половой щели. Немного неуклюже, но от этого не менее приятно. Коннор мягко застонал, становясь на носочки. Подмахивая бедрами языку Рика, он крепче сжал его когти, чувствуя как от паха разливается жар, сводя мышцы и воруя воздух из груди. Совсем немного, и Рик вжал язык в приоткрывшуюся половую щель, практически опаляя вспышкой удовольствия, и низко, довольно зарычал, когда она полностью раскрылась. Коннор едва не рухнул на его лапу, когда Рик лизнул его ещё несколько раз после этого, очищая от смазки вульву и поднятый член.

Только после этого он убрал язык, и Коннору удалось немного перевести дух. Облизнув пересохшие губы, он опустился на пятки, и сделал несколько шагов на дрожащих ногах. Едва не упал, в последний момент снова схватившись за подставленные когти. Рассмеялся, когда Рик встревоженно заворчал за спиной, елозя хвостом по полу кузова.

— Помоги, — потребовал он, покусывая губы, чтобы сдержать улыбку. И Рик фыркнул, выгнулся сильнее, раскидывая во все стороны светящиеся между желтым и лиловым щупальца. Раздвинул бедра в стороны, насколько хватало места.

Все так же держась за длинные изогнутые когти, Коннор осторожно вскарабкался между бедер Рика, на шершавую, но мягкую кожу, покрытую гладкими чешуйками. Встав на колени он погладил его бедра, пропуская пальцы сквозь маленькие щупальца, похлопал по непропорционально маленькому и тонкому животу, и только затем потер обеими руками половую щель Рика, размазывая голубоватую смазку. Большего Рику не понадобилось — с утробным, похожим на рык стоном, его член выскользнул наружу между ладоней Коннора, тяжело покачиваясь. Надавив на самое основание члена, Коннор погладил самый крупный бугорок гребня, и привычно провел по нему губами, собирая солоноватую смазку. С одной стороны было хорошо, что гениталии не были подвержены трансформации, с другой — означало, что Рик всегда отличался крупными габаритами для человека, на что Коннор тоже не жаловался.

Уперев одну ладонь в крышу кузова, Рик уперся локтем в пол, снова подставляя Коннору когти в крайне толстом намеке, пытаясь ещё поверх этого ментально передать свое желание. Разделяя его, Коннор отпустил его член, хватаясь за когти, и поднялся выше на коленях. С довольным вздохом, Рик сначала мазнул всей длиной по бедрам Коннора, а после нащупал кончиком вход во влагалище, частично проталкивая член внутрь. Закусив губу, Коннор с тихим стоном опустился вниз, заканчивая процесс за него, пока его ягодицы не вжались в бедра Рика.

Не желая кончить вот так, только от предварительных ласк и горячего, растягивающего до предела члена внутри, Коннор глубоко вдохнул через нос. Выдохнул, непроизвольно сжимая когти Рика крепче, когда малейшее движение внутри отозвалось блаженным спазмом. Сглотнув, Коннор медленно поднял бедра, чувствуя каждый миллиметр выходящего из него члена, каждый твердый бугорок, и со стоном опустился обратно. Рик заметно напрягся под ним, взрыкнул, оскалив зубы, но честно не шевельнулся, отдавая Коннору полный контроль над ситуацией. Только дернул хвостом от переизбытка ощущений, когда Коннор заметно сжался от удовольствия, повторяя движение бедрами во второй раз.

А на третий раз Коннор сорвался, быстро находя темп, сводящий их обоих с ума. Под поскуливание Рика, он вовсе навалился грудью на подставленные пальцы, уронив голову и постанывая каждый раз, когда член полностью наполнял его. Игнорируя дрожь и жжение в бедрах, Коннор с силой опускался вниз и резко поднимался, задыхаясь и жадно хватая воздух ртом. Все внутри словно пульсировало от удовольствия, билось в одном ритме с бешено бьющимися сердцами, искрами проходя по нервам. Он зажмурился, чувствуя как дрожит, как сжимается влагалище и член прижимается к животу. Как снова мокнут ресницы от невольных слез — просто так хорошо, так горячо, и член внутри пульсирует, а в ушах звенят собственные стоны и низкий рык.

Оргазм накатывает быстро и безжалостно, и Коннор в последний раз опускается, почти вбивает член Рика в себя, вскрикивает, когда тот кончает следом. Он определенно натёр колени, и возможно даже ягодицы о сухую чешую, но на несколько минут ничего этого не существует — есть только горячие толчки спермы внутри и дробящее сознание наслаждение. А после приходит блаженное расслабление, на грани полной беспомощности, и легкая остаточная дрожь в одновременно тяжёлом и невесомом теле.

С трудом приподняв голову, Коннор окинул взглядом Рика и фыркнул, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Чудовищное по человеческим меркам создание, машина для массового уничтожения, вспоровшая когтями в порыве страсти крышу машины, словно масло горячим ножом… Лежит, вывалив язык на бок, блаженно прикрыв глаза и светясь нежно-розовым на всех щупальцах, наполняя кузов громким пыхтением, в разы громче, чем собственные попытки Коннора восстановить дыхание.

— Ты знаешь, что тебе ещё убирать?.. — слабо сказал он, роняя голову обратно на твердые пальцы, поглаживая рассеянно коготь одной рукой.

Рик втянул язык обратно в рот, попутно облизнув свой нос, и недовольно заскулил на него.


	19. Секс в публичном месте, официальная одежда

В каморке было очевидно тесно для них обоих и всего инвентаря для уборки. Справедливости ради, швабры и химия были там гораздо раньше их, но Коннора это не остановило. Он прижал Рика к стене, плотно закрывая за ними дверь, а затем поцеловал так, словно это единственное что могло спасти его от мгновенной смерти. Это не было верным утверждением, но Рик не менее жадно ответил ему, крепко сжимая ягодицы, так соблазнительно обтянутые брюками.

Рот у Коннора горячий, влажный, сладкий от леденцов, которые он грыз всю дорогу к выставке. И сам он — слишком желанный, чтобы выпустить из рук и воззвать к голосу разума. Одетый с иголочки, с приглаженными волосами, вежливый и сногсшибательный джентльмен. И единственное украшение на всей его персоне — аккуратное черное кольцом на безымянном пальце, сквозь которое пролегала тонкая сапфировая полоса… На внутренней стороне которого были выгравированы их имена и дата свадьбы.

Рик с самого начала понимал, что этим все закончится, когда Коннор вышел в этом наряде из комнаты. Слишком остро подчеркивала черная ткань тонкую талию и крепкие бедра, притягивала внимание к шее, груди, плечам. В какой-то момент он бы сам не выдержал и затянул Коннора в уединенное место. Только он надеялся, что терпения хватит до конца официальной части выставки: когда разойдутся репортеры, станет меньше людей, и общие друзья будут заняты друг другом. Но во всем этом он забыл учесть целеустремленность Коннора.

Если Коннор что-то очень сильно хотел — его нельзя было остановить. И очевидно, что хотел он Рика прямо здесь и сейчас, в темноте и тесной комнатке, наплевав на то, что их могут хватиться и начать искать. Или услышать, если Коннор не перестанет так активно тереться всем телом об Рика.

— Нас поймают, — едва сдерживая стон, выдохнул Рик, запрокинув голову, когда Коннор дал ему вдохнуть, покрывая влажными поцелуями линию челюсти и шею, — и я свалю всю вину на тебя.

— Если ты будешь держать себя в руках? — Коннор улыбнулся в его шею, одну за другой расстегивая пуговицы дорогого пиджака. — Никто ничего не заподозрит.

Распахнув пиджак, Коннор тут же прижал ладони к груди Рика. Сжал, погладил, выдергивая черную рубашку из-за пояса, провел ногтями по ребрам, спускаясь к животу. Втянув воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, Рик дернул Коннора на себя в ответ, почти усаживая на свою ногу и крепче сжимая его зад. Глянув в потемневшие от возбуждения глаза, подсвеченные лиловым сиянием, он оскалился, едва касаясь носа Коннора своим.

— Не знаю, ты очень сильно испытываешь мое терпение, Кон, — тихо сказал Рик, чуть поднимая Коннора и опуская его на подставленное бедро, заставляя крепко потереться пахом и издать самый соблазнительный в мире звук. — Может ты на самом деле хочешь, чтобы нас поймали?

— Может и хочу, — с вызовом прошептал Коннор, притягивая Рика за галстук, и без капли страха провел языком по острым клыкам. Не упуская шанса, Рик углубил поцелуй, жадно вылизывая рот, пока руки Коннора скользнули под рубашку, царапая тупыми ногтями бока и живот.

Застонав тихо, Рик прикусил подставленные губы, стараясь ртом схватить как можно больше воздуха: горячего, пропитанного запахом Коннора. Снова вжал его пахом в свое бедро, мешая дрожащим от возбуждения пальцами расстегивать ремень. Коннор даже заворчал на него за это, тихонько и низко, прикусывая шею над воротником рубашки. Вместо того, чтобы успокоить, это только сильнее распалило Рика: выбило воздух из лёгких в хриплом стоне, свело низ живота, растекаясь в паху острым желанием. Всей его выдержки едва хватило на то, чтобы дать Коннору время выдернуть ремень из пряжки и расстегнуть брюки. Затем Рик отпустил Коннора, тяжело нажимая ладонями на его плечо и макушку в беззвучном приказе. Глянув на его лицо, Коннор послушно рухнул на колени, совершенно не заботясь, что пачкает штаны. Зацепившись пальцами за резинку трусов, Коннор потянул их вниз, прижимаясь губами к животу во влажном поцелуе.

С довольным стоном Рик крепко сжал его затылок и направил его горячий рот ниже, где из приоткрытой половой щели сочилась смазка.


	20. Грязный разговор

— Ты пахнешь так соблазнительно, — шепнул Рик ему на ухо, горячо выдыхая на гиперчувствительную от возбуждения кожу, — что я готов тебя съесть.

Коннор застонал в ладонь, зажимающую его рот, и поджал пальцы на ногах. Обычно именно он нашептывал Рику в уши, что хочет с ним сделать, что хочет, чтобы сделали с ним, как именно он медленно разберет Рика на кусочки и сложит обратно, оставив свой след так глубоко, что никто и никогда не смоет его — но сегодня Рик резко обернул все против него самого. Придавил к кровати, закрыл рот, не давая комментировать, и просунул одну руку под живот, находя пальцами половую щель. Всего несколько минут, полных хриплого шёпота, и Коннор уже вскидывал бедра, потираясь членом о подставленную ладонь.

— Я люблю, когда ты полностью в моей власти, — Рик обхватил его член пальцами, говоря это, и Коннор вздрогнул, захныкал, едва не теряя смысл слов. Надавил со знанием дела на гребень, массируя твердые, но очень чувствительные бугорки у самого основания. — Обычно ты сильный, стойкий. Но сейчас? Сейчас ты такой мягкий, податливый, мокрый… И все это для меня.

Его член проскользнул между ягодиц, плотно прилегая к коже. Его длины вполне хватило, чтобы прижаться кончиком к влагалищу, дразня, но не пытаясь войти внутрь. Коннор застонал и попытался потереться об него, сделать хоть что-то, чтобы заполнить тянущую пустоту внутри. Казалось ещё немного, и он буквально загорится изнутри от пылающего под кожей возбуждения. Задохнется от того, как слова и касания Рика только сильнее кормили его, не принося облегчения.

— Как ты дрожишь, — в голосе Рика проскользнуло откровенное восхищение. — Такой красивый, и весь дрожишь. Хочешь меня? Хочешь, чтобы я поставил тебя раком и выдрал как маленькую сучку?

Коннор замычал в его ладонь громкое и неразборчивое «Да, черт возьми!», жмуря глаза. Сильнее дернулся, вжимаясь задом в бедра Рика, почти расцарапывая его руку, за которую все время держался, стараясь не потерять себя в удовольствии.

— Тише, тише, — шепнул Рик и Коннор откровенно захныкал, не в силах и дальше терпеть сводящее с ума возбуждение. — А может мне стоит посадить тебя к себе на лицо. Вылизать хорошенько твою киску, или…

Не дав Коннору времени полностью осознать происходящее, Рик уложил его на живот, вжимая в кровать всем своим весом. Живот и бедра моментально свело приятным спазмом, даже член крепко дернулся в руке Рика от ощущения горячего тяжелого тела на спине. Гулкое биение двух сердец, сбивчивое дыхание на затылке — и Коннор заскулил, когда Рик крепко закусил его загривок, удобнее разводя и придерживая его бедра рукой. Один хриплый вдох и он начал мучительно-медленно проталкивать свой член внутрь: наполняя до предела сантиметр за сантиметром, растягивая, массируя изнутри мягкими пульсациями и твердым гребнем.

— Какой ты узкий, — взрыкнул Рик, разжимая зубы и вгоняясь до конца одним резким толчком, когда Коннору уже казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть и он умрет. — Боже, я могу кончить просто от того, как ты сжимаешься вокруг.

Коннор всхлипнул, роняя первые слезы от облегчения и бушующего внутри наслаждения — так хорошо было чувствовать Рика на себе, внутри себя, слышать как ломается его голос и выдержка — и легонько куснул его за ладонь. С шипением втянув воздух сквозь зубы, Рик тут же убрал руку от рта Коннора. Вместо этого он заставил его повернуть голову на бок и шепнул, отводя бедра назад и резко вталкиваясь обратно:  
— Ты кончишь на моем члене. Потом я заставлю кончить тебя ещё раз. А потом я спущу в тебя, так сильно и глубоко, что ты ещё неделю будешь ходить с моей спермой внутри.

Коннор беззвучно распахнул рот, напрягаясь всем телом от почти болезненной волны возбуждения и удовольствия, которым тело отозвалось на новый толчок и безумное, собственническое обещание.

— Все будут знать, кому ты принадлежишь, Коннор, — почти прорычал Рик прежде чем жадно поцеловать раскрытый рот и начать озверело втрахивать его в постель.


	21. Эротические игры с едой

— Вроде в этот раз соус получился, — пробормотал Коннор, и Рик довольно прикрыл глаза, чувствуя как его горячий вес опустился прямо на зад. — И я даже ничего не спалил.

Рик мягко фыркнул, мимолётно вспоминая как сложно Коннору не отвлекаться во время готовки, и пошевелил лопатками.

— Не холодный? — спросил он и повернул голову на бок, поудобнее складывая руки под подложенной подушкой.

— Нет, — ответил Коннор и на линии взгляда Рика появились две стальные мисочки, с шоколадным соусом и кусочками фруктов. — По мне даже горячеватый, но… Это я.

Что Коннору горячо, то Рику, с куда более грубой кожей, должно быть нормально. Забавная разница, если не брать в учёт, что при всей нежности кожного покрова, болевой порог у Коннора был в чудовищных границах, часто беспокоя Рика необъяснимыми синяками. О которых Коннор, конечно же, даже не подозревал.

— Осторожно с пальцами, — буркнул Рик, стараясь отвлечься от не самых приятных мыслей и вернуться к более приятным вещам.

Например к тому, как Коннор хмыкнул и огладил его плечи, спускаясь нагретыми ладонями к пояснице. Постучал легонько пальцами и начал легонько массировать позвонки, медленно поднимаясь обратно к плечам и уделяя должное внимание шее.

— Ты решил сделать мне массаж? — будучи не против такого поворота событий, Рик довольно выдохнул, чувствуя как тает под руками Коннора

— Хочу немного расслабить, — Коннор куда более крепко сжал его плечи, но быстро отпустил, продолжая просто поглаживать спину. — Ты о чем-то задумался и напрягся. Не надо так.

— Прости, — пробормотал Рик и легонько вздрогнул, когда Коннор начал обводить ногтем светящиеся скопления пятнышек на его спине. Вдоль хребта. Узкими полосками оттуда. Два крупных пятна на лопатках и одно на самом крестце. То, чего не было у самого Коннора: только тонкая полоска на позвонках и совсем немного на лопатках.

Коннор что-то задумчиво промычал, слишком увлеченный процессом. Затем наклонился и потерся носом о висок Рика, заставляя улыбнуться тёплому ласковому чувству поднявшемуся в груди.

— Закрой глаза, — сказал он, и Рик послушно опустил веки, глубоко втягивая носом его запах.

И тут же довольно выдохнул, когда шеи коснулся кусочек фрукта, размазывая по коже теплый шоколад. Он успел только едва подостыть, приятно стягивая, как был тут же слизан горячим языком. Затем Коннор без промедления достал новый кусочек, рисуя жирную спираль на лопатке. Сцеловал её, прихватывая кожу маленькими клыками под едва слышный стон. Спираль на другой лопатке, горячий язык на коже — и Рику стало жарко.

— А мне? — хрипло спросил он, сбивчиво дыша.

Почти над самым ухом послышался мягкий смешок, и пальцы Коннора коснулись губ, проталкивая в послушно открывшийся рот неровный кусочек. Кисловатый вкус клубники, сладкий шоколад, но вкуснее всего пальцы Коннора, которые Рик тут же затянул в рот, довольно посасывая. Застонал уже Коннор, упираясь носом в затылок, но в итоге все равно отстранился, забирая руку.

Он сполз на кровать, рисуя что-то большое под лопатками Рика. Тут же приник губами, как никогда испытывая его терпение своими ласками. Прикусил, и Рик застонал, потираясь бедрами о простыню. Но этого было слишком мало, чтобы сбросить тянущий пах жидкий жар. Становящийся только сильнее с каждым новым кусочком фрукта, который Коннор прикладывал к его коже или прижимал к губам.

Клубника, банан, виноград, арбуз, измазанные шоколадом пальцы. Поцелуй, такой же сладкий и совершенно неожиданный. Рик хныкнул прямо в рот Коннора, давая вылизать свой язык и почти отчаянно толкаясь бедрами в постель. И когда Коннор просунул руку под его живот, двумя пальцами крепко потирая края половой щели — Рик задрожал, едва не задохнувшись от удовольствия и облегчения, наконец-то выпуская член наружу.

Рик с трудом сглотнул, стараясь отдышаться, и открыл глаза, когда Коннор убрал руку, но ничего больше не произошло. Снедаемый любопытством и желанием он неловко обернулся через плечо, приподнимаясь на локтях. Встретился взглядом с Коннором, который задумчиво покусывал губы, светясь почти пурпурным на висках. Глянул на металлическую мисочку в его руках и вопросительно приподнял брови.

И едва не вскрикнул, когда Коннор шкодливо улыбнулся ему и вылил остатки шоколадного соуса прямо между ягодиц.

С готовностью припадая ртом мгновение спустя.


	22. Дрочка члена

После тяжелой рабочей смены Коннор наконец-то смог позволить себе загнать отца отсыпаться в обнимку с Сумо и уже в своей спальне залезть к Ричарду на колени, вооружившись одеялом и планшетом. Вырисовывался идеальный ленивый вечер: ненапряжный боевик с красивыми эффектами и без смысла и Рик, обнимающий его как плюшевую игрушку. Большой, горячий и сонный. Было что-то неимоверно приятное в том, чтобы так просто сидеть на бедрах Рика, чувствовать спиной его дыхание, а животом — тяжёлые руки. Прижаться щекой к его виску и просто ни о чем не думать.

Это расслабляло. До такой степени, что Коннор даже не сразу заметил, как Рик опустил одну руку на низ его живота, мягко поглаживая кругами. Глянув на Рика Коннор задрал одну бровь, но тот лишь рассеянно чмокнул его в висок, смотря фильм. Или делая вид, что смотрит фильм, потому что его пальцы пролезли под резинку трусов, подбираясь к лобку.

— Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать? — голос Коннора практически не дрогнул, когда Рик провел пальцами вдоль его половой щели. Накрыл её, чуть надавливая и массируя.

— Этот фильм ужасно нелогичен и повторяет абсолютно все глупые клише, позиционируя себя при этом как оригинальный блокбастер, — Рик зачем-то озвучил совершенно ясные вещи и поцеловал Коннора, когда тот открыл рот, чтобы намекнуть про руку между своих ног.

Его язык моментально прижал язык Коннора книзу, заставляя зажмуриться от приятных ощущений, разливающегося по телу тепла и расслабления. Вытащив свободную руку из-под одеяла, Рик стукнул пальцами по поверхности планшета, ставя фильм на паузу, и выдернул его из рук Коннора, не глядя откладывая на тумбочку. Сильнее надавил на половую щель, начиная стягивать с Коннора трусы. Коннор же довольно выдохнул через нос, растягивая поцелуй, и приподнял бедра, помогая Рику. Поймал его за запястье, пряча руки обратно под одеяло и направляя под толстовку. Понимая просьбу без каких-либо слов, Рик сжал его грудь, поглаживая сосок большим пальцем.

Коннор вздрогнул, разрывая поцелуй, и мягко застонал, находя и сжимая бедра Рика. Тот не раздумывая обхватил губами мочку его уха, посасывая, и снова погладил пальцами половую щель, избавившись от мешающей ткани. Надавив, Рик провел пальцем прямо по центру, заставляя Коннора полностью раскрыться и выпустить член. Поймав ладонью вытекшую смазку, Рик обхватил самое основание пениса, протянул вверх, пока не зажал большим пальцем самый кончик. И Коннор сжался всем телом от удовольствия, громко дыша через рот, толкнулся навстречу, когда Рик опустил руку обратно книзу, сдавливая широкой ладонью гладкий гребень.

Не выдержав съедающего изнутри жара, Коннор отбросил одеяло в сторону и схватил Рика за руки, то ли пытаясь остановить, то ли просто пытаясь найти что-то заземляющее среди захлестывающего его удовольствия. Это не помешало Рику обвести языком его ухо и надавить раскрытой ладонью на грудь, заставляя лежать смирно, и явно упиваясь пульсом бьющегося под ребрами сердца. Коннор громко хныкнул, подрагивая в его руках, теряясь в даруемых ощущениях — влажный язык и горячее дыхание на ухе, шее, плече, крепкая сухая ладонь на груди, и горячие пальцы на члене.

От последнего Коннор буквально не мог оторвать взгляд. Словно заворожённый он смотрел как ритмично двигается запястье Рика, вверх, и вниз, и вверх, надавливая на бугорки гребня, как выгибается перед самым кончиком, зажимает его. И каждое движение посылает вдоль спины волну наслаждения, словно белый разряд тока. И эта волна бьет в голову, сводит бедра, сворачивается требовательной тягой внизу живота, стекает смазкой по бедрам.

Коннор мог бы кончить прямо в этот момент. Не выдержать, дернуть членом, заливая руку Рика спермой, выгнуться на нем дугой, выдыхая из лёгких последний воздух. Но голод внутри сильнее. Подстегиваемый терпким запахом Рика, он требует больше, чем просто грубые ласки рукой, всегда больше — Коннор хочет самого Рика, в себе, на себе. Его вес, его силу, его едва сдерживаемое животное желание.

— Трахни меня, — громко и требовательно простонал Коннор свое желание, и Рик резко замер, едва ли не до боли прижимая Коннора к себе. Хрипло выдохнул обдавая жаром шею, и перевернул их обоих, прижимая оскаленные клыки к уху.

— С удовольствием.


	23. Шибари, сайз-кинк

Если быть точным, то Коннора нельзя назвать маленьким. Он высокий, на порядок выше среднего роста по Америке, широкоплечий. Стройный, поджарый, местами до худобы, но все равно чертовски привлекательный. Его тело в глазах Ричарда — идеальная смесь крепких мышц, выступающих костей и мягких мест, которые так приятно сжимать и покусывать. Коннор словно был создан для длинных погонь и быстрых, кровавых драк. Рик это видел, знал, чувствовал собственными ладонями и губами, раз за разом с восхищением исследуя каждый сантиметр Коннора.

Но несмотря на все это, находясь рядом с Риком, Коннор казался… Хрупким. Маленьким. Кем-то, кого нужно было защищать, несмотря на очевидные доказательства обратного. Возможно причина этого лежала в физической разнице, возможно в отличии их лиц и поведения, возможно в грубой бескомпромиссности полового диморфизма «перевёртышей», возможно во всем этом сразу. Чтобы это ни было, но оно сводило Коннора с ума в самых лучших смыслах.

И если быть откровенным — Рика тоже. Цитируя трешовые порнографические романы, которые Коннор скачивал на общий планшет (ненасытное чудовище, словно ему не хватало секса в реальности), Рик мог сказать, что это «будило в нем зверя» и все первобытные инстинкты разом. Было что-то определенно приятное, чтобы выпустить это все наружу… Но не менее приятно было дать Коннору связать этого внутреннего зверя, захлестнуть крепкими веревками, забирая контроль и показывая то, что сам Коннор на полном серьезе прозвал «средние садистские наклонности, в существование которых никто не верит». Нередко — буквально.

Как сейчас, когда Рик мог только тяжело дышать, наблюдая за тем, как тонкие, в сравнении с его, пальцы Коннора перебирают концы веревки, создавая из них прекрасный узор. Начинаясь от шеи, он крепко оплетал грудь Рика, подчеркивая и выставляя напоказ крепкие мышцы, спускался по животу к паху, где Коннор быстро вил новые узлы и сплетения, оплетая таз и бедра, захлестнув верёвку между ягодиц и вокруг подрагивающего члена. Вил Коннор его туго, с полным осознанием того, что в конце всего Рику нравилось видеть на себе следы от веревки, купаться во внимании, которое он уделял им в конце сессии. Да и во время её было возбуждающе чувствовать себя пойманным, спутанным, скованным в руках Коннора, ощущать как веревка стягивает грудь, ерзает по коже, впитывая пот.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спокойно и тихо спросил Коннор, вырывая Рика из густого тумана удовольствия в реальный мир. Он остановился, тут и там просовывая два пальца под путы. Строго по правилам, даже если эти правила создавались для обычных людей и Рик вполне мог порвать веревку, приложив достаточно усилий.

— Х… Хорошо, — слово нашлось с трудом, пришлось вдохнуть и облизать пересохшие губы, но Рик сказал его. — Мне хорошо.

Коннор поднял голову, глядя Рику прямо в глаза и тихо хмыкнул. Отпустил концы веревки и потянулся в сторону, беря с пола стакан. Рик замечает это краем глаза, в зеркале шкафа за спиной Коннора, но большую часть его внимания занимает то, что даже когда они оба стоят на коленях — Коннор меньше. И в то же время — занимает всю вселенную Рика одним своим присутствием.

— Рыся, — Коннор цокнул языком и крепко сжал загривок, поднося стакан к его губам. Рик тут же послушно отпил, впервые осознавая, как сильно хотелось пить, и как приятно может растекаться по языку теплая вода. — Не уходи далеко.

Убрав уже пустой стакан, Коннор погладил его по щекам, убрал со лба мокрые волосы и поцеловал приоткрытые губы. Рик потянулся за большим, втягивая всей грудью его густой запах, но Коннор тихо шикнул на него, поправляя узлы на груди. Погладил её, приятно сжал, а затем опустил руки на бедра и надавил, заставляя полностью сесть. Веревки тут же приятно натянулись, и Рик не удержался от короткого стона, прикрывая от удовольствия глаза. Не останавливаясь, Коннор погладил его по бокам и ногам, чуть подергивая вязь то тут, то там, чтобы равномерно распределить давление. Сместился ему за спину, все время прижимая ладони к коже, давая знать, что он с ним, рядом, вот он.

— Руки вместе, — приказал Коннор, и Рик послушно сжал локти вместе за спиной, сводя лопатки.

Первая петля крепко стянула запястья, и Рик снова застонал. Эту часть узора он хорошо знал и любил, не видя, но чувствуя, как Коннор обматывает его руки веревкой. Быстро и красиво: набрасывает, затягивает, вяжет декоративные узлы ловкими пальцами, набрасывает новый виток, выше и выше. Не удержавшись, Рик напряг руки и тут же вздрогнул, чувствуя как напряглись веревки не только на них, но и на бедрах, посылая приятную щекотку вдоль хребта, сводя бедра удовольствием.

— Ричард, — строго одернул его Коннор, шлепнув заготовленной петлей по плечу, и Рик моментально расслабился с мягким ворчанием где-то глубоко в груди.

Убедившись, что Рик послушно замер, Коннор продолжил вязать его руки, поднимаясь почти к самым плечам. Остановившись там на короткий миг, Коннор поцеловал висок Рика и захлестнул веревкой его шею. Дыхание моментально сперло, но вовсе не от давления на горло. Заскулив, Рик откинул голову назад, напрягся непроизвольно, его член едва ли не свился кольцом, оставляя на животе след из голубоватой смазки. Но в этот раз Коннор не стал его одергивать — только поправил веревку, проверил её тугость, и продолжил вязь, плотно обвивая шею. Дойдя до самого подбородка Коннор потянул свободные концы веревки вниз, набрасывая последнюю петлю на самые запястья и фиксируя их там. Остановился, выжидая.

Рик неуверенно сглотнул, чувствуя как веревка давит горло. Попытался выпрямить шею, но веревка на руках моментально натянулась, болезненно оттягивая плечи и запястья. Движение плечами — и потянуло горло, руками — стянуло бедра и живот, переходя оттуда на грудь. Он был пойман, опутан так, что любое движение смещало натяжение, отзывалось в другом месте, перекатывалось по коже так приятно, что тело пробила невольная дрожь.

— Как ощущения? — все так же уверенно шепнул Коннор Рику на ухо, словно сам не был возбужден не меньше его.

Вместо ответа Рик застонал, крепко сжимая кулаки. Коннор немного поколебался, но в итоге поцеловал его плечо и поднялся на ноги. Рик моментально открыл глаза, находя его взглядом. Выдохнул в восхищении, наблюдая как тот обошел его, встал перед ним, давая рассмотреть гладкую кожу, любимые изгибы тела, мягкое лиловое свечение на плечах. Затем Коннор опустился на правое бедро Рика и он снова зажмурился, чувствуя кожей горячую и влажную промежность, тяжёлый от возбуждения член.

Опершись ладонями о плечи Рика, Коннор качнул бедрами, задавая начало плавного, но быстрого ритма. И Рик мог только сидеть неподвижно, поскуливать, непроизвольно вздрагивая и подергивая членом, пока Коннор буквально трахал себя на его ноге. Мог только слушать, как изменяется дыхание Коннора, постепенно переходя на довольные постанывания. Как уже они смешиваются с шумом крови в ушах, только сильнее ломая затуманенное возбуждением и удовольствием сознание. А потом Коннор крепко сжал его член, быстро и грубо надрачивая, в последний раз проехался пахом по бедру, и мир Рика взорвался всепоглощающей вспышкой наслаждения.


	24. Секс в душе

— Эй…

Коннор даже не вздрогнул, когда Рик резко отдернул штору душа, заглядывая к нему. Только наградил его усталым, ничего не выражающим взглядом и уперся обратно лбом в плитку.

— Хэнк сказал, что все плохо, но это уже серьезно, — задумчиво заметил Рик и залез в ванную, тут же зашипел, оказавшись под ливнем едва теплой воды. Пересилив себя, он пристроился у Коннора за спиной и осторожно вернул штору на место, чтобы не заливать пол водой. А затем мягко попросил:  
— Поговори со мной?

Подумав, Коннор тяжело вздохнул и дернул плечом.

— Я упустил важного свидетеля. Споткнулся в грязи и извалялся, как свинья. Пока встал — его уже и след простыл. Капитан даже орать не стал, глянул и приказал валить домой.

Принимая это за разрешение, Рик положил ладонь между его лопаток, а второй рукой потянулся к крану, делая воду горячее. Коннор вздрогнул мелко, от того, какой горячей показалась ладонь Рика на замерзшей коже.

— Неудача на работе, испачканная одежда и ПМС, я правильно тебя понял? — спросил Рик, поглаживая спину Коннора, даже когда тот неглядя шлепнул его по бедру. — Не дерись в ванной.

— Тебе обязательно вынюхивать все? — недовольно спросил Коннор, оборачиваясь к Рику лицом, чувствуя как запекло щеки. Горячая вода и Рик определенно помогли ему расслабиться, волной разгоняя холод, в который Коннор загнал себя, чтобы избавиться от мерзкого комка эмоций в груди. Но настроение все равно было не очень игривым, а собственная кожа казалась слишком маленькой, и без интимных подробностей его гормонального фона.

— Я не контролирую свой нос, а он крайне чувствителен к твоему запаху, — Рик пожал плечами, не выражая ни капли стыда. Когда же Коннор заворчал на него — он просто обнял его одной рукой, привлекая к груди, и потянулся за мочалкой.

Зная, что раздражение на ровном месте ни к чему продуктивному не приведет, Коннор громко выдохнул через нос и прижался лбом к ключице Рика. Вода к этому моменту окончательно нагрелась, обволакивая и его, и Рика приятным теплом, ударяясь о кожу мелкими каплями. Так было… Хорошо. Спокойно.

— Капитан назвал тебя по имени, или по фамилии, когда отправлял домой? — спросил Рик, отпуская талию Коннора, чтобы вылить побольше геля для душа на мочалку, наполняя ванную сладким фруктовым запахом.

— По имени… — Коннор нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, к чему вообще был вопрос, а затем выдохнул в осознании:

— Он на меня не злился?

— Ты с ним работаешь дольше, ты мне скажи, — Рик снова обнял Коннора левой рукой, в этот раз опуская тяжелую руку на плечи, и прижал мочалку к лопаткам. — Я уверен, что и свидетеля ты завтра легко найдешь. Но. Завтра. У нас давно не было совместных выходных.

— Это не выходной, — буркнул Коннор, начиная таять в его руках, и наконец-то обнял Рика в ответ, сжимая его шею. Шершавая мочалка приятно скользила по коже, смывая усталость и плохое настроение, словно они были простой грязью. И Рик долго не задерживался на одном месте, растирая спину и бока, зад, убирая руку с плеч и вымывая их, пока всю кожу не защипало приятно.

Выжав пену, Рик повернул её в руке, и начал тереть Коннора по-новой более гладкой стороной. Медленнее, но тщательнее проходя вдоль хребта, по ребрам, между ягодиц. Недовольно застонав, Коннор поднялся на носочки, сбегая от возбуждающего касания и вместо этого прижимаясь к Рику грудью.

— Коннор? — Рик остановился, спрашивая несколько напряжённым тоном, и Коннор поднял голову. Биолюминесцентные пятнышки на висках Рика светили ровно, хоть и едва заметно в ярком освещении ванной, больше напоминая пятнышки голубой краски на коже. Но среди них отчётливо затесались и фиолетовые, и даже розовые, выдавая его настроение почти так же, как Коннора наверняка выдавали собственный запах и светомузыка на коже.

— Продолжай, — приказал Коннор и мягко поцеловал Рика, заставляя себя опуститься на пятки, — мне нравится.

— Уверен? — пробормотал тот в его губы, опуская мочалку ниже по бедрам, а затем проводя ею прямо по половой щели под сдавленный стон.

— Да! — резко выдохнул Коннор в ответ и подался навстречу руке Рика, снова целуя его: прижимаясь раскрытыми губами, касаясь языка своим языком, втягивая его в свой рот и жадно посасывая.

Рик застонал, низко и довольно, и начал уверенно тереть мочалкой его пах, набирая скорость. А потом и вовсе грубо бросил мочалку обратно на полочку, едва не сорвав её, прижимая Коннора спиной к стене, когда он, не выдержав, разорвал поцелуй, громко постанывая в наслаждении, цепляясь за шею Рика, как за спасательный круг. Вжавшись в нагретую плитку лопатками, Коннор закинул одну ногу на бедро Рика, и он тут же подхватил его под зад, поднимая.

— Держу тебя, — тяжело дыша шепнул Рик в шею Коннора, потираясь носом и сжимая его ягодицы так крепко и сладко, что тот застонал, выгнулся в его руках, полностью раскрываясь, — держу, любимый.

— Рыся, пожалуйста, — почти бессвязно пролепетал Коннор, чувствуя как Рик вжался в него пахом, раз, другой, потерся с усилием, застонал сам, скользнув по бедру неимоверно горячим членом. А затем моментально направил член внутрь Коннора, слепо толкаясь несколько раз, прежде чем найти кончиком влагалище и наконец-то наполнить его до предела, сразу срываясь в неровный, поспешный гон.

Громко застонав, Коннор сильнее вцепился в Рика, царапая его плечи короткими ногтями, ничего не видя за яркими вспышками удовольствия. Упавшие на щеки слезы моментально смыло водой, и Коннор даже не обратил на это внимания, задыхаясь от пульсирующего в паху жара. Нарастая с каждым выбивающим воздух толчком Рика, наслаждение растекалось по бедрам, сводило член кольцом, стягивало низ живота и грудь, вырываясь короткими, бессвязными вскриками. Оно росло внутри, грозило поглотить полностью безумными ощущениям зубов Рика на шее, его крепких плеч под пальцами, сильных рук, сжимающих ягодицы, силы, с которой он вколачивался в Коннора, довольно постанывая и заглушая фруктовый синтетический запах своим. А затем наслаждение накрыло Коннора с головой. За шумом в ушах он не услышал свой оглушающий крик, не заметил, как Рик сильнее вжался в него с глухим рыком, замер, едва-едва покачивая бедрами.

Коннор с трудом пришел в себя, и тихонько застонал, чувствуя твердую пульсацию внутри влагалища, горячую сперму внутри себя. Рик шумно вдохнул в ответ на вырвавшийся звук, и поднял голову, целуя Коннора в висок. Затем в скулу, щеку, уголок губ.

— Хорошо, что мы уже в душе, — севшим голосом без какой-либо мысли пробормотал Коннор, ища его губы своими.

Рик фыркнул, рассмеялся хрипло и наконец-то поцеловал его по-нормальному.


	25. Олафактофилия (возбуждение от запаха)

Когда живешь с человеком достаточно долго, чтобы знать все его странные привычки, и любишь его достаточно, чтобы просто вздыхать на их проявление, чувствуя лишь смиренную нежность — начинаешь словно предчувствовать надвигающиеся «сюрпризы». Поэтому, едва почувствовав мягкое ментальное касание к своему разуму, словно тихий звон колокольчика, говорящий «я тут», Ричард на полном автомате раздвинул ноги и напрягся, готовясь к столкновению. И не зря. Воодушевленный голой спиной, Коннор практически упал в неё лицом, крепко обнимая за бедра. Пошатнувшись вместе с новым весом на спине, чтобы Коннор не разбил себе нос (он мог), Рик громко вздохнул и наконец-то стащил с головы мокрую футболку, во время снятия которой был пойман.

— Ты уже закончил? — спросил он, бросая футболку на скамейку, и замер недоуменно хмурясь. Ему показалось, или?..

— Ага, — отстранено ответил Коннор и совершенно точно в этот раз принюхался к Рику. — Дай выдохнуть и поедем домой. Папа наверное уже вместо нас выгулял Сумо и лег спать.

Конечно, наедине в удаленном от главной части участка спортзале Коннор мог позволить себе вольность-другую. Как обнять Рика, или назвать Лейтенанта Андерсона папой, но ничего не объясняло, почему Коннор сейчас стоял и в открытую обнюхивал его.

— Коннор? Я могу спросить, что ты делаешь?

Коннор замер, легонько царапая живот Рика ногтями. Подумал над чем-то и, не отпуская из объятий, обошел его, прижимаясь носом теперь уже к груди. Насторожившись, Рик уже было хотел спросить, все ли в порядке, как Коннор заговорил:

— Ты знаешь, я постоянно слышу от тебя «ты вкусно пахнешь», «твой запах сводит меня с ума», — глубоко втянув носом воздух, Коннор медленно провел языком по ключице Рика, собирая выступившую на коже соль, — запах то, запах сё, ради всего святого, ты даже мой цикл лучше меня знаешь.

В тоне сказанного не было слышно ни горечи, ни обиды, ни злости, простая констатация фактов. Но одной части Рика остро захотелось заверить Коннора, что все хорошо. Что ничего не менял тот факт, что он родился в том малом проценте особей их подвида, который обонянием был приближен к обычным людям, а шумные помещения воспринимал как изощренную пытку. Что это не делает Коннора хуже других, и что для него — Коннор совершенен. Другая же часть Рика приказала заткнуться и наблюдать, потому что за приятным скольжением бархатного языка по коже, сквозь стандартные не особо приятные запахи человеческой спортивной раздевалки, начал пробиваться совершенно иной запах. В итоге, он послушал обе части, молча обнимая Коннора и слушая его тяжелое, возбужденное дыхание.

— Знал бы ты, как пахнешь сам — мигом бы поменял мнение, — хрипло сообщил Коннор и поднял голову, осоловело глядя Рику в глаза, светясь лиловым на висках. — Обычно я так остро чувствую тебя только во время секса. И это чертовски несправедливо, что я раньше не ловил тебя тут одного.

— Это объясняет, почему тебе нравится спать в моих подмышках, — улыбнулся Рик, наконец-то разгадав эту, давно мучившую его загадку. И Коннор рассмеялся, опуская руки и залезая пальцами под резинку спортивных штанов.

— Ты мои вообще облизываешь, — ответил в итоге Коннор, отсмеявшись, и покрепче обхватил зад Рика, вжимаясь бедрами спереди. Распаляя, сводя с ума теплом своего тела и каждым нетерпеливым движением.

— Я облизываю тебя всего, — поправил его Рик и опустил голову, проводя носом по щеке Коннора. Который воспользовался этим и шумно принюхался к шее Рика, срываясь в конце на низкий стон.

— Именно это я хочу сделать сейчас с тобой! Повалить тебя прямо тут, раздеть и…

Нижнее сердце Рика пропустило удар. Он сглотнул, чувствуя как внезапно пересохло во рту.

— Такси? — со слабой надеждой спросил Рик, разрываясь между желанием, и тем, что они все ещё находились на работе.

У Коннора явно такой дилеммы уже не было: он отстранился поднимая руки и зарылся пальцами в волосы Рика, приятно оттягивая их.

— Душевая, — с улыбкой сказал Коннор и отсек любые возражения жадным поцелуем, вылизывая рот Рика пока тот дрожащими пальцами пытался расстегнуть его ремень.


	26. Лактация

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: в этой части присутствует мужская беременность и лактация, основанные на том, что Коннор, склоняясь внешне к мужскому полу, является полноценным гермафродитом. Если Вас сквикнет в любой момент прочтения — закройте и сделайте вид, что этой части не существует, переходите сразу к следующей. Пожалуйста, берегите себя.

Он давно уже должен был уснуть, вымотавшись после целого дня разбирания коробок. Запланированный переезд закончился успешно, никто не погиб и не потерялся, никому не упало что-то тяжёлое на ногу, руку, голову. Все вещи аккуратно встали на положенные места, список того, что нужно докупить, уже висел в памяти холодильника. Вообще все прошло чрезвычайно гладко, но сон все никак не шел. Коннор точно знал, что Коул сейчас спит на первом этаже в гостевой, забрав Сумо к себе на ночь, Хэнк в соседней комнате, облюбованной им ещё до покупки дома, и что с ними все в порядке. Рик так вообще, почти улегся сверху, бережно обнимая тяжёлый живот. И его неугомонный сын наконец-то решил оставить мочевой Коннора в покое, упершись головой куда-то под ребра. Казалось бы, чего беспокоиться, но тяжёлое чувство в груди не отпускало, заставляя тупо смотреть на стену, ища зловещие фигуры в упавшей на неё тени дерева.

Тихонько вздохнув, Коннор попытался потереть грудь в надежде, что неприятное ощущение окажется каким-то новым проявлением изжоги, с которой он познакомился пару месяцев назад. Он догадывался, что вряд ли это так, но совершенно не ожидал почувствовать острую пронзительную боль.

— Кон?.. — севшим ото сна голосом и с явным испугом спросил Рик, моментально проснувшись от болезненного стона Коннора. — Что случилось?..

— Все хорошо, спи, — буркнул Коннор, куда осторожнее касаясь своей груди, болезненной и очень твердой. Без характерного для женщин жирового скопления вокруг молочной железы она все равно казалась плоской, но именно в этот момент Коннор мог поклясться, что она заметно прибавила в общем объеме.

Надеяться, что Рик его послушает и уляжется обратно, было бессмысленно. Он приподнялся на локте, подсвечивая темноту настороженно-желтой биолюминесценцией, и коротко приказал, бросив один короткий взгляд на Коннора:  
— Закрой глаза.

Выдохнув, Коннор послушно зажмурился, чувствуя как Рик перегибается через него. Тихо щелкнул выключатель прикроватной лампы, и в следующий момент Коннор заворчал, сквозь веки ощущая смену в освещении. Он едва успел открыть глаза, а Рик уже подвинулся, увлекая за собой, уложил на спину, поддерживая ладонью живот.

— Грудь? — спросил Рик, и Коннор кивнул, поглаживая свой бок, куда ткнулся потревоженный ребенок. Ткнулся и затих, значит, к счастью, не разбудили.

— Ты ещё с утра жаловался, что она ноет.

— Я жаловался? — в недоумении пробормотал Коннор. Хотя он в принципе мог просто забыть за всем происходящим, но все равно было странно. — Честно, не помню.

— Жаловался, — повторил Рик и уже сам осторожно коснулся груди Коннора. Провел пальцами с одной стороны, с другой, остановился, когда тот тихо зашипел сквозь зубы. Нахмурился, обдумывая. — Молоко?

— Рано, для такого так точно, — буркнул Коннор, недовольно убирая его руку от груди и сжимая пальцы. Ему не хотелось нервничать, что что-то пошло не так, но другого объяснения у него не было. — Нормальное молоко только после родов появляется.

— Я читал. Но все эти материалы были для людей. Нормальных людей, — заметил Рик и чмокнул Коннора в висок. Пока Коннор только начинал нервничать, Рик уже постепенно успокаивался: желтое свечение сменялось ровным голубым, издалека пульсируя зелёным на отдельных пятнышках. — Ты мне доверяешь?

Коннор раздраженно глянул на него, потому что просто нечестно было задавать такие вопросы. Затем наигранно шумно вздохнул и кивнул, закрывая глаза рукой. Получив своеобразное разрешение, Рик накрыл его грудь ладонью с правой стороны. Не нажимая, не гладя, даже не касаясь соска, просто согревая. А вот с другой стороны… Горячий и влажный язык оказался куда желаннее пальцев: было все ещё немного больно, но одновременно и приятно. И, главное, Рик не спешил, медленно вылизывая, почти массажируя языком. Коннор даже не заметил, когда стал тяжелее дышать, тихо постанывая от удовольствия, зарылся пальцами в волосы Рика.

Осмелев, Рик лизнул сосок, и Коннор напрягся от более сильных ощущений. Переждав немного, Рик еще раз лизнул и обхватил его губами, сначала просто держа в горячем рту, а затем осторожно пососал. Кажется, тело только этого и ждало, потому что в следующий миг Коннор застонал в облегчении. Задрожал, чувствуя как покалывая и щекоча уходит боль и гнетущая тяжесть. Вытекает. Буквально. Рик не отстранился, наоборот, сильнее вжался ртом в грудь, сглатывая набегающее молоко. И Коннор уже не мог отрицать, что это было именно оно, отняв руку от лица и увидев, как течет белая жидкость со второго соска, стекает по пальцам и руке Рика на кровать.

Когда пить больше ничего не осталось, Рик выпустил сосок изо рта и поцеловал Коннора, медленно и с явным удовольствием делясь сладковатым вкусом. Отстранившись, он поднес мокрую ладонь к глазам, облизнул её довольно, а затем глянул на Коннора.

— Я же говорил.

Коннор фыркнул на него, чувствуя себя слишком расслабленно, чтобы спорить, а затем надавил на его затылок, направляя ртом к неприятно остывающему на коже молоку.

— Можешь сказать еще раз… — пробормотал он, снова прикрывая глаза. — А затем еще разок, между ног.

Усмехнувшись, Рик медленно лизнул его грудь, и с едва заметной хрипотцой отметил:  
— Ты же знаешь — с удовольствием.


	27. Секс у стены

Ричард вздрогнул от холода, когда его штаны были резко сорваны вниз вместе с бельем, обнажая ягодицы. А затем ещё раз, когда их сжали ещё более холодные пальцы. Зажмурившись, он сильнее навалился локтями на кирпичную стену перед собой, жадно вдыхая дурманящий родной запах, пополам с ароматом мокрого асфальта. Раздвинул ноги так сильно, насколько позволял ремень, застрявший где-то на бедрах.

— Жаба, — прошипел он, выражая свое недовольство, и Коннор громко фыркнул у него за спиной, не особо расстраиваясь по поводу температуры собственных рук. Только сильнее сжал зад Рика, раздвигая ягодицы в стороны, а затем отпустил, довольно поглаживая бока.

— Не надо было меня дразнить, — ответил Коннор и прижал холодные ладони к его животу. Рик тут же его втянул, издав недовольный звук, несмотря на то, как это приятно отозвалось теплом в паху.

Согрев немного пальцы, Коннор опустил их ниже, целеустремленно начиная гладить приоткрытую половую щель, легонько просовывая один палец внутрь. Оскалив сжатые зубы, Рик выдержал совсем немного: дернул бедрами раз, другой, и прогнулся в спине со сдавленным стоном выпуская член. И тут же задрал его к животу, втягивая кончик, когда холодный воздух коснулся влажной, чувствительной кожи. Наверное, он действительно напросился, поглаживая бедра и играясь с ширинкой Коннора под столом бара, пока остальные полицейские праздновали закрытие сложного дела. Но что он мог с собой поделать, если напиться они оба буквально не могли, а Коннор так невинно облокотился на стол, почти что дремая?

Ничего. Абсолютно ничего.

— Будь потише, если не хочешь, чтобы нас нашли, — прошептал Коннор, прижавшись к спине Рика. Завозился, одной рукой расстегивая собственный ремень.

— Не знаю, ты так, а!..

Коннор резко оборвал его, крепко сжимая основание члена и массируя гладкий гребень. Даже ожидая такой реакции, Рик с трудом удержался от стона. Хрипло вздохнул, едва не дрожа от того, как Коннор быстро начал надрачивать ему, собирая пальцами смазку. От накатившего удовольствия закружилась голова, и Рик почти лег грудью на стену. Внутренний жар заглушил все ощущения настолько, что он практически не чувствовал холода, только горячую пульсацию в паху и бедрах, пальцы на своем члене. Которые очень быстро отпустили его, заставив хныкнуть недовольно и дернуть бедрами. Не обращая на это внимания, Коннор провел влажными пальцами прямо между ягодиц Рика, потер нежную кожу, а затем медленно ввел первый палец.

Рик замер, чуть подрагивая от нетерпения, постарался максимально расслабиться, несмотря на острое возбуждение. Прислушался к знакомым ощущениям, следя мысленно за каждым движением пальца. Резко вдохнул, когда Коннор довольно быстро добавил второй, развел оба в стороны, растягивая, добавляя к давлению легкое жжение. Третий, не дразня, а быстро массируя и расслабляя мышцы ануса, пока четвертый палец не вошел практически без сопротивления. А затем Коннор протолкнул все четыре пальца поглубже, массируя изнутри так, что опустившийся было член Рика снова поднялся, подергиваясь от удовольствия.

Не в силах терпеть собственное возбуждение, Коннор вынул пальцы из Рика и тихо застонал, утыкаясь лицом между его лопаток. Рик хрипло, нетерпеливо взрыкнул на него, скользя руками по стене. Напрягся всем телом, чувствуя член Коннора: как тот сначала мазнул горячо между ягодиц, а затем нащупал анус, начиная медленно проталкиваться внутрь. Не будь на Рике форменной куртки — наверняка бы исцарапал все локти от того, как сильно он вздрогнул, стоило Коннору дойти до середины, а затем одним толчком вогнать остаток члена внутрь его.

Крепко обняв Рика за талию, Коннор прижался всем телом к его спине, навалился, сильнее вжимая в стену. Поцеловал влажно в шею и начал быстро втрахиваться, со шлепком ударяясь бедрами о его зад, еще и еще. Глубоко, сильно — и Рику пришлось закусить воротник куртки, чтобы не стонать в голос. Задыхаясь от наслаждения, он как мог подмахивал Коннору, пытаясь еще крепче насадиться на его член, ярче почувствовать короткую вспышку наслаждения, от которой сводило низ живота и лопатки.

Больше, больше, пока не стало чем дышать. Пока Рик все же не застонал, выпустив изо рта изжеванную ткань. Пока Коннор не опустил одну руку вниз, сжимая его член так хорошо, что от удовольствия подкосились колени… И Рик кончил, едва не ударившись лицом о стену, обильно заливая кирпичи ярко-синей спермой. Сжался, чувствуя на грани болезненного как ускорился Коннор, вколачиваясь без ритма, догоняя собственную разрядку с короткими всхлипами.

Чувствуя горячую сперму внутри, Рик зажмурился и снова застонал, в этот раз падая на стену и упираясь в нее лбом. Расслабился, чуть подрагивая от разлившегося по всему телу приятного покалывания. Дал себе отдышаться, с сонной нежностью прислушиваясь к теплу Коннора у себя на спине, к его быстрому дыханию.

Возможно так вышло даже лучше, чем его изначальная задумка трахнуть Коннора в такси.


	28. Раздевание/стриптиз

У Коннора с трудом хватило времени закрыть за ними дверь, прежде чем Рик снова впечатал его в стену и поцеловал. Жадно, с нетерпеливой грубостью вылизывая рот, Рик задрал его футболку вверх, гладя широкими ладонями бока и живот. Зарычал прямо в поцелуй и сжал тонкую ткань, разрывая ее с сухим треском. Дернувшись от неожиданности Коннор попробовал что-то возмущено промычать, но Рик даже бровью не повел, довольно прикусывая нижнюю губу. Добравшись до теперь обнаженной груди, он довольно сжал ее, довольно потер соски и ущипнул, заставляя вздрогнуть. Вжался бедром в мокрый от смазки пах, зажимая член, спрятанный за тканью домашних штанов.

Подняв руки, Коннор потянулся к рубашке Рика, но не смог — разорвав поцелуй, тот перехватил его запястья и высоко задрал над головой, вжимая обратно в стену, заставляя встать на носочки. И тут же поцеловал снова, не давая даже прийти в себя. Коннора словно закоротило: наслаждение от поцелуя растекалось по телу словно лава, выжигая все на своем пути, все мысли, весь дискомфорт. Оставалось только желание. Дикое, почти животное, гложущее изнутри чувство голода и пустоты.

Но Рик не спешил. Приятно прикусив язык Коннора, он отстранился от его губ, тяжело дыша, и усмехнулся.

— Только посмотри на себя, — сказал он и перехватил оба запястья Коннора одной рукой, второй хватая за подбородок и заставляя смотреть в темные от желания глаза. — Ты так меня хочешь, что дай тебе свободу — давно бы давился моим членом.

В единый миг Коннор представил себе это: и тяжелый член на языке, и боль в растянутых уголках губ, и солоноватый вкус стекающей в горло смазки. Хныкнул, с трудом сглатывая набежавшую в рот слюну, и внутренне заликовал от того, как Рик отвлекся на его губы, яркие и распухшие.

— У меня другие планы на сегодня, — справившись с собой, продолжил Рик и отпустил его подбородок, одной рукой расстегнув две пуговицы воротника так любимой Коннором черной рубашки. Теперь уже настала очередь Коннора завороженно смотреть на обнажившуюся бледную кожу, даже если внутри все дрожало и ломалось. Без единого изъяна, кроме темно-фиолетового пятна страстного засоса. Его засоса.

Третья пуговица, обнажившая верх крепкой мускулистой груди, и Коннор застонал, вжимаясь пахом в бедро Рика. Потерся о него, ища хоть какого-то облегчения. Четвертая и пятая, обнажая первые кубики пресса, и Рик потянул рубашку из штанов. Шестая и седьмая, и ткань распахнулась, полностью обнажая великолепный торс.

— Рыся, — Коннор с трудом нашел слова, изо всех сил сжимая дрожащими бедрами ногу Рика. — П-пожалуйста…

Глянув на него, Рик на мгновение замер, выпал из роли, совсем нежно целуя мокрые веки Коннора. А затем глубоко вдохнул и почти прорычал:  
— Смотри на меня.

И Коннор смотрел, почти поскуливая от желания. Как Рик медленно провел рукой по своей груди, вдоль всего живота. Как ухватился за ремень, медленно его расстегивая. Остановился, поглаживая низ живота большим пальцем — пока у Коннора совсем не пересохло во рту. После расстегнул пуговицу и ширинку, почти лениво оттянул влажные трусы, освобождая член от неприятно липнущей ткани. Прижал его весом член Коннора, оставляя влажный след на животе и искры удовольствия вдоль хребта.

А затем Рик наконец-то отпустил руки Коннора и подхватил его под зад, поднимая над полом. Едва не споткнувшись, понес к кровати, громко застонав в почти безумный поцелуй.


	29. Массаж, сонный секс

Рик выпал из приятной полудремы при первом же легком прикосновении: теплая после душа ладонь скользнула между лопаток к пояснице, остановилась там, легко нажимая.

— Алло, девять-один-один? В моей постели голый мужчина, без сознания, — игриво сказал над ним Коннор. — Можно я его оближу?

Не удержавшись, Рик громко фыркнул, сильнее зарываясь лицом в подушку:

— Что угодно, только не буди.

— Оно живо! — тихо воскликнул Коннор в ответ на хриплое бурчание и опустил руку ниже, беззастенчиво сжимая ягодицу. — Что угодно, говоришь?

Рик только заворчал тихо, а затем зевнул от всей души: неделя практически без сна, проведенная в участке, давала о себе знать. Он почти забыл, как хорошо поесть домашней горячей еды, а затем развалиться на несколько часов в ванной, бессовестно выливая пахучий шампунь Коннора в воду. После этого для полного счастья не хватало только двух маленьких вещей… Одну из которых Коннор с готовностью предоставил, вжимая большие пальцы рук в напряженные мышцы поясницы.

— О Боже, — куда громче простонал Рик, чувствуя как его наконец-то окончательно отпускает.

— Можно просто Коннор, — с явным юмором ответил Коннор.

Он не остановился на этом — с нажимом поглаживая кожу, он поднял руки выше, массируя бока. Затем ещё выше, легко сжимая спину под лопатками. Растерев всю зону, Коннор куда крепче сжал его плечи, подбираясь к шее. Замер там ненадолго, обхватив горло и растирая кожу у самого затылка, пока Рик не выдохнул надрывно. А потом начал пересчитывать позвонки, нажимая и на них, и по бокам от хребта, тихо шепча цифры. Массаж далеко не профессиональный, местами грубый, но каждое движение — именно там, где надо, и именно такое, как надо. Коннор играл им, как музыкант на инструменте, разбирал длинными пальцами на части и собирал обратно, пока Рик не растаял в его руках, безвольно обмякнув в блаженном расслаблении.

— Хорошо? — спросил Коннор, поглаживая ногтями бедра Рика. Не дождавшись другого ответа, кроме довольного стона, он поднялся на коленях и потянул за плечо. — М, не хочу менять постель…

Даже в таком состоянии у Рика хватило ума послушно перевернуться на спину, разводя чуть согнутые ноги в стороны. Громко вздохнув, он открыл глаза, наблюдая за тем как Коннор опустился между его колен. Встретившись взглядами, Рик улыбнулся, сонливо отмечая, что несмотря на все, пятнышки на висках Коннора светились ровным голубым. Улыбнувшись в ответ, Коннор опустился ниже, и лизнул его половую щель. Сначала быстро, затем медленно, давая почувствовать мягкий язык. Зажмурившись, Рик сложил руки над головой и едва слышно рыкнул, наслаждаясь неспешными ласками. От расслабленного блаженства, до полноценного возбуждения оказалось совсем мало — и стоило Коннору пососать показавшийся в приоткрывшейся щели кончик члена, как тот моментально вышел. Раздвигая губы и прижимая язык, он набух, раздался во всю длину прямо в податливый рот, такой горячий и влажный.

Хныкнув, Коннор расслабил горло, давая проникнуть глубже, и Рик глухо застонал от ощущений. Приоткрыл рот, тяжело вдыхая воздух, когда Коннор начал двигать головой, массируя языком чувствительный гребень, тяжело сглатывая. Слишком расслабленный и возбуждённый, Рик совсем скоро начал постанывать в голос, чувствуя как приятно стягивает живот и подрагивают бедра. Но Коннор не останавливался, даже после того, как Рик коснулся его сознания, передавая короткий, полный наслаждения импульс. Он только глубже заглотил член, сжимая губами у самого основания, и послал ответный импульс.

Вскрикнув от ударивших по созданию чистых эмоций, Рик согнулся, зарылся пальцами в волосы Коннора. С силой вжал в лобок, ничего не видя и не слыша за удовольствием, явственно чувствуя только то, как сильно пульсировал его член, спуская сперму в горло Коннора. И тот только подался навстречу, принимая все до последней капли, посасывая даже тогда, когда Рик снова обмяк, роняя руки на кровать. Только когда он хныкнул от оверстимуляции, Коннор медленно выпустил его член изо рта и глубоко вдохнул. Закашлялся.

«Кон?..» — не находя в себе силы заговорить, ментально спросил Рик, с трудом приоткрыв глаза.

— Все хорошо, — хрипло ответил Коннор и плавно вытянулся, прижимаясь всем телом к боку Рика. Потянулся к себе за спину, выключая прикроватный светильник, и схватил край одеяла, укрывая их обоих с головой.

Убаюканный его теплым весом, голубовато-зеленым свечением, родным до безумия запахом, Рик позволил себе снова закрыть глаза. Обнимая Коннора из оставшихся сил, он почувствовал его голову на своей груди и уснул, слыша тихие слова:

— Хороших снов, мой любимый.


	30. Чулки

Чуть склонив голову на бок, Коннор ещё раз критически себя осмотрел. Поправил воротник черной рубашки, одернул рукава, обернулся, рассматривая себя сбоку. Небольшая разница в росте и мышечной массе — и чужая рубашка свободно висит, раскрывая сверху ключицы, и закрывая снизу бедра до середины. Идеально, по мнению Коннора, но разбросанные на висках и скулах биолюминесцентные пятнышки выдавали волнение, окрасившись в напряженно-желтый, лишь по краям подсвечивая зелёным.

Звук открываемой двери застал Коннора врасплох, и он резко обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с замершим Ричардом. Тот совершенно опешил, сжимая рукой ручку, и казалось даже не дышал, широко распахнув бледные глаза. После короткой вспышки оранжевого, виски Рика окрасились обратно в синий, но не целиком — отдельные пятнышки зажглись нежно-розовым, придавая Коннору уверенности.

— Привет, — он улыбнулся, полностью поворачиваясь к Рику лицом. Переступил аккуратно по полу, не зная особо куда девать руки.

— Привет, — сглотнув, глупо ответил Рик, не отрывая взгляда от Коннора. Осмотрел его с головы до пят и обратно. Улыбнулся сам, нежно. — Это моя рубашка.

— М-м, — согласно промычал Коннор и сжал воротник, который так тщательно приглаживал. Поднял его, зарываясь носом в ткань, и глубоко вдохнул. После стирки рубашка пахла кондиционером для ткани, но для Рика было достаточно самого жеста, чтобы его свечение моментально стало почти пурпурным.

— А это, — начал Рик, закрывая за собой дверь и в несколько широких шагов оказался прямо перед Коннором, обхватывая обтянутые в полупрозрачный нейлон бедра. Коннор едва успел почувствовать тепло от его ладоней, как Рик скользнул ими выше, под край рубашки, и замер, едва касаясь тонкого кружева. — Чулки?..

— Нашел их в шкафу, — выдохнул Коннор, глядя прямо в глаза Рика. Положив руки на его плечи, он улыбнулся, стараясь игнорировать защекотавший нос густой запах и начавший собираться в паху жар, — и решил примерить. Мне кажется, эти сидят лучше, чем предыдущие.

— Предварительно сослав меня в магазин, — севшим голосом проворчал Рик и резко сжал ягодицы Коннора, резко втягивая воздух носом, обнаружив отсутствие нижнего белья. — Какая же ты коварная…

Коннор не дал ему договорить, прижимаясь губами к его рту, просовывая язык между зубами в жадном поцелуе. Застонав, Рик ответил ему с таким же рвением и легко оторвал от пола, вслепую идя к кровати. Один шаг, два, и Коннор тяжело упал на матрас, довольно смеясь. Рик рыкнул на него сверху, мимолетно прикусывая кожу под самой челюстью, и рванул с себя водолазку, откидывая на пол. Возбуждение стерло всю его аккуратность, разрушило щепетильный образ перфекционизма: Рик тяжело дышал, рывком расстегивая ремень, не отрывая от Коннора восхищенного взгляда, не заботясь и об одежде, ни о растрепанных волосах.

— Ты мой, — выпалил Рик, приспуская джинсы вместе с бельем, и Коннор едва не застонал, видя насколько он возбудился за такой короткий срок: из приоткрытой половой щели вовсю выделялась смазка, пачкая трусы и грозя пропитать их насквозь. — Мой. Такой… Идеальный…

Несколько грубых нажатий ладонью, и член Рика вышел, изогнулся снаружи, влажно поблескивая. И Коннор захотел сесть, обхватить толстый ствол руками, облизать острый кончик, собирая смазку языком, но Рик не дал даже осознать это желание — обхватил его щиколотки и задрал их вверх, прикусывая пальцы на левой ноге прямо сквозь чулок. Поцеловал голень, потираясь носом о ткань и зарычал глухо, вторя стону Коннора.

— Ты меня балуешь, — с каким-то отчаянием прошептал Рик и огладил его ноги от коленей к бедрами, натягивая тонкое кружево. Задрал рубашку вверх, цепляя подтяжки и оттягивая ремень для чулков большими пальцами. — Все это, рубашка, чулки…

— Я люблю тебя, конечно же я буду тебя баловать, — выдохнул Коннор и уперся ногами в его бедра, напряг ноги, специально привлекая внимание к ним. Не раздумывая, он просунул руки между кистей Рика и обвел пальцами свою половую щель, прикусывая губу от удовольствия.

С гортанным звуком Рик тут же наклонился, облизнул его пальцы, проталкивая между ними язык. Зажмурившись, Коннор сжал бедрами его голову, постанывая от горячего и влажного касания. Наслаждение накатывало быстро, стягивало живот, заставляло ноги дрожать, собираясь в паху нестерпимым жаром. Когда же оно достигло своего пика — Коннор громко застонал и откинул голову назад, чувствуя как член выскальзывает из полностью открывшейся щели.

Рик сразу же отстранился, едва не получив влажным членом по носу, и перехватил ноги Коннора под коленями. Забросив их к себе на плечи, он снова с восхищением погладил обтянутые чулками голени. Прижал к ним несколько торопливых поцелуев, и придвинулся ближе к Коннору, наклонился, едва не складывая его пополам. Сжав горячими ладонями бедра, он нащупал гибким кончиком члена влагалище и уверенно толкнулся вперед, так приятно наполняя Коннора собой.

Хныкнув от удовольствия, Коннор сжал простыню, когда Рик вошел до конца, растянув его до предела массивным членом. И сдавленно застонал, сжимая зубы, когда через пару ударов сердец Рик отпустил его ноги и крепко сжал талию, начиная с силой втрахиваться. Теряя дыхание с каждым толчком, Коннор зажмурился, чувствуя на висках горячие дорожки слез, но ничего не могло сравниться с жаром внутри него: со вспышками удовольствия, слившимися в единый пульс, в кроющую волну наслаждения от которой поджимались пальцы на ногах и кольцом свивался член, пачкая все свежей смазкой. Сквозь собственные стоны и стук сердец Коннор едва слышал, как постанывал Рик, как раздавались по комнате влажные шлепки кожи о кожу, и как громко стучало изголовье кровати о стену.

Не выдержав, Коннор отпустил простыню, одной рукой хватаясь за запястье Рика, как за последнюю нить тающего сознания, а второй обхватил собственный член, быстро и грубо надрачивая. Открыв глаза, он нашел взглядом лицо Рика, упиваясь пурпурным свечением на его висках, почти синими от удовольствия глазами и приоткрытым ртом, из которого вырывались рычащие стоны. Застонав вместе с ним, Коннор кончил, крепко сжимая основание члена, вжимая пальцы в чувствительный гребень, одновременно чувствуя как сжалось и запульсировало влагалище, крепко сжимая член внутри. Рик тут же сдавленно всхлипнул, сбиваясь с ритма, быстро и хаотично двигая бедрами — и кончил сам, резко вбившись и вжавшись в последний раз, заливая все внутри горячей спермой.

Немного отдышавшись, Рик осторожно спустил ноги Коннора, тут же навалившись сверху и поцеловав. Коннор довольно застонал, приветствуя и поцелуй, и тяжелый вес сверху. Обняв Рика за шею, он расслабился, чувствуя как приятно уходит напряжение и как тело наполняется посторгазменным сонливым, даже сытым довольством.

— Люблю тебя, — тихо сказал Рик после поцелуя, и потерся лбом о висок Коннора, поглаживая бедра там, где заканчивалось кружево чулков. — Передохни, и еще разок.

— Что? — глупо переспросил Коннор, резко выпадая обратно в реальность.

— Еще раз, — усмехнулся Рик, заглянув ему в глаза и чмокнул в кончик носом. — Я возьму тебя еще раз. Догги-стайл, милый. Надо же получше рассмотреть тебя с другой стороны.


	31. Кончить на лицо

Горячо, влажно, возбуждающе — так Рик мог описать свои ощущения, водя двумя пальцами внутри киски Коннора, растягивая крошечный вход и лаская стенки влагалища. Бедра Коннора то и дело мягко вздрагивали, член приятно лежал во рту, а довольные вздохи, почти стоны, медленно сводили с ума. Собственный член Рика тяжело прижимался к животу, едва изгибаясь и подрагивая от желания: он изводил себя так же, как пытал сейчас Коннора. Медленно и ласково, наслаждаясь кисловатым вкусом смазки и абсолютно развратным видом. Растрепанные кудри, темно-лиловый свет на висках, синий румянец, влажные ресницы, почти черные от возбуждения глаза, припухшие зацелованные губы — Рик мог смотреть на Коннора вечно, слушая его довольные всхлипы и вдыхая густой кисло-сладкий запах. 

Коннор. Весь мир Рика сузился до него в этот момент: он занимал все его чувства, наполняя кровь безумным возбуждением, а голову желанием полностью овладеть, заменить пальцы членом и оставить свой след. Чтобы каждый знал, что Коннор его, любит только его, желает быть только с ним, только ему позволяет видеть себя таким. Подстегнутый этим, Рик заворчал низко и сильнее раскрыл рот, глубоко вбирая член Коннора, пока нос не уперся в гладкий лобок. Одновременно он добавил еще палец, уже тремя раскрывая, растягивая мокрое влагалище, чувствуя как по запястью стекает горячая смазка.

Реакция Коннора была незамедлительной: он застонал, громко и сладко, сжал бедрами плечи Рика, сильнее притягивая к себе в бездумном порыве. Его дрожащие пальцы нашли волосы Рика, сжали их, создавая приятную боль. С довольным ворчанием, Рик приподнялся на локте, выпуская член изо рта, но тут же зажимая его основание. Надавил большим пальцем на самый крупный выступ гребня, перекатывая гладкий и твердый бугорок, прекрасно зная, насколько это приятно. 

— Ты такой красивый, — хрипло выдохнул Рик, слушая всхлипы Коннора. Мягкие, полные удовольствия, от которых его собственный член изгибался кольцом, роняя на простыню крупные капли смазки, — так хорошо сжимаешь мои пальцы… Тебе ведь хочется еще? Больше? 

— Д-да, черт побери, — задыхаясь простонал Коннор, словно в подтверждение его слов сжимаясь вокруг пальцев внутри себя. — Р-рик, пожалуйста!..

— Не бойся, я знаю, — не удержавшись от улыбки Рик как можно глубже протолкнул пальцы в Коннора, несмотря на сопротивление. Погладил, и осторожно согнул пальцы, вдавливая их в нежный бархат. — Как тебе хорошо, когда я натягиваю твою маленькую киску на свой член.

Коннор вскрикнул и Рик едва успел закрыть глаза, почувствовав как одновременно запульсировали стенки влагалища и зажатый в ладони член. Первые брызги спермы попали ровно в переносицу, заливая горячей влагой глаза. Вторые — в растрепанные волосы, тяжело прибивая их к скальпу. Затем большим пятном на щеку, едва ли не затекая в ухо. В поспешно приоткрытый рот, прямо на высунутый язык, отдавая свой кисловатый вкус. Последние потекли по пальцам, стекая вниз по ладони. Сглотнув, Рик замер, прислушиваясь к тому, как мягко застонал Коннор, рассеянно поглаживая его волосы, как постепенно расслабился, давая шанс вынуть блестящие от синеватой смазки пальцы. 

Фыркнул и громко рассмеялся, утирая рукой сперму с глаз:

— Чертов снайпер.

— Не надо было меня дразнить, — смущенно возмутился Коннор и отпустил волосы Рика. Опустив руки на его плечи, Коннор слабо потянул его вверх. Все еще посмеиваясь, Рик послушно лег на него, тыкаясь носом в щеку и тяжело проводя почти ноющим от желания членом по бедру.

— Я с тобой не согласен, — ответил он, и снова зажмурился, когда Коннор начал медленно слизывать сперму с лица. — Ты был слишком напряжен.

— Ой все, — фыркнул Коннор, крепко сжимая его затылок. Мазнул горячим языком по губам, пробуя собственный вкус. — Заткнись и… Как ты сказал? Натяни мою маленькую киску?

Усмехнувшись, Рик поймал его рот в глубокий поцелуй, и крепко стиснул ладонями бедра, одним сильным толчком исполняя желание.


	32. Маски

Едва не споткнувшись, Коннор вывалился из танцующей пестрой толпы к столу с напитками. Схватив бумажный стаканчик он плеснул туда пунша и моментально двинулся в сторону укромного темного угла. Усилием воли разжал крепко сжатые зубы он на ходу сделал глоток и едва не подавился, почувствовав острый вкус спирта. Каждый год одно и то же — как ни корпоратив, так кто-то обязательно вливает крепкий алкоголь во все напитки по самое не могу. И, что самое обидное, Коннор до сих пор не смог вычислить преступника, как бы ни старался. 

Забившись в угол, Коннор зло глянул на испорченный пунш, прикидывая, осталась ли на кухне бутилированная вода. Скорее всего да, но тогда придется снова проталкиваться через забитую лекционную, которую по случаю превратили в большой зал. Между трущихся друг о друга людей, в самую гущу ставшей уже невыносимой музыки. Коннор заворчал, издавая низкий звук где-то глубоко в горле, и потер пересохшим языком нёбо. Может, ну его, до дома дотерпит? Одно дело, когда на корпоративе присутствовали ребята только с их участка, пускай и с разных смен, но на предновогодний корпоратив в Центральном собирался едва ли не весь полицейский Детройт и их «плюс один». Лишь отдельные неудачники и фанатики оставались на дежурстве, поддерживая порядок в городе. Хотя и тут как посмотреть: этих людей не заставляли работать в сами праздники, ни на Рождество,ни на Новый год, когда начиналась самая жара и пьяные гульбища. 

Благо, от дальнейших размышлений Коннора отвлек Хэнк, вылезший наконец-то из толпы. Резко втянув носом воздух, Коннор тут же вручил ему стаканчик, в который раз жалея о том, что не унаследовал острый нюх, как другие носители гена RK800. Ему не хотелось, чтобы отец напился, но и запрещать пить на празднике было глупо, как и выкидывать полный стакан в мусорку. Оставалось только надеяться на его благоразумие и тот факт, что завтра утром надо встречать Коула из аэропорта. Что-что, а сыновей он всегда ставил на первое место.

— Что такое? Опять алкоголь налили? — спросил Хэнк, заглядывая в стакан. Полумаска довольно эффективно скрывала выражение его лица, но Коннор мог представить, что он поднял брови, выражая наигранное удивление. — Че-е-ерт. Кто же снова это сделал.

Коннор недовольно фыркнул, с подозрением вглядываясь в символичную морду енота, украшенную камнями и кружевом, которую Хэнк по какой-то причине решил надеть в этом году. На заданный за завтраком вопрос почему, он начал говорить «не сплю по ночам, постоянно мою руки, живу в мусоре, ем...», а потом запнулся, глядя на нож в руках Коннора и заявил, что это старый мем, который молодому поколению уже не понять.

— Я не знаю кто, но он очень пожалеет, когда я его найду, — в итоге сказал Коннор, вкладывая в голос обещание насилия (и строгой диеты), если Хэнк хоть как-то в этом участвовал. — Содержание алкоголя — больше восьмидесяти процентов напитка. Меня едва не стошнило!

— Ты точно мой сын? — спросил Хэнк, отпивая и даже не морщась от мерзкого, противного, жгучего вкуса. 

— Я запишу этот вопрос в риторические, — Коннор закатил глаза, поправляя мимоходом собственную птичью маску. — Ричард должен скоро закончить дежурство, я поеду с ним домой.

Настал черед Хэнка, оглядывать Коннора цепким взглядом старого детектива, подмечая и напряженные плечи, и поджатые губы, и то как Коннор касался подушечками пальцев кончика ногтя на большом, один за другим. Даже если маска закрывала самое очевидное — биолюминесценцию — Хэнк уверенно читал его состояние.

— Давай я проведу тебя в гараж, там тихо и ты сможешь немного прийти в себя.

Коннор едва успел кивнуть, как Хэнк обнял его одной рукой, крепко прижимая к себе, и метким броском запустил стаканчик в урну. Не удержавшись, Коннор спрятал лицо в его пиджаке, позволяя теплому давлению на плечи расслабить себя. Это не спасало от болезненно-громкой музыки или нервной энергии и глухого раздражения, поселившихся под кожей, но все же давало незримую опору, защиту от окружающего мира, которого в какой-то момент стало слишком много для его мозга. 

Это был далеко не самый удобный способ передвижения, но в итоге они прошли к выходу, и Коннор наконец-то смог вздохнуть полной грудью. Под «они», конечно же имелся в виду Хэнк, который как ледокол рассекал толпу, оставляя Коннору только семенить сбоку. Благо уже коридор встретил их желанной тишиной и полумраком, и Коннор неловко поднял голову, быстро моргая. Все еще держа его за плечи Хэнк пошел сначала в раздевалку, там дал время достать из шкафчика темно-синий пуховик и даже помог надеть его, застегивая воротник под самое горло, словно Коннор не был взрослым и замужним человеком. Коннор давно смирился с этим поведением, не признавая никому, как на самом деле это было приятно. Только напомнил Хэнку, что ему тоже следует надеть куртку и первым вышел из комнаты. Конечно же Хэнк проигнорировал его замечание, о чем видимо пожалел, стоило им выйти в холодные просторы подземного гаража. 

— Запаздывают, — буркнул он, засовывая руки поглубже в карманы джинс и задрал плечи к ушам, стараясь сохранить тепло.

Коннор искоса глянул на отца, заранее спрятав нос в высокий воротник. Выглядело наверное смешно: искусная полумаска с длинными перьями, украшенная искусственным жемчугом — и старая мешковатая куртка по колени, навечно пропахшая дешёвым участковым кофе.

— Ты можешь не ждать со мной, — предложил он в итоге, но Хэнк только упрямо поджал губы, глядя вперед. — Пап, я серьезно. Тут холодно, не хватало тебе только пневмонию подхватить.

Лицо Хэнка тут же расслабилось, словно короткое «пап» было волшебным словом, превращавшим дракона в прекрасного принца, но он все равно покачал головой. Достал руку из кармана, снова обнимая Коннора за плечи.

— Потерпи уже старика немного.

— Средняя продолжительность жизни на сегодня составляет двести шестьдесят лет, — сухо пробормотал Коннор, прижимаясь к отцу боком в надежде хоть так поделиться с ним теплом. — В свои пятьдесят четыре ты не прожил даже четверти жизни. Пожалуйста, перестань рассказывать всем, какой ты старый.

— Может, я в душе старый. Не подумал об этом?

— Я слышал, что миллениумы страдали излишней драматичностью, но ты явно выходишь за эти рамки, — сообщил Коннор и тут же улыбнулся, дергая головой, когда Хэнк бесцеремонно ущипнул его за щеку.

— Поговори мне тут, маленький говнюк, — пригрозил Хэнк, а затем прищурился, вглядываясь в глубину гаража. Коннор неосознанно направил взгляд туда же, видя как бесшумно открылась автоматическая дверь, впуская внутрь патрульную машину. — Надеюсь это Рик, а не очередные придурки с Южного.

— Обещаешь хорошо провести время и ни с кем не драться? — спросил Коннор, прекрасно зная вечный раздор Центрального и Южного полицейских участков.

— Я слишком стар для этого дерьма, Кон. Пропущу пару стаканчиков с Джеффри в кабине, расскажу пару историй молодняку и махну домой, — успокоил его Хэнк, похлопывая ладонью по плечу. 

— Что я говорил по поводу твоей «старости»?

— Дай подумаю… Что ты безмерно уважаешь мой опыт прожитых лет?..

Машина тем временем остановилась на 36м парковочном месте, заставляя Коннора окончательно расслабиться и выдохнуть, совершенно игнорируя Хэнка. Тот тоже заметил номер и крепко хлопнул Коннора по плечу, отпуская его. Именно этот номер был закреплен за Риком и его напарником, даже когда их не заставляли патрулировать улицы, как простых полицейских. А вот и сам Ричард вышел из машины, поправляя кожаные перчатки и что-то тихо бросая Риду. Заметив уже их, Рик приветственно поднял руку и пошел к ним, быстрым шагом пересекая парковку.

— Хэнк, Коннор, — поздоровался он с едва заметной улыбкой, подходя ближе. С трудом поспевающий за ним Гэвин только буркнул что-то, что Коннор явно не хотел знать, в закрывающий половину лица шарф, и поспешил дальше, явно не желая оставаться в компании трёх Андерсонов ни единой секунды больше.

— И тебе привет, — сказал Хэнк, толкая не ожидавшего такого подвоха Коннора между лопаток, прямо в руки Рика. Коннор едва успел заметить удивление на лице мужа, прежде чем рухнул носом в его грудь. В следующее мгновение он почувствовал как Рик рефлекторно обнял его, крепко прижимая. — Держи. Хорошенько отдохните там.

— Так точно, Лейтенант, — со смешком ответил Рик и Коннор раздраженно выдохнул, чувствуя, как приливает кровь к щекам. Он повернул лицо и хмуро глянул на Хэнка через плечо. — Приятного вечера.

— Я буду через несколько часов, постарайтесь не разгромить дом.

Как и ожидалось, Хэнк совершенно проигнорировал недовольство Коннора и даже подмигнул ему, прежде чем развернуться и пойти к лифту. Коннор едва успел крикнуть вдогонку «Не пей много!», но получил в ответ лишь кривую ухмылку. Застонав, он снова уткнулся лицом в Рика и недовольно сжал кулаки.

— Он взрослый человек, просто тебя дразнит, — честно попытался успокоить его Рик, поглаживая по спине, а затем отпустил Коннора, запуская руку в один из глубоких карманов. — Говоря об алкоголе… Держи.

В немом вожделении Коннор уставился на маленькую бутылку минеральной воды в его руке. И тут же выхватил, одним движением скручивая крышку и прижимая горлышко к потрескавшимся губам, только сейчас вспоминая о том, как пересохло в горле. Хоть и ледяная, шипучая и бьющая в нос, но такая желанная вода. Застонал, всем своим видом выражая благодарность Рику, вызвав у того нежную улыбку.

— Когда-нибудь я узнаю, кто постоянно портит напитки, — выдохнул Коннор, выпив залпом больше половины воды.

— Конечно, — покладисто согласился Ричард со странным выражением лица и взял его под руку. — А пока выйдем на улицу, такси должно скоро приехать.

— Уже вызвал? — Коннор позволил повести себя, сжимая крепкое предплечье Рика и теперь куда более сдержанно потягивая воду.

— Когда подъезжали. 

Коротко ответив, Рик быстро дошел вместе с Коннором до пешеходного выхода. Задержался, чтобы система распознала их лица и открыла дверь. На улице их уже ждала минусовая температура и лёгкий снегопад, не прекращавшийся с самого обеда. Несмотря на очень поздний час улица была довольно людной: тут и там в желтом свете фонарей сновали нахохленные прохожие, иногда попадая в зону разноцветных гирлянд — и тогда снег вокруг них горел красным, синим и зелёным. Прищурившись от резкого порыва ветра, Коннор сжал пустую бутылку и осторожно закинул её в мусорный бак для пластика. Точнее, попытался — она ударилась о подсвеченный край и упала рядом в снег, едва-едва перекатываясь. Чертыхнувшись, Коннор выпустил Рика из мертвой хватки и отошел, убирая за собой. Обернувшись обратно на мужа он удивленно заморгал и даже присвистнул.

— Белка?

Ричард тут же закатил глаза. Стоило Коннору отвернуться, как он надел на себя припрятанную маску рыси: дешевый серый пластик с черно-белыми пятнами, да торчащие надо лбом «уши» с синтетическими кисточками. 

— Попробуй еще раз. Я так старался выбрать её для тебя.

Состроив на лице усиленную работу мысли Коннор прижался к нему. Чуть выпятил нижнюю губу, всматриваясь в красивые светлые глаза. И выдал:

— Большая белка.

Зарычав, Рик тут же схватил его поперек тела, отрывая от земли под радостный взвизг.

— Белка?! Я сейчас покажу тебе белку!

Коннор рассмеялся и вжал голову в плечи, почувствовав попытку Рика зарыться холодным носом под воротник куртки. Его маска неприятно вжалась в щеку, треснула легонько, но Коннору было уже все равно на неё. 

— Рик! Фу! Рыся! Не надо! — взмолился Коннор, задыхаясь от смеха, но Рик неумолимо ткнулся носом под самую челюсть, обжигая согретую кожу холодом и победно фыркнул. 

Не остановившись на достигнутом, он легонько прикусил саму линию челюсти, ещё больше сминая перья на маске Коннора. А затем сам Коннор повернул голову и поймал его в поцелуй, вжимая язык в приоткрытый рот. Опустив его, Рик ответил с не меньшим рвением: жадно, жарко и грубо. Словно только и ждал момента, чтобы прижать Коннора к себе в бледном свете фонаря и украсть воздух из его лёгких. Но резкий свет фар и короткий гудок разбили их идиллию. Едва не подпрыгнув у Рика в руках, Коннор разорвал поцелуй и прижал ладонь к колотящемуся верхнему сердцу, чувствуя как неприятно тянет второе. Рик отреагировал куда спокойнее, но Коннор все равно ощутил его резкий вздрог в момент неожиданности.

Быстро отпустив Коннора, Рик похлопал себя по карманам и выудил телефон, чтобы тут же бросить обратно, едва глянув на засветившийся экран.

— Наше, садись. 

Кивнув, Коннор поспешил забраться в автоматическое такси, распахнувшее к тому времени двери. Привычно забившись в угол, он, не дожидаясь Рика, расстегнул куртку и снял её, забрасывая на сидение напротив. Когда Рик сел рядом с ним — такси закрыло двери и два передних сидения развернулись к лобовому стеклу, забирая куртку с собой. Не особо долго думая, Рик тоже снял свое пальто и закинул его на перед, разворачиваясь к Коннору. 

— Хочешь послушать радио? — спросил Коннор и с улыбкой поправил его маску.

— Хочу тебя, — просто ответил Рик и сжал бедра Коннора, рывком затягивая его к себе на колени. — Весь день думал о тебе и этой дурацкой маске.

— Тебе нравится? — Коннор подмигнул и пригладил явно торчащие перья сбоку. Игровое настроение с улицы никуда не делось, но слова Рика явно придали ему другой оттенок.

— Очень, — со смешком выдохнул Рик и поцеловал его, легко стукаясь краями масок.

Прикрыв глаза под шорох пластика и перьев, Коннор обнял Рика за плечи. Приподнялся, хоть так помогая раздеть себя. С довольным звуком Рик тут же сжал его ягодицы, а следом выдернул рубашку из-за пояса, тут же залезая под неё и гладя кожу горячими ладонями, заставляя Коннора разорвать поцелуй с громким стоном. От удовольствия Коннор даже почти едва осознал момент, когда Рик убрал руки с его спины и расстегнул его джинсы и стянул их к коленям вместе с бельем. Но крайне отчётливо почувствовал, когда Рик схватил его за зад одной рукой и заставил подняться ещё выше, едва не ударяясь головой о крышу такси. От резкого движения маска сползла на глаза, и Коннор даже не мог её поправить, цепляясь за Рика изо всех сил и глухо постанывая: не давая ни секунды передышки, тот расстегнул собственную ширинку, и теперь дразняще тер его половую щель влажным членом. Коннор даже не мог представить, как долго и как сильно Рик был возбужден, чтобы так быстро раскрыться. Частично из-за этого же члена, частично из-за горячих поцелуев на шее и тяжёлого, сбивчивого дыхания Рика.

— Рик, пожалуйста, — простонал Коннор, пьяный от удовольствия и густого запаха. Вскрикнул мягко, задыхаясь, когда Рик поднял его за бедра и наконец-то вошел внутрь, вогнал толстый член по самое основание двумя короткими толчками.

Зарычав, Рик с силой вжал Коннора в себя, а затем снова поднял. Уронил на свой член с влажным звуком и сдавленным всхлипом. В момент стало совершенно не важно — Коннор ли двигал бедрами, трахая себя покуда есть силы, или Рик крепкими руками поднимал его, вжимал, двигал, как ничего не весящую игрушку. Они просто двигались. Вместе, одновременно, сгорая от удовольствия и близости. Коннор даже не заметил, как маска слетела с лица, или как горячая ладонь Рика оказалась на макушке, защищая от случайных ударов о крышу машины. Он едва помнил, как сдернул маску с Рика, желая полностью видеть его лицо, даже сквозь пелену счастливых слез. Как поцеловал его, неуклюже и смазано, не в силах совладать с собственной дрожью. 

Рик кончил первым. Быстро вскидывая бедра, в слепом желании, задыхаясь, приоткрыв рот и прижимаясь влажным лбом, он застонал, вжал Коннора в себя, обнимая его изо всех сил. Замер, едва подрагивая и обдавая горячим дыханием шею, пока густая синеватая сперма наполняла Коннора с каждым пульсом массивного члена. И все это время Коннор ждал, прижимаясь к нему, чувствуя как сильно стучит кровь в висках, пока желание кончить, этот голодный дискомфорт, не заставило его хныкнуть и попробовать отстраниться. Рик тут же взрыкнул, не отпуская Коннора из рук, но мимолетного ментального касания хватило, чтобы он просунул одну руку между их телами и крепко схватил ноющий член. Всего несколько движений и Коннор захлебнулся всхлипом, сжался всем телом, и кончил на его пальцы, пачкая так и не снятую одежду.

Обессиленный, Коннор опустил кружащуюся голову на плечо Рика и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и успокоить колотящиеся сердца. Говорить не хотелось. Не надо было. Рик не спешил обрывать ментальную связь, беря чувства Коннора и отдавая свои. И сложно было понять в потоке теплой, посторгазменной сонливости чьи именно мысли проскальзывали на поверхность, обретая четкость. Просто отдаваясь на волю этого потока, Коннор закрыл глаза и улыбнулся.

«Как хорошо, что окна затемненные».

«До дома пять минут».

«И почему птичья маска?..».

«Не хочу шевелиться».

«Я люблю тебя».


	33. Медицинская игра

— Поздравляю, ты не единственный уникум нашего вида, который может критически перегреться при температуре выше двадцати пяти градусов Цельсия.

В любое другое время Рик бы посмеялся с клинической, почти роботизированной манеры излагать информацию, к которой иногда прибегал Коннор. По-доброму, конечно, любя, как и со всех остальных его невинных, уникальных странностей. Но тепловой удар, исключительно первый в жизни Рика, был именно тем видом дерьма, которое заслуживало отдельного списка ненавистных вещей. Вроде «десять вещей которые я сделаю с Гэвином, если он еще раз выльет кофе в мою фиалку». Его откровенно знобило, несмотря на адскую жару, голова словно стремилась расколоться пополам, треща как переспелый арбуз, желудок подкатывал к горлу, а сил не было даже просто сесть — какой тут смех? Все, на что хватило Рика, так это на слабый, совершенно жалобный стон. 

— Знаю, знаю, тебе плохо, но… — сквозь шум в ушах Рику сложно было определить, где находился Коннор, но его тон заставил сердце екнуть. — Ты меня напугал, Ричард. Не делай больше так, пожалуйста.

Отреагировать как-то Рик не успел: сперва на лоб легла прохладная ладонь, вырывая тревожный вздох, а затем по виску мазнули мягкие губы. 

— Коул выписал лекарства, — пробормотал Коннор ему на самое ухо и Рик все же распахнул веки, встречаясь с ним взглядом, чувствуя неприятное жжение в груди при виде оранжевого свечения у него на висках, — и четкие указания. Прости, мне придется тебя поднять.

Вяло кивнув, Рик, как мог, постарался сесть, направляемый ладонями Коннора. В итоге все равно больше походило на то, что Коннор усадил его силой, неожиданной для его худощавого тела. Опер о себя, прижимаясь грудью к голому плечу и все так же поглаживая горячую кожу блаженно-прохладными пальцами, пока Рик не перестал пыхтеть, как больная собака. Рик даже не заметил, когда снова закрыл глаза — только вздрогнул, почувствовав губы Коннора на щеке и его ласковый шепот:  
— Горькое. Потерпишь со мной?

Рик вздохнул. Кивнул ещё раз, а затем расслабился окончательно, чувствуя губы Коннора на своих. И едва не поперхнулся горькой жидкостью, хлынувшей ему в рот вместе с поцелуем. Он попытался отдернуть голову, но Коннор сжал его затылок, удерживая кружащуюся голову на месте. Отстранился, мягко шепча что-то и ласково чмокая кривящиеся губы, пока Рик наконец-то не сглотнул мерзкий вкус полностью.

— Ещё два раза, хорошо? — более отчетливо сказал Коннор и Рик снова открыл глаза, жалобно глядя на него. Коннор лишь улыбнулся, немного натянуто, нервно, тонкой улыбкой, которая не касалась его глаз. — Эй, я знаю, насколько оно гадкое.

Рику в миг захотелось увидеть его кривую полуусмешку. Неловкую, зато искреннюю. Настоящую. Он даже было открыл рот, чтобы сказать это, но Коннор уже набрал пару глотков из стоящего на тумбочке стакана, и снова поцеловал, вливая лекарство внутрь. Даже зная, что его ожидает, Рик не смог сдержать дрожь. Особенно когда Коннор явно решил не затягивать процесс и стоило Рику сглотнуть — отстранился за новой порцией, также вливая ее изо рта в рот. Лишь чудо удержало желудок Рика на месте.

Ужасная мерзость на языке дала же достаточно сил, чтобы обиженно замычать на Коннора, игнорируя как звук неприятно отдавался в голове. Рик даже завертел головой и поймал запястье Коннора, когда тот поднес полный стакан, не зная, что ожидать.

— Простая вода, — терпеливо сказал Коннор, глядя ему в глаза. Переждав еще пару мгновений, Рик сдался и с его помощью прижал холодное стекло к губам.

Действительно вода. Прохладная, чистая. Рик даже не заметил, как опустел стакан. Заворчал низко, не желая отпускать руку Коннора, даже когда тот настойчиво потянул её.

— Рик…

— Нет! — взрыкнул он, приподняв верхнюю губу. Он попытался вклиниться в сознание Коннора, показать ему, как сильно хочет держать его, быть с ним, не шевелится. Сидеть так, прижавшись друг к другу, и плевать на все остальное. 

К сожалению, единственное что он достиг — острой боли в затылке, на мгновение его ослепившей. И когда Рик снова смог дышать, смаргивая невольные слезы, он уже лежал на спине, смотря снизу вверх на хмурое лицо Коннора, обрамленное красным сиянием.

— Ричард, не делай так больше, — Коннор почти прошипел эти слова, а затем опустил что-то мокрое и холодное на его лоб. — Я серьезно, не делай себе хуже.

В первую секунду холод обжег и Рик вздрогнул всем телом, а затем выдохнул, расслабился, чувствуя как моментально пришло облегчение. Его даже не сильно расстроило, что вода с ткани потекла вниз, попадая в уши. Коннор еще что-то проворчал, хлюпая водой в тазике на тумбочке, а затем второе полотенце, как успел разглядеть Рик, было просунуто под шею, ближе к затылку.

— Прости…

Заставить сказать себя что-то вслух было сложно, но Ричард был вознагражден мягким взглядом и свечением, которое из красного потускнело обратно в оранжевый.

— Просто расслабься, хорошо? Ты поспишь и тебе станет лучше, — ответил ему Коннор, доставая уже третье полотенце из воды и отжимая его. Это он не положил никуда, но провел им по щекам Рика, покалывая кожу приятным холодком, вытер шею, грудь, смывая пот и липкий болезненный жар. Снова уронил в воду, смачивая и отжимая. 

Рик уснул примерно тогда, когда Коннор мягко тер тканью его пальцы и запястье.

 

Когда же проснулся, Рик, как и обещал Коннор, чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Неприятная слабость все еще цеплялась за кости, когда он поднял руку, чтобы потереть веки и снять почти сухое полотенце со лба, но боли не было, как и высокой температуры. Дышать тоже было гораздо легче, без тошноты и разрывающей голову мигрени, чему Рик был несказанно рад. Как и присутствию Коннора рядом — милый спал на животе, прижав кулаки к подбородку и пятнышки его мягко переливались в сумерках между голубым и зелёным.

Осталось понять является ли тянущее давление внизу живота, обозначившее себя когда он сел, позывом помочиться или внутренним эквивалентом «утреннего» стояка.

— Рик? — сонно спросил Коннор и Рик выругался про себя. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше… Я не хотел тебя будить, прости.

Коннор выдохнул громко и сел, прижимаясь лбом сначала к плечу Рика, затем к щеке, а затем и ко лбу, словно…

— Коннор, ты же знаешь, что так невозможно правильно определить температуру?

— Заткнись, — тут же буркнул Коннор, смутившись. — Просто привычка.

Рик моргнул, затем улыбнулся. Наверняка Хэнк именно так проверял температуру у Коннора. 

— Хм. И каков вердикт, доктор?

— Доктор? — Коннор задрал левую бровь, затем фыркнул, прижимаясь к нему, давая вдохнуть родной запах, и — ох, явно Рик хотел не в туалет. — Ну, жара вроде нет, выглядишь ты на порядок лучше. Голова болит?

— Нет, — с трудом выдохнул Рик и попытался украдкой раздвинуть ноги, чтобы хоть немного снять давление внутри. Стало только хуже: он сильнее уперся в голое бедро Коннора, чувствуя какое оно теплое и мягкое.

Коннор же замер, внимательно наблюдая за ним, а затем шумно втянул воздух носом. И тут же рассмеялся тихо, потому что, черт побери, иногда даже его приглушенного нюха хватало.

— Теперь доктор Андерсон абсолютно уверен, что пациент будет жить.

— Я виню в этом тебя, — буркнул Рик, чувствуя как непроизвольно потеплели щеки. — У меня рефлекс Павлова.

— Конечно… Давай-ка ты обратно, — улыбаясь Коннор надавил ему на грудь, заставляя лечь, — а я разберусь с твоей новой проблемой. Неприятно?

— Очень, — признался он, закрываясь предплечьем. Тонкие пальцы Коннора тут же потянули трусы вниз, обещая скорое облегчение. Только…

— Кон?

— Да, Рыся?

— Хочу твой член. Пожалуйста, доктор Андерсон?

Коннор замер, едва касаясь его живота, а затем огладил пояс Адониса, отчетливо издавая низкий, урчащий звук.


	34. Отшлепать как следует

Шлеп! Звук громкий, острый, ударил по ушам почти также громко, как собственный крик и сбитое дыхание. Одновременно пришла и боль, смешанная с жаром — от самого удара, от наслаждения, сжавшего низ живота и капающий смазкой член. Потом все ушло, сменилось низким стоном в груди, покалыванием и жжением в посиневших ягодицах. 

Коннор задрожал, почувствовав как горячая, почти раскаленная рука легла на истерзанную кожу, легко массируя ее. Рик был безжалостен, когда хотел, но не с Коннором, никогда с ним. Он в равных долях давал боль и нежность, следя за своей силой даже тогда, когда его грудь бешено вздымалась от возбуждения, а выпущенный член с силой упирался в живот, максимально прижимаясь к коже. И возможно, возможно Коннору хотелось попробовать границы его самоконтроля.

Он мягко качнул бедрами, вскидывая зад, и заворчал. Низко, требовательно. И тут же был вознагражден еще одним шлепком, не менее звонким, чем предыдущий. Вскрикнув, Коннор дернулся вперед, удерживаемый на месте лишь рукой Рика. Его член изогнулся в один бок, скользя по мускулистому бедру, и тут же дернулся в другой, пойманный между болью и удовольствием, без единой надежды на облегчение. 

Шлеп! Еще один удар в то же место и Коннор едва ли не захныкал, суча ногами. Рука у Рика тяжелая, и место удара словно онемело на пару долгих мгновений после первой вспышки боли, а потом оттуда разошелся приятный зуд, белый шум, жар. И тут же — снова боль, когда Рик прижал ладонь к эпицентру ощущений. Коннор судорожно выдохнул, представляя насколько синий у него зад, цвета свежего кровоподтека. Может даже с пурпурными пятнами окончательно наметившихся синяков, которые будут донимать Коннора еще неделю: одним своим присутствием на задворках его сознания, пока он не сдастся и не надавит на них пальцами, напоминая себе о широких и раскаленных ладонях Рика.

— Коннор, — тяжело выдохнул Рик и Коннор с трудом сглотнул, чувствуя как саднит от криков горло. Помолчав, Рик отнял ладонь от его зада и вместо этого скользнул пальцами по влажной вульве, погладил основание члена и края половой щели, сильнее распаляя огненный шар удовольствия внизу живота. — Посмотри на меня.

Уже не контролируя мягкие всхлипы срывающиеся с его губ, Коннор быстро моргнул несколько раз и приподнялся. Держась за подставленную руку, он обернулся и тут же резко, со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы: отняв руку, Рик поднес измазанные голубоватой смазкой пальцы к губам и медленно облизнул их. Обхватил самые кончики губами и пососал, прикрывая глаза с таким удовольствием, словно он вкусил нектар богов. И следя за этим, за движениями мокрого языка вдоль крепких и длинных пальцев, за припухшими губами, густым лиловым светом на висках, Коннор жалобно всхлипнул. 

Он хотел их. Губы, язык, пальцы. На себе, в себе. Хотел оказаться под Риком, едва цепляясь за его плечи, скользя по простыне от силы его толчков. Дышать им, чувствовать его кожей и языком, видеть только его глаза освещенные возбужденной биолюминесценцией. Но у Рика были другие планы. Видя его неприкрытый голод, желание, чувствуя мелкую дрожь и стоящий влажный член, Рик усмехнулся, вынимая пальцы изо рта. Провел ими по влажной щеке Коннора, смешивая слезы со смазкой и слюной, и сказал, мягко и низко, прикрывая почти синие от желания глаза, словно дьявол, предлагающий яблоко. 

— Тебе нужно только попросить, Коннор, и я сделаю все, чего ты пожелаешь.

Всего одно слово — и у Коннора будет все, чего он сейчас так желал. Он приоткрыл рот, облизнул языком пересохшие глаза, собираясь с духом… И резко дернул головой, закусывая пальцы Рика маленькими клыками. Тот тихо вскрикнул, удивленно, но с заметным придыханием, и его член тут же дернулся из стороны в сторону, тяжело упираясь в живот Коннора. Но сам Коннор не успел возликовать полученной реакции: Рик выдернул руку из его рта и крепко сжал второй загривок, вновь вжимая грудью в бедро. 

Шлеп! После перерыва удар кажется в разы сильнее чем прежде и в этот раз Рик явно не жалеет его, выбирая самые чувствительные места — набитую середину и самый низ ягодиц — где каждый шлепок рождал фейерверк ощущений, а упругий зад подпрыгивал и дрожал. А может просто дрожал сам Коннор, не имея сил даже для крика и просто хныкая от каждого прикосновения к пылающей коже. 

Девять. Ему оставалось продержаться еще девять ударов, не кончив и не попросив пощады, и он выиграет спор. 

Какая жалость, что за поглотившим все удовольствием, он забыл почему и на что они спорили в первую очередь.


	35. Преклонение члену

У Коннора снова холодные пальцы, и Рик едва не зашипел, когда ледяные подушечки прошлись по внутренней стороне его бедер. Разведя их в стороны, Коннор придвинулся ближе и глянул на Рика из-под упавших на лицо волос. На контрасте, его дыхание у самой половой щели казалось обжигающим.

— Тебе идут длинные волосы, — не думая буркнул Рик, тяжело вдыхая полный феромонов воздух, и провел ладонью по мягким локонам, убирая их с глаз.

Виски Коннора на мгновение моргнули жёлтым, затем снова засветились ровным лиловым. Сам Коннор вздохнул, не ожидая подобного замечания, и взял Рика за руку, крепко сплетая пальцы вместе прежде чем прижать к простыне.

— Они только отрастать начали, — ответил он и наклонился еще ближе к приоткрытой щели. Замер, внимательно разглядывая ее потемневшими глазами, а затем медленно провел по самому центру, собирая на язык голубоватую смазку. — Но если тебе нравится — я могу не стричься какое-то время.

Рик непроизвольно напряг бедра и хрипло выдохнул, видя и чувствуя розовый язык Коннора, такой горячий, мокрый, бархатный. Так приятно, что он едва не забыл кивнуть на поставленный вопрос.

— Хорошо, — Коннор улыбнулся и тут же снова открыл рот, фокусируя свое внимание на пахе Рика. — Мне так нравится твой вкус. Такой… Солоноватый?

В ответ Рик только тихо вздохнул, поднимая свободную руку и зарываясь пальцами в волосы Коннора. В этот раз тот не стал убирать ее, просто прижался губами к половой щели, шумно вылизывая и сглатывая, прикрыв от удовольствия глаза. И когда она открылась достаточно — протолкнул язык внутрь, ища кончик члена. Втянул в рот и пососал его под срывающееся на стоны сбитое дыхание Рика. И тут же отстранил вымазанное в смазке лицо, давая члену полностью выйти, разбухнуть до полного размера, загибаясь к животу.

— Такой громадный… Как ты меня еще не сломал им за все это время? — практически мурлыкнул Коннор, медленно облизывая губы, пока Рик пытался хоть немного прийти в себя: острое удовольствие на мгновение смешалось с облегчением, ощущение сравнимое только с оргазмом, если бы не дискомфорт от холодного воздуха на раскаленной и влажной плоти.

— Не знаю, — ответил Рик, открывая глаза. Он улыбнулся, видя как Коннор моментально сдвинул брови и хищно прищурил глаза. — Но я очень надеюсь, что сломал тебя для других, мой дорогой супруг.

— Очевидно же, — Коннор картинно закатил глаза, а затем снова глянул на Рика, обхватил основание его члена, с трудом смыкая пальцы, и так сладко сжал, что Рик не сдержал короткого стона:  
— Так лучше, а то ты явно начал отвлекаться.

Ответить Рику он не дал. Крепче сжимая их сплетенные вместе пальцы, Коннор второй рукой несколько раз провел по члену узким кольцом сжатых пальцев, а затем перехватил его почти под самым кончиком и отвел, загибая, к животу. В таком положении идущий по низу гребень выпятился сильнее и Коннор, с низким голодным звуком, провел языком по его гладким бугоркам. Тело Рика ответило на это вспышкой удовольствия, непроизвольно напрягшимися бедрами, дернувшимся кончиком члена, и он низко застонал, привлекая Коннора еще ближе тяжелой ладонью на затылке. Послушно прильнув, тот обхватил губами самый крупный узел у самого основания и пососал его, потирая кожу языком, срывая мягкие постанывания. Отпустил, переходя к следующему, затем остановился на мгновение и хрипло выдохнул:

— Он прекрасен. Ты прекрасен.

И тут же снова прижался горячим ртом, обводя языком и лаская. Напрягая шею, Рик голодным взглядом следил за каждым прикосновением, каждым проблеском пурпура на висках Коннора. Его бедра то и дело напрягались, а в груди зарождался гортанный стон, больше похожий на рык, но они оба прекрасно знали, что этого никогда не будет достаточно, чтобы кончить. И, когда стало слишком невыносимо терпеть дразнящие касания и посасывания — Рик крепче сжал волосы на затылке Коннора, чувствуя всплеск удовольствия от того, как отросшие пряди легли между пальцев.

Почувствовав немой сигнал, Коннор глянул на него и улыбнулся, перехватил член у основания, освобождая подрагивающий кончик.

— Только посмотри, какой он твердый, — он тихо протянул, массируя большим пальцем основание. — Ты наверное очень сильно хочешь кончить?

— Коннор, — Рик предупреждающе надавил на его голову.

Улыбнувшись снова, Коннор обхватил губами узкий кончик, потирая его языком. Затем он расслабил рот и подался вперед, медленно вбирая сантиметр за сантиметром ярко-синей плоти. И Рик снова замер, наблюдая, как растянулись его губы, и как опустились длинные ресницы. Немного, еще немного, пока хватало рта. Горячий язык прижался к гребню и Коннор сглотнул, добавляя к безумным ощущениям крохотный намек на зубы.

Затем он отпустил пальцы Рика — тот тут же схватил его за плечо — и уперся локтем в постель, начиная ритмично двигать головой, жадно отсасывая и надрачивая пальцами оставшуюся вне рта часть.


	36. Корсет

— Вдохни.

Голос у Рика тяжёлый, он явно возбудился от происходящего. Запах, терпкий и пряный, защекотал ноздри, обволакивая язык, только подтверждая это. 

Открыв глаза, Коннор встретился взглядом с собственным отражением и втянул воздух между приоткрытых губ, раздвигая ребрами тугую ткань. Тяжело, не очень приятно, но виски Рика в зеркале лихорадочно переливаются между розовым и лиловым, биолюминесценция настолько яркая, что кажется светящимся ореолом.

Ему же самому было… Странно. Странно смотреть на свое абсолютно голое тело, за единственным исключением широкой полосы ткани, плотно обтягивающей его живот и ребра. Темно-фиолетовой, матовой, со вшитыми стальными косточками. С кружевом, лиловым и тонким. Странно смотреть и чувствовать, дышать, чувствуя как Рик медленно заправлял и затягивал ленты у него за спиной, создавая видимый лишь ему узор, все сильнее и сильнее ужимая корсет.

Тревожно-оранжевого снова стало больше лилового на его собственных висках и Коннор честно попытался сделать глубокий вдох. В этот же миг Рик остановился и выглянул из-за его плеча.

— Слишком туго?

Коннор взглянул на него в зеркале и сжал зубы, думая. Затем выдохнул, едва заметно качнул головой.

«Непривычно», — говорить вслух почему-то не хотелось. Возможно именно из-за того, что при каждом движении Коннор чувствовал косточки корсета, его жесткий каркас, и не мог понять, какие эмоции при этом испытывает.

Ему нравилось, как он выглядит, как корсет делал плоскую грудь визуально больше, а талию — меньше, подчеркивая те малые отличия, которые отделяли его от Рика и других мужских особей. Хотя соревноваться с массивными грудными мышцами Рика Коннор не мог даже в самом безумном сне. Нравилось и то, как реагировал Рик: его возбуждение уже можно было вдохнуть, увидеть, и, Коннор был уверен, подайся он немного назад — почувствовать влажным жаром на ягодицах.

Но каждый вдох, каждое движение рук Рика — и корсет врезался в кожу, сдавливал ребра. Едва-едва, но каждое нервное окончание словно вспыхивало огнем, крича о преграде. Не больно, но… Странно, немного неприятно. Терпимо.

Сглотнув, Коннор поднял руки. Медленно провел пальцами по декоративной шнуровке по самому центру, чувствуя гладкий шелк и текстурный бархат, крошечные уколы холода от металлических деталей. Его виски в зеркале на мгновение полностью засветились оранжевым, а затем снова потухли в темно-фиолетовый, и он одним плавным движением уперся ладонями в зеркало, выгнул спину, чувствуя как сначала напряглись, а затем в миг ослабли ленты у Рика в руках. Встретив его удивленный взгляд в отражении, Коннор улыбнулся и медленно, выразительно закусил нижнюю губу.

— Засранец, — выдохнул Рик и вжался бедрами в его зад, позволяя члену горячо скользнуть по половой щели, превращая вырвавшийся было смешок в довольный стон. — Терпи пока я не завяжу.

«Долго еще?», — Коннор бросил в него мысль, отдавая себе полный отчет, как капризно это прозвучало. Его больше интересовал член между ног: влажный, толстый… Он медленно сжал его бедрами и тот дернулся вверх, снова даря вспышку удовольствия, а затем опустился вниз, лишая всего.

— Рыся!

— Терпи, — снова повторил Рик, берясь обратно за ленты, дергая и натягивая их по мере шнуровки, игнорируя и надутые щеки, и участившееся дыхание.

Недовольно заворчав, Коннор закрыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться на пульсирующем жаре в паху. Вдохнул глубоко, задержал дыхание. Выдохнул, прислушиваясь к движениям Рика, стараясь почувствовать как он медленно поднимается от середины спины к лопаткам, а потом, наконец-то, и резкий рывок в самом верху, стальной круг вокруг всей груди и тут же облегчение. Почти сразу же Коннор услышал шорох завязываемого узла.

Рик больше не заставил его долго ждать: подхватив под грудь, он дернул Коннора вверх и на себя, прижимаясь губами к самому уху. Коннор едва успел распахнуть глаза и увидеть его раскрытый рот с острыми клыками, как тут же зажмурился снова, чувствуя укус и горячие пальцы на приоткрытой половой щели. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, чего мне стоило не выдрать тебя в ту же секунду.

Коннор вздрогнул, хватаясь за его руки, застонал, выпуская член в ждущую ладонь. Попытался вдохнуть поглубже, но сломался вскриком, когда Рик сжал его грудь и одновременно вжал пальцы внутрь мокрой киски, дразня и лаская. Выгнувшись, Коннор всхлипнул, задыхаясь в его руках даже без помощи корсета, дернул бедрами, стараясь сильнее насадиться на пальцы, еще, еще сильнее, быстрее…

И захныкал разочарованно, когда Рик одернул свою руку, сжимая скользкими пальцами его бедро. Но тут же замолчал, задержал дыхание, чувствуя как Рик скользнул членом по ноге, один раз, второй, а затем нащупал кончиком влагалище и толкнулся туда одним грубым рывком, выбивая из лёгких последний воздух, растягивая и наполняя так, как не могли этого сделать пальцы.


	37. Афродизиак

С того самого момента как он начал изучать собственную биологию, Рику было интересно, является ли уплотнение нейронов в лобной доли его мозга природным наследием инопланетного предка, или специально продуманной модификацией. Узелок нервной ткани, размером не больше пятидесятицентовой монеты, открывал для него и других гибридов способы общения недоступные обычным людям. И попроси один из этих людей описать эти способы — Рик оказался бы в явном затруднении.

 

Ментальные диалоги можно сравнить с телефонным звонком: ищешь яркую искру чужого сознания и запускаешь в его сторону мысль. Как выстрел из пистолета — бам! — и миллисекунды спустя собеседник впитывает послание, слышит его чужим голосом в голове. Направленная телепатия в чистом виде, количество абонентов выбирается по-желанию.

 

Передача идей, памяти, чувств и физических ощущений была… Куда более интимной. Во-первых для этого надо было коснуться собеседника. Во-вторых чужие ощущения не ощущались чуждыми. Просто на какой-то миг два создания смешивались, сплетались так сильно, что невозможно было понять, где начинается одно, а заканчивается другое. Они буквально становились единым целым, минуя все преграды. Можно было, конечно, и отказать в контакте со своей стороны, впитывая только чужую информацию, да и хорошим тоном считалось читать только то, что лежало на поверхности, но это не исключало возможности дотронуться до самого личного и сокровенного. В этом и крылся один из минусов такого способа ментального общения. Второй — опасная возможность зациклиться. Ты чувствуешь счастье, твой собеседник чувствует счастье, обе эмоции вступают в бесконечный резонанс, усиливая друг друга по нарастающей, пока не останется ничего, кроме чистой, неконтролируемой эмоции. Хорошее основание для того, чтобы никогда не решать таким способом эмоционально заряженные конфликты и оставлять его на более… Приятные взаимодействия.

 

С третьим способом общения было одновременно и проще и сложнее. Можно было закрыться от него полностью, или наоборот ухнуть с головой, но обычно он просто был. Где-то на задворках сознания, не отвлекая и не требуя внимания без особой на то нужды: общение коллективного разума. Рик мог на достаточно обширном радиусе просто заметить приближение другого перевертыша, услышать предупреждение или крик о помощи — просто пучок ментальных сигналов, которые его мозг расшифровал и ассоциировал с определенными словами. Обычно этого хватало, но в ленивые дни на работе, когда Коннора не было рядом, а все отчеты были написаны — Ричард закрывал глаза и глубже погружался в общую связь.

 

Именно это он и сделал в тот день: словно опустился на дно озера, чувствуя легкость и спокойствие, не слыша больше раздражающих звуков людного участка. Другие гибриды ощущались как круги на кристально чистой воде, то крупные и редкие, то мелкие и частые, несущие в себе крохотные частички их эмоций. Времени не существовало, не существовало волнений, все было отдано на волю несуществующей воды. 

 

А потом кто-то бросил камень в спокойную гладь озера.

 

Рик моментально сосредоточился на громком послании: по расстоянию оно исходило от кого-то перед участком, слишком близко для комфорта. Затем всплески начали происходить один за другим, перекрывая друг друга и превращаясь в какофонию сбитых, непонятных эмоций. Вырываясь из общего ментального пространства, Рик резко поднялся со стула, упираясь ладонями в стол, и дико заозирался, пытаясь понять что же происходит. 

 

— Блядь! — громко ругнулся Гэвин, от неожиданности сбивая стаканчик с кофе. — Ты чего вскочил?!

 

— Детектив, — Рик было начал и тут же замолчал. Не было смысла наводить панику без причины, особенно когда посланные сигналы не поддержали в себе ни предупреждения, ни крика о помощи. Другие полицейские-перевертыши тоже удивлённо заозирались, кто-то даже встал, как Рик, готовясь к худшему.

 

— Какого хрена тут происходит? — Гэвин, не будь дурак, тоже насторожился, роняя руку на пояс к пистолету. Кофе с его стола с характерным звуком потекло на пол, растекаясь блекло-коричневой лужей.

 

Рик поднял руку, призывая его заткнуться, потянул для проверки носом воздух — и тут же подавился им, когда дверь в участок открылась, впуская Коннора и плетущегося за ним Хэнка. Исходящий от первого запах ударил в голову не хуже стальной биты в руках торчка под Красным Льдом: неожиданно, быстро, и очень, очень сильно. Рик едва пошатнулся на месте одновременно пытаясь вдохнуть больше сладкого аромата и откашляться от того, насколько густым он был. Тело, так тонко настроенное на Коннора, как и Коннор — на него, в единый миг бросило в жар, сдавливая низ живота невольной эрекцией.

 

А потом его так же быстро окатило холодом, когда другие перевертыши начали проявлять интерес, переливаясь оранжево-розовой биолюминесценцией. 

 

Не раздумывая, Рик дрожащими пальцами сорвал с себя форменную куртку, пропуская мимо ушей возглас Гэвина, и резко надел её на Коннора, стоило тому подойти поближе. Если он не мог найти и устранить причину столь неестественно сильного запаха, то оставалось надеяться, что толстая ткань и собственный запах временно приглушат его. 

 

— Лейтенант, Коннору нельзя сейчас находиться в участке! Его нужно срочно отвезти домой! — выпалил он и прижал Коннора к себе, крепко сжимая, даже когда тот встревоженно вскрикнул. Не тратя ни секунды он потащил его к выходу, стараясь быстрее оказаться в безопасном месте. На таком расстоянии запах сводил с ума еще сильнее, заставляя выть про себя от желания: живот резануло болью, а трусы явственно намокли от смазки, отсчитывая последние минуты контроля над собственным членом. — Передайте, пожалуйста, Капитану когда он вернётся!

 

Хэнк только успел выкрикнуть его имя, когда дверь с громким хлопком закрылась за ними. Игнорируя всех людей в холе, Рик едва ли не вынес Коннора на улицу, ловя первое попавшееся автоматическое такси. Он даже не стал дожидаться, когда машина полностью откроет двери, запихивая Коннора и падая внутрь следом. Благо адрес домой он мог произнести даже в бессознательном состоянии, будь такая нужда.

 

— Ричард, какого черта? — выпалил Коннор и Рик только сейчас заметил, что пятнышки на его висках светятся красным, странно окрашивая кожу вокруг. 

 

Он отодвинулся, не желая пугать еще больше, и крепко сжал свою голову в руках и уперся локтями в бедра, тяжело и хрипло дыша. И почти сразу же жалобно застонал, сгибаясь пополам, когда член выскользнул наружу, окончательно моча белье и с силой оттягивая джинсы в паху. От выступившего пота рубашка прилипла к коже, но Ричард все еще чувствовал словно варится живьем в собственной коже: ощущения настолько сильные, что чужая рука на плече показалась ледяной. Он даже не осознал, что его колотит, так сильно было его возбуждение.

 

— Рик? Тебе плохо? — уже куда мягче спросил Коннор, незаметно продвинувшись ближе, и Рик только в этот момент смог рассмотреть россыпь перламутровых блесток на его коже. Очень знакомых по вынужденным рабочим поездкам в клуб Эдем.

 

— Коннор? Почему… Твое лицо...

 

Коннор моргнул и поднес руку к своей щеке, смазывая феромонную присыпку, которой пользовались работницы клуба для усиления собственного запаха и желания у клиентов — причем не только у других перевертышей, но даже и людей. 

 

— Это? Ты же знаешь, что Трейси не любят давать информацию просто так. Пришлось разрешить им накрасить себя.

 

Сглотнув набежавшую в рот слюну, Рик неверяще уставился на него. Накрасить? Да, если присмотреться, то можно было заметить и легкий макияж, но Коннор должен был прекрасно знать чем именно его осыпали, и как оно будет действовать на окружающих. Он просто не мог не…

 

— Не беспокойся, — внимательно наблюдая за ним, Коннор растянул губы в хищной усмешке. — Я у них целую банку взял домой, на случай если тебе понравится.

 

Такси резко дернулось в сторону, едва ли не выезжая со своей линии с громким гудком. Мигнув фарами оно выпрямило свой путь и прокатило дальше, скрывая происходящее внутри за тонированными стеклами и слоями звукоизоляции.


	38. Женское белье

Переодеваться в крошечной ванной было тем еще удовольствием, но Коннор справился довольно быстро. Куда сложнее было оторвать взгляд от ростового зеркала, которое Ричард каким-то чудом повесил напротив раковины. 

Коннор совершенно не ожидал праздновать день Святого Валентина на съемной квартире Рика. Как минимум потому, что еще в начале отношений объяснил свою точку зрения про этот праздник: любить он собирается каждый день, а не раз в году, и приятное, соответственно, будет делать каждый день. И вроде даже получалось держать свое слово — радовать, удивлять, держать под рукой его любимые конфеты. Только в итоге Коннор все равно сдался, когда Рик пригласил к себе на ужин, пообещав не делать ничего экстравагантного и не дарить цветов. 

Надо было видеть его лицо, когда Коннор в отместку подарил ему коробку конфет и букет лиловых роз.

С другой стороны, если не кривить душой, то Коннору понравился и ужин, и вечер, и небольшой подарок от Рика. Буквально небольшой: весь комплект белья состоял из переплетенных черных полосок. И если лифчик ещё более-менее закрывал плоскую грудь, то трусы специально оставляли открытыми всю промежность и зад, выставляя напоказ выпущенный член.

— Я должен признать — у меня чертовски сексуальные бедра, — пробормотал Коннор и натянул одну из полосок трусов, тут же отпуская. Обернулся, пытаясь получше рассмотреть лопатки. — А Риччи явно любит красивое белье…

Задумавшись, он медленно, одним ртом проговорил «Риччи» и нахмурился.

— Ричард. Рик. Рикки? Мне нужно придумать тебе что-то подходящее, — сказал Коннор прижался ладонями к зеркалу, чуть ли не касаясь его носом, представляя перед собой вовсе не свое лицо. — Ри… Р-р-р… Ры? 

Коннор замолчал, на мгновение, а потом с крайне серьезным выражением лица высказал отражению:

— Я назову тебя Рысард.

И пырснул тихо со смеха, стукаясь лбом о холодную поверхность зеркала. Оттолкнулся и в последний раз поправил белье, после чего взялся за ручку двери и решительно открыл её. Гостиная встретила его куда более теплым воздухом, но интересовала Коннора лишь дальняя дверь в спальню. Это был далеко не первый раз, когда он был в гостях у Рика, и определенно не первый раз в его комнате, но все равно было что-то особенное в первом шаге внутрь. Волшебное чувство быть желанным в крохотном личном пространстве, которое Рик выкроил для себя в этом мире.

— Кон?.. — сидя на кровати, Рик моментально заметил его, поднимая голову из рук. Он все ещё выглядел смущенным, с потемневшими щеками и с желтым отсветом биолюминесцентных пятнышек. Но при виде Коннора его лицо определенно налилось синим, а среди желтизны заиграли розовые цвета. 

— Тебе нравится, — довольно сказал Коннор, закрывая за собой дверь, и подошёл ближе, давая Рику обхватить его бедра широкими, чуть шершавыми ладонями. — И должен признать, что буду не против получать подобные подарки в будущем.

Глаза Рика комично расширились и он тихо охнул. Свечение на его щеках полностью налилось приятным лиловым и Коннор не удержался: поцеловал его прямо в приоткрытые губы, неуклюже забираясь к нему на колени. Рик тут же отмер, проталкивая свой язык в рот Коннора, и крепко обнял, прижимая к себе. Последнее неожиданно оказалось неприятным — Коннор проехался открытой вульвой по грубой ткани джинс, а затем упёрся членом в холодную пряжку от ремня и вскрикнул, невольно вздрагивая. 

— Коннор?! — Рик тут же забеспокоился, хватая его за плечи, а затем недоуменно заморгал, когда тот зашипел, как раздраженный кот:

— Одежда! 

Глянув вниз, Рик виновато улыбнулся и куда ласковее чмокнул Коннора в губы, отпуская.

— Прости, я сейчас…

Он поспешил вытащить край водолазки из джинс и снял ее одним плавным движением вместе с нательной майкой — и тут же вздрогнул, рассмеялся, когда Коннор нетерпеливо прильнул к его груди, обхватывая выпирающие мышцы ледяными пальцами. 

— Я думаю, лифчик бы больше подошёл тебе, — выдохнул Коннор и поцеловал Рика в плечо.

— Нет, тебе, — Рик снова обхватил его, помня в этот раз о штанах. Прижал, повалил мягко на кровать, навис сверху, целуя щеки и шею, плечи. — Не могу описать… Ты… Коннор… Мое сокровище…

Коннор охнул довольно и сжал его волосы, притянул к себе, поцелуем обрывая поток восхищения. В груди от этих слов разлилось приятное тепло, соперничая с возбуждением, и явно не только у него одного — жадно отвечая на поцелуй, Рик быстро расстегнул свой ремень и едва не вырвал язычок, стараясь побыстрее расстегнуть джинсы. Когда он подался назад, Коннор жалобно хныкнул, но отпустил, давая раздеться до конца, в кои веки просто бросая вещи на пол. 

Рик снова навис над ним и Коннор сглотнул, стараясь рассмотреть каждый миллиметр его гладкой кожи: красивые мускулы, широкие плечи, россыпь светящихся пятнышек то тут, то там, а главное — его лицо. Такое похожее на собственное, но все же иное. Рассмотреть, запомнить, навеки врезать в самого себя, потому что ещё никогда и ни с кем Коннор не чувствовал себя таким свободным.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, смаргивая влагу с глаз, когда эмоций стало слишком много, чтобы держать в себе. — Я не хочу, чтобы это прекращалось.

Рик удивлённо глянул на него, а затем улыбнулся и поцеловал Коннора в лоб с нескрываемой нежностью.

— Никогда. Я слишком люблю тебя, чтобы отпустить.

Наклонившись ниже, он обнял Коннора под плечи, удобнее пристраиваясь между его бедер. Прижался приоткрытой половой щелью к промежности, смешивая смазку и дразня. Коннор вздрогнул, обхватил его бедра ногами, беззвучно открывая рот. Он уперся пятками в крестец Рика, повыше задирая колени, а тот подхватил край лифчика зубами и дёрнул вверх, обнажая соски.

— О нет, моя броня, — Коннор рассмеялся тихо и схватил Рика за волосы. Тот тоже довольно фыркнул, открыто улыбаясь, и прижался губами к груди, облизывая и посасывая сначала одну сторону, затем другую, все так же сладко потираясь при этом пахом.

Похныкивая от удовольствия, Коннор довольно сжимал и натягивал темные пряди между пальцев, окончательно превращая прилизанную прическу Рика в воронье гнездо. И будь он менее поглощен удовольствием, то наверняка бы гордился собой за это, но в тот момент он мог только дрожать под ним, ласковым гигантом, впитывать его ласку, и неосознанно дергать членом из стороны в сторону, водя кончиком по накаченному прессу. Так хорошо, что он даже не сразу заметил, как движения Рика стали более резкими, сильными, а когда смог — ахнул тихо от удовольствия, и сильнее сжал бедра, чувствуя как член Рика скользнул по его собственному, прижимая вниз.

Поцеловав в последний раз грудь, Рик чмокнул Коннора в шею, вдохнул глубоко его запах, и приподнялся на локтях, отводя член вниз и сосредоточенно скользя им. Коннор прикусил губу, глядя на его сосредоточенное лицо и приоткрытые губы, распухшие от поцелуев. Напрягся, когда гибкий кончик толкнулся внутрь, нащупав крошечный вход. Зажмурился, едва дыша, чувствуя как Рик наполняет его собой, неумолимо растягивая все больше и больше пока не стало казаться, что все — член уперся и дальше идти некуда. А затем Рик резко толкнулся и одним движением загнал последние сантиметры. 

Словно в первый раз, Коннор хныкнул и задрожал под ним, непроизвольно напрягая и расслабляя влагалище, чувствуя твердую плоть внутри. Рик наклонился и нежно чмокнул его между нахмуренных бровей, разглаживая их. Подождав, он вжался чуть сильнее, хотя казалось бы, и наклонился к уху Коннора, чуть прихватив зубами мочку.

— С каждым разом ты пахнешь все вкуснее и вкуснее.

В ответ Коннор вздохнул и легонько дернул волосы на его затылке. 

— Можно?..

Рик послушно поднял голову и задрал подбородок, давая Коннору медленно провести носом по коже и расслабиться. Так близко Коннор смог наконец-то почувствовать его запах. С глупой улыбкой Коннор открыл глаза и без слов легонько толкнулся бедрами, приглашая к действию: не только его тело менялось, подстраиваясь и становясь привлекательнее только для одного человека. 

Дважды же просить Рика не пришлось. Он поцеловал Коннора и наконец-то задвигался, медленно втрахиваясь. В какой-то момент Коннор снова зажмурился, постанывая вслух, а Рик опустил голову, покусывая и целуя его шею. Несмотря на скорость, удовольствие так и норовило поглотить Коннора, растекаясь горячим биением от бедер, нарастая как снежный ком — все больше и больше, пока он цеплялся за плечи и шею Рика, скользил спиной по мятой простыне, сильнее сбивая задранный лифчик. Поэтому, Коннор откинул голову назад, счастливо выгнулся под Риком, встречая его толчки мягкими движениями бедер, и просто позволил себе не думать. Он чувствовал Рика — на себе, внутри себя, его горячие губы и мускусный запах — и тонул в удовольствии, оглашая комнату тихими хныками, едва различимыми на фоне тяжёлого дыхания и влажных шлепков кожи о кожу. Все глубже и глубже, пока не задрожал, задыхаясь, от экстаза, расплескивая густую сперму на живот Рика.

Тот остановился, сел, подхватив подергивающиеся бедра Коннора, и продолжил мелкими, неглубокими толчками, мягко трахая его сквозь оргазм. Недостаточно, чтобы сделать больно гиперчувствительным нервам, сбить с природного ритма, но достаточно чтобы растянуть удовольствие, превратить один оргазм в преддверие другого. Ощущения настолько сильные, что Коннор безвольно уронил руки у головы, всхлипнул задыхаясь, а затем едва выдохнул единственную мысль что ещё билась в голове:

— Люблю тебя…

Рик глянул на него и улыбнулся, показывая верхнюю сдвоенную пару клыков — неровно, даже неуклюже, пьяно от счастья. Заразно, потому что губы Коннора тоже непроизвольно растянулись, а оба сердца сжались, когда в голове прозвучал чужой голос.

«Я тебя тоже».

Затем Коннор напомнил Рику о более плотских желаниях, непроизвольно сжавшись вокруг него в попытке сдержать довольный смешок. И Рик застонал, вздрогнув всем телом, вызывая ответный всхлип уже у Коннора. Следующие толчки Рика были уже полностью осознанные: сильные, глубокие, быстрые. Настолько, что хлипкая кровать зашаталась, ударяясь о стену с глухим металлическим стуком. Догоняя собственный оргазм, Рик полностью разрушил Коннора, оставив ему сил только на то, чтобы сжимать подушку и всхлипывать от удовольствия, вскрикивать, не осознавая слез на ресницах. 

К тому моменту как Рик сбился с ритма, вколачиваясь мелкими рывками, Коннор выгнулся всем телом, пересекая черту второго оргазма. Вскрикнул, задрожал, роняя жалкие капли спермы с изогнувшегося члена. Задохнулся, когда Рик резко вклинился последним толчком и замер. 

Сжал стенки влагалища, стараясь сильнее почувствовать твердую пульсацию и жидкое тепло внутри себя.

Первым пришел в себя Рик. Осоловело моргая, он выдохнул довольно и наклонился, целуя Коннора в губы. Тот ответил, неспешно и лениво. Затем поерзал и завел руки под лопатки, расстегивая лифчик и снимая его. Застонал в облегчении, бросая его в примерном направлении одежды Рика.

— Я все еще настаиваю, что лифы больше идут тебе, — пробормотал он и расслабил ноги, с наслаждением вытягивая их. 

— У меня не настолько сексуальная грудь, — довольно ответил Рик и обнял его, мягко перекатываясь на бок, убирая обоих с мокрого пятна, но старательно не выскальзывая из мокрой киски.

— Ш-ш-ш, — Коннор тут же воспользовался моментом и прижался щекой к его ключице, лениво закрывая глаза. Слушая украдкой все еще быстрое биение сердца. — Он не хотел тебя обидеть, моя милая. Ты самая сексуальная.

Рик фыркнул, накрывая его затылок широкой ладонью.

— Десять минут и в душ?

— Пятнадцать, — буркнул Коннор, проваливаясь в легкую дрему.


	39. Воск

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В главе используются свечи из секс-шопа, специально предназначенные для интимных игр. Не повторяйте этого дома с обычными свечами, автор не несёт ответственности за возможные ожоги!

— Фу, лежать! — задыхаясь от смеха пискнул Коннор, когда Рик затащил его к себе на колени и игриво куснул за шею. — Рыся!

— Нет, — взрыкнул Рик и снова его куснул, с удовольствием прихватывая мокрую после душа кожу. — Скажи, что купил!

— Сюрприз! — Коннор активнее заерзал, хихикая как пьяный и только сильнее распаляя Рика.

— Не хочу сюрприз, — прихватив зубами плечо, Рик вжал Коннора в себя и довольно выдохнул, чуть покачивая бедрами. Совместный душ не прошел даром: он уже был готов выпустить член и трахнуть Коннора без лишних затей. Если бы не странный пакет полученный утром…

— Пожалуйста?

— Свечи, — сдался Коннор и вздрогнул в его руках, дыша тяжелее уже не от смеха. Рик, не раздумывая, прикусил его шею. — Ах! Свечи, я купил свечи!

— Для атмосферы? — на всякий случай спросил Рик, не особо понимая, зачем Коннору ещё свечи. И так целый ящик был забит ими, казалось — куда больше. Особенно когда расставлять пожароопасную иллюминацию и потрошить цветы любил он, а не Коннор.

— Анальные, — фыркнул Коннор, затем тряхнул головой, упираясь в плечи Рика.

Ричард открыл рот, растерявшись от неожиданности ответа. У Коннора вроде не было нужды в них (или была?!), у него тоже, а использовать их для игр… И открыл еще шире, когда Коннор прижался и поцеловал его, соприкасаясь одновременно и ментально. Все моментально встало на свои места, и Рик застонал. Не выдержав потока представленных картин, идей, а главное — ощущений, он шире раздвинул ноги и выпустил член, тяжело шлепнув им Коннора по бедру.

— Вижу, тебе понравилось, — улыбнулся Коннор, разорвав поцелуй. Затем нахмурился и гневно укусил его за нос. Не больно, но с явным предупреждением. — Такой сюрприз испортил!

— Прости, — Рик выдохнул и надавил большим пальцем на его половую щель, медленно поглаживая. — Или нет.

Коннор застонал и крупно вздрогнул от удовольствия. Попытался грозно взглянуть на Рика, но сдался и уронил голову ему на плечо, со стоном полностью раскрываясь и выпуская член.

— Точно нет, — пробормотал Рик и поднял член, прижимая его к обнажившейся киске, мешая горячую смазку. Коннор выдохнул в его шею, затем выпрямился и надавил на его плечи. Не дожидаясь приказа, Рик упал на спину и сжал бедра Коннора.

Тот приподнялся, разводя пальцами половые губы, и подмигнул Рику. Воспользовавшись приглашением, Рик задрал член, скользнул кончиком по нежной коже, прицеливаясь, и медленно толкнулся внутрь, одновременно опуская Коннора вниз. Оказавшись в узком и почти обжигающем влагалище, Рик тихо застонал, жадно вглядываясь в лицо Коннора: как вспыхнули его виски пурпурным, как он зажмурился, приоткрыл рот, счастливо выдыхая.

Немного подождав, Рик отпустил Коннора и завел руки за голову, сжимая пальцами подушку. Распахнув глаза, Коннор уставился на него, затем выдохнул мягкий смешок. Он потянулся к своей подушке, сильнее сжимая член в себе — хорошо и влажно, — и вытянул из-под неё небольшую черную коробку со знакомым логотипом. Сняв крышку, Коннор выудил три неоново окрашенных свечи, непривычной формы перевернутого конуса, а следом подбросил на ладони простую электрическую зажигалку. Следя за его пальцами, Рик нетерпеливо облизал губы, а затем мягко пошевелил членом, заставляя Коннора напрячься и глянуть на него.

— Веди себя хорошо, — предупредил он и щелкнул зажигалкой, прижимая фитиль ярко-розовой свечи к нагревающейся вмиг спирали. Он вспыхнул ровным огоньком, трепыхнул, когда Коннор поднял свечу и отбросил зажигалку на край кровати. Какое-то время ничего не происходило: Коннор зачарованно смотрел на огонь, а Рик — смотрел на Коннора, поглаживая его бедра.

Глянув наконец-то на него, Коннор улыбнулся и сжал его ладонь, погладив большим пальцем костяшки. И с этой нежностью, лаской в темных глазах, он без предупреждения наклонил свечу, выливая воск. Рик тут же зашипел, поднял голову, чтобы получше разглядеть быстро остывающий розовый потек в ложбинке между грудных мышц. Изначальный жар быстро сменился теплом на коже и легким чувством стянутости. А затем снова жаром, когда Коннор выплеснул воск на соски и мягко качнулся, сжимая член внутри себя. В этот раз Рик ответил гортанным стоном, находя зад Коннора и сжимая его в ладонях. Толкнулся легонько, когда розовая полоса воска растеклась от его груди к животу, продолжила свой путь на нежном бедре Коннора, перекрывая лиловое свечение на внутренней части.

Соединяя их вместе одним цветом, одним рисунком, одним теплом и желанием.

Выдохнув сквозь зубы, Рик едва заставил себя успокоиться, чувствуя как сильно бьются оба сердца, и позволить Коннору подхватить следующую свечу. Покусывая и так распухшие губы, красные и мокрые от поцелуев, тот свел фитили вместе, передавая сияющий огонек. Задул первую свечу и куда сильнее качнул бедрами, частично вытаскивая и тут же загоняя член обратно. Хрипло застонав, Рик схватил уже его бедра, силой заставляя усидеть на месте, пока пылающий внутри пожар случайно не привел к пожару реальному. Это не спасло его от довольной усмешки Коннора — и ритмичной пульсации его влагалища — но к тому моменту как неоново-зеленый воск упал на его руки и низ живота, Рик смог сохранить хоть часть самоконтроля и не взбрыкнуть под ним. Застонал в голос, вздрогнул, но удержался. Не останавливаясь, Коннор провел дорожку из капель по своему второму бедру, и выше — заливая собственный живот и грудь. Следя расширенными зрачками за тем, как выгнулось его тело, как дернулись бедра в ладонях, Рик уже сам потянулся за свечой в руке Коннора. Дернув на себя, не обращая внимания на пролившийся по запястью воск, он резко задул огонь, а затем вырвал и отбросил свечу.

Освободив руки, Рик моментально сплел их пальцы вместе, крепко-крепко держа, и с нетерпением вскинул бедра, мягко подбросив Коннора на своем члене. Тот охнул, а затем с вызовом глянул Рику в глаза и уперся всем весом на ладони. Поднялся и тут же с силой опустился, смешивая влажный шлепок с тихим стоном, а затем ещё и ещё, постепенно набирая безжалостный ритм. Рик застонал под ним, встречая на полпути. Он поплыл, вглядываясь в темные от удовольствия зрачки Коннора. Послушно открыл рот, когда тот наклонился, разделяя смазанный и неловкий поцелуй. А затем Коннор всхлипнул, резко вскинулся вверх, сжимаясь вокруг члена так крепко, что зрение Рика вспыхнуло темными пятнами. Чувствуя сквозь корку воска горячую сперму, Рик поднялся следом и обнял его, вжимая в себя. Зарычал, задыхаясь, на самое ухо, быстро и легко втрахиваясь в его узкий жар, догоняя собственный оргазм. Он зажмурил глаза и кончил, как можно глубже вжавшись в Коннора.

В наступившей тишине было особенно слышно, как громко они дышат, и как бешено стучит кровь в висках, постепенно сменяясь приятным отупением. Рик вздохнул полной грудью, чувствуя как отваливается воск, а затем уронил голову на плечо Коннора. Обнял крепче, осознав, как сильно он дрожит, неловко прижимая кулаки к груди.

Коннор в ответ зарылся носом в его волосы, медленно приходя в себя, затем сглотнул несколько раз, и пробурчал:  
— В следующий раз я тебя свяжу.

Рик только фыркнул, улыбаясь, и завалился на спину, увлекая его за собой.


	40. Униформа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перед прочтением обязательно найти полицейского на этом концепт-арте:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cc/56/01/cc5601a746ba5a384a86feb46a5fd07d.jpg

Коннор любил свою полицейскую униформу. Ему нравился ее крой, легкая эластичная ткань, светящиеся голубым нашивки, длинные перчатки и даже фуражка. В ней было удобно и комфортно, даже когда приходилось надевать дополнительную защиту поверх второго сердца или мчаться за преступником через полосу естественных препятствий. Так же она была узнаваемой, и было крайне приятно, когда люди улыбались ему, благодарили за хорошую работу. Даже став детективом, Коннор не особо любил ходить на работу в уличной одежде: его униформа была для него символом стабильности и настоящим источником гордости. А еще он просто чертовски хорошо смотрелся в ней. Как жаль, что о реакции Рика на последнее, он так и не смог догадаться самостоятельно.

Возможно тогда бы ситуация повернулась иначе, но сейчас Коннор мог только тяжело дышать в подушку, плывущим взглядом наблюдая за Риком. Даже останься у него хоть какие-то силы после оргазма — он не смог бы ничего поделать, лёжа на боку с заведенными за спину руками. Чем Ричард и пользовался, широко разведя его бедра руками и медленно их вылизывая. Вот он снова глянул на Коннора тяжёлым взглядом, затем опустил голову и провел горячим, влажным языком. Остановился, прижался губами, и закусил нежную кожу, посасывая, пока Коннор не всхлипнул, бесполезно рванув наручники. Если бы не длинные перчатки, то без сомнения остались бы ссадины — но Рик специально оставил их, как и всю верхнюю часть униформы. Даже фуражка и та лежала рядом, словно издеваясь.

— Р-рик, — Коннор заикнулся, застонал сквозь зубы, чувствуя появление нового засоса, гораздо выше и ближе к раскрытой половой щели. Попытался снова найти в себе силы заговорить, хоть ртом, хоть ментально.

— Что-то не так, офицер? — последнее слово Рик практически промурлыкал и слизнул голубоватую смазку с самого края половой щели, обдавая горячим дыханием набухшую от крайнего возбуждения вульву. 

Вопрос явно был риторический, потому что он не стал дожидаться ответа, и прижался к киске открытым ртом, лениво лаская языком. Коннор напрягся, заскулил от переизбытка ощущений, выгибая спину. Его бедра непроизвольно дернулись, но Рик силой удержал их на месте, продолжая пытать его удовольствием. Когда, казалось, Коннор был готов кончить ещё раз, Рик оторвал от него испачканное лицо, разглядывая расширенными до безумия зрачками дело своих рук и языка. 

— Возможно, вы хотите меня… — Рик облизнул губы, фокусируя свое внимание на подрагивающем члене, прижатом к темной ткани рубашки. Коннор тихо хныкнул, не в силах словами выразить, как сильно он всего хочет. Ещё немного, и он был согласен умолять. — Арестовать?

— Ри-ри-ричард! — запинаясь выпалил Коннор, совершенно не воспринимая сейчас его чувство юмора. Только Рик, словив полный возмущения взгляд, лишь довольно фыркнул, и прижал губы к низу его члена. Массируя гладкие бугорки гребня, он эффективно выбил из головы Коннора какие-либо мысли, залив все ощущением горячего-горячего рта и удовольствием. 

Почти мгновенно оторвавшись, он зарылся носом под край черной рубашки и поцеловал выступающую над бедром косточку, едва ощутимо сквозь тяжёлый пульсирующий жар в паху. Сорвав с губ Коннора ещё один стон, Рик выпрямился и подхватил с подушки фуражку, тут же надевая ее. Усмехнулся, заметив как член Коннора резко изогнулся при виде этого.

— Нравится? — Рик пробормотал, придвигаясь ближе, пока его собственный член не скользнул влажно по бедру Коннора. Его светло-голубые глаза казались почти синими от возбуждения, когда он посмотрел Коннору прямо в глаза, а яркая лиловая биолюминесценция только усиливала эту иллюзию. — А представь, как мне нравится видеть тебя в ней.

Коннор фыркнул, открыто улыбаясь от признания, на что Рик мягко взрыкнул, подхватывая его под колени и уперся кончиком члена во влажную киску. После одного оргазма и двух почти-почти, ощущение входящего члена было почти болезненным, но все равно таким приятным, что Коннор зажмурился, безвольно открывая рот. Так и не войдя полностью, Рик частично вышел и тут же толкнулся внутрь, заставляя Коннора резко распахнуть глаза. Второй рукой толчок — и он мягко вскрикнул, царапая пальцами простыню, насколько позволяли наручники. С третьим толчком Рик вошел полностью, до упора, взрывая сознание Коннора наслаждением, и вжался бедрами в мягкие ягодицы. Навис сверху, медленно и глубоко вдыхая разлившийся по комнате запах секса.

— Я так давно этого хотел, — признался он, наконец-то начиная втрахиваться после паузы. Маленькими, небольшими движениями, так сводящим Коннора с ума. — Каждый раз… В участке… Разложить и трахнуть… В этой чертовой форме...

Коннор всхлипнул, чувствуя как загорелись щеки. Выгнулся, когда Рик ускорился, подхватывая жесткий ритм от которого затряслась кровать. Воздуха в лёгких стало катастрофически нехватать, вынуждая Коннора едва слышно хныкать пока он дрожал и плакал от нарастающей лавины удовольствия. 

— Такой красивый, — выдохнул Рик и низко опустился, почти лег, пытаясь поймать Коннора в поцелуй. Фуражка соскользнула с его волос когда Коннор наконец-то повернул голову, подставляя приоткрытые губы, искусанные до красноты. 

Одного настойчивого поцелуя хватило, чтобы Коннор задрожал уже совсем иначе, задыхаясь и влажно пульсируя вокруг наполняющего его члена.


	41. 69

Рик задыхался. Его мысли путались, сбегали вместе с кровью от головы к члену. Он должен был что-то сделать с этим и побыстрее — его цель была прямо у него перед лицом, влажная и блестящая, такая соблазнительная. Всего-то и нужно было сильнее сжать упругие ягодицы, дернуть их вниз, усаживая Коннора к себе на лицо. Прижаться ртом к полной от возбуждения киске и наполнить его кисловатым нектаром, пьянея от одного запаха. Только Коннор в этот момент сильнее засосал его член, одновременно сгибая и проталкивая пальцы как можно глубже внутрь, и Рик снова застонал, откидывая голову назад. 

Коннор вздрогнул, выдыхая жарко носом короткий смешок на его бедро. Сглотнул несколько раз, потирая член языком, и выпустил его изо рта. Вдохнув ртом, он легонько качнул бедрами и сказал, мягко растягивая пальцами обильно смазанный анус:  
— Рыся, не отставай. 

Легко сказать «не отставай», когда они оба получали удовольствие от того, каким беспомощным он мог быть в руках Коннора. И если бы дело не касалось его гордости, то Рик бы с радостью отдался Коннору целиком и полностью прямо в этот момент. Он даже представил себе это, ощущая горячие покусывания на бедре: как Коннор медленно отсасывает ему, растягивая, пока не доведет до оргазма, потому что такой он джентльмен, а затем поставит на четвереньки, вдавит лицом в подушку и попросту отымеет, догоняя свой оргазм — быстро и грубо.

Поджав член к животу, Рик громко вдохнул, понимая, что если продолжит так думать, то потеряет всю решимость. Открыв глаза, он резко дернул Коннора вниз за бедра, отчего тот удивленно вскрикнул и царапнул кожу тупыми ногтями. Вскрикнул и тут же низко застонал, потому что Рик сразу же прижался губами к раскрытой половой щели, вылизывая киску. И теперь уже ему пришлось напоминать Коннору об уговоре легким шлепком члена по щеке. Коннор вздрогнул, фыркнул громко, и с готовностью обхватил подставленный кончик губами, добавляя внутрь Рика третий палец. 

Пожалев мимолетно, что не смог уговорить Коннора попробовать позу стоя, Рик заменил свой язык большим пальцем, собирая смазку, и присосался к самому основанию члена. Думать снова стало сложно, Коннор буквально наполнил собой все: его восхитительные стоны, его горячий влажный рот и длинные пальцы, нежный запах и кисловатый вкус, мягкие ягодицы и — сжавшийся под большим пальцем анус, в который Рик начал втирать его собственную смазку. Втер и медленно надавил, частично вталкивая палец. Вынул. Снова надавил.

Не оставшись в долгу, Коннор вывернул запястье и согнул пальцы, не доставая до простаты, но нажимая очень близко и очень, очень хорошо. Рик выдохнул резко, прижавшись лбом к бедру Коннора, чувствуя как тянет от удовольствия живот, сводит между лопатками, плавится все внутри. Он близко, слишком близко, и черт бы побрал его гордость, но ему хочется кончить вместе с Коннором, сделать ему так же хорошо.

— Кон… — шепнул Рик, а затем сглотнул и повторил громче, — Кон! Стой…

Коннор напрягся в его руках, затем поднял голову с влажным звуком выпуская член изо рта, дыша так быстро и громко, что Рик непроизвольно потер ладонью его спину. 

— Р-рик?.. 

— Дай мне остыть, — ответил он, продолжая гладить горячую кожу. Вдоль хребта, закрывая на мгновение лиловое свечение пятнышек, затем правый бок, расслабляя напряженные мышцы. — Расслабься пока я?..

Поняв его, Коннор громко вздохнул и медленно вытянул пальцы из его зада, вынуждая поморщиться. Затем лег полностью на грудь, поглаживая ногтями бедра в одному ему известном рисунке, и Рик снова провел носом по нежной коже у самой половой щели. 

Прихватил одним губами, поцеловал. А затем повернул немного голову, начиная уверенно вылизывать его киску.


	42. Латекс

Дверь открылась бесшумно и Коннор скользнул внутрь, закрывая ее за собой. Застыл, прислушиваясь. Тихо. Безумно тихо. Так, что слышно только писк в собственных ушах от басов ночного клуба. Он, собственно, и не ожидал ничего другого в без двадцати четыре утра. Разве что Сумо мог выползти на звуки, но пес скорее всего забился к кому-то в кровать, как всегда это делал при плохой погоде. Даже Рик едва ощущался и Коннору даже пришлось вытянуть эфемерные щупальца своего разума к нему, чтобы удостовериться, что тот просто глубоко спит.

Со вздохом Коннор наконец-то повернул входной замок, разрывая тишину резким щелчком, а затем стянул с себя куртку. Нагнулся и медленно стянул с себя оба тяжелых ботинка, тихо ставя их рядом с кроссовками Рика. Ноги гудели нещадно, пульсировали в толстых носках, и Коннор с остервенением содрал и их тоже, едва ли не пританцовывая от облегчения и приятной прохлады паркета. Недолго думая, скомканные носки отправились внутрь ботинков, ждать утра, а Коннор, схватив свой телефон, прошел дальше.

Бросив мобильный на кофейный столик, Коннор подцепил пальцами край длинной перчатки и потянул изо всех сил. Тонкий латекс протестующе скрипнул, противно цепляясь за кожу. Словно Коннор снова целиком сгорел и теперь со странным удовольствием обдирал сожженные участки. Издав напоследок сочный шлепок, перчатка отпустила его руку, подставляя разгоряченную кожу воздуху. Вторая пошла легче — цеплять и удерживать ногтями было куда удобнее, чем черной гладкой резиной. Освободив обе руки, Коннор начал остервенело чесать внутреннюю сторону локтей, придушено постанывая от облегчения. Только разодрав кожу до ярких синих пятен он смог успокоится и пойти дальше к своей главной цели — раковине на кухне.

Открыв кран, он тут же сунул голову прямо под струю, жадно глотая холодную воду. Никаких стаканов или фильтрованной воды, только тягучее желание утолить жажду да смягчить гадкую сухость в горле. Коннор даже задумался на миг, что вполне возможно сорвал его и на самом деле должен испытывать жгучую боль — его мозг иногда мог учудить и не такую подмену. Затем плюнул и сделал еще несколько жадных глотков, и только после этого умылся, смывая пот вперемешку с макияжем. С частью макияжа. Тушь точно была водостойкой и по-хорошему Коннору надо было тащить свой зад в ванную, но все тело пульсировало от дискомфорта и требовало прилечь. 

Он успел выключить воду и провести влажными ладонями по волосам, зачесывая их назад, как присутствие Рика вспыхнуло прямо за спиной. Коннор едва не заорал от неожиданности, но тот вовремя зажал ему рот ладонью, второй рукой крепко обнимая за талию и притягивая к себе. 

— Тише, — севшим ото сна голосом шепнул Рик и ткнулся носом в его волосы. — Прости...

Чувствуя себя буквально прижатым к широкой стене горячих мышц, Коннор вздрогнул всем телом и расслабился, громко вздыхая. Приняв это за знак, Рик убрал ладонь с его лица и обнял за грудь, максимально отрезая все возможности вырваться и сбежать. Не то, чтобы Коннор вообще хотел двигаться, но осознавать этот факт было приятно. Как и чувствовать Рика сквозь тончайший латекс его наряда.

— Я тебя разбудил?.. — спросил Коннор, сжав его руку и доверчиво закрыл глаза, когда Рик начал его откровенно обнюхивать, как большая голодная псина. 

Но вместо ответа Рик издал низкий рокот, отозвавшийся дрожью в его спине, и Коннор моментально напрягся, осознавая какой букет запахов прилип к его коже: его собственный потный аромат, а сверху — чужие запахи, соленые и сладкие. Пот, духи, травка, алкоголь, и наверняка с десяток особых отметок от любителей тереться гениталиями на танцполе. Невольная жертва оргии и та меньше б воняла, чем он.

— В мою защиту, я нашел твоего парня и заснял на него доказательства.

— Завтра, — угрюмо буркнул Рик, рывком подхватив Коннора на руки. 

— Рик, это нечестно, — захныкал Коннор, явственно ощущая, как сильно на него подействовал такой мимолетный показ силы. — Я хочу в душ, в кровать…

Остановившись на пороге комнаты, Рик посмотрел на него, очевидно оценивая серьезность всех заявлений. Затем хмыкнул тихо и поцеловал, властно проникая языком в рот. 

— Потом, — выдохнул он и выпрямился, оставив Коннора хватать воздух распухшими губами и хотеть еще. Захлопнувшаяся за ними дверь прозвучала окончательным приговором.

Уже в комнате Рик опустил Коннора на кровать, отвечая на его жадный поцелуй и позволяя себе погладить голые плечи, прежде чем сжать их и уложить Коннора на живот. Когда Рик это сделал, Коннор лишь недовольно выдохнул, жалея о прерванном поцелуе, и послушно вытянулся. Рик не заставил себя долго ждать — прошуршав снимаемой одеждой, он навалился сверху, целиком закрывая Коннора. Его тяжелый, горячий вес и запах окончательно вымели все лишние мысли из головы, оставляя лишь горячий пульс в паху. 

Латексный жилет приглушил ощущение от касания, но он не смог поглотить жар от ладоней Рика, или уберечь Коннора от его хриплого, возбужденного дыхания, полного мягкого порыкивания в ответ на каждое мимолетное вздрагивание. Рик как властный зверь зажал его под собой и теперь наслаждался этим, оглаживая бока и спину, руки, пока его лицо было прижато к высокому воротнику. 

— Рик, — не выдержал, выдохнул Коннор, когда одна широкая ладонь прижалась к его животу, а затем поднялась выше и схватила язычок молнии. Потянула вниз, освобождая грудь и живот от латексного плена, который уже начал казаться второй кожей. — Рыся…

— Коннор, — отозвался Рик и резко приподнялся. Схватив Коннора за волосы, он вжал его голову в подушку, оттянул второй рукой воротник жилета и тут же приник к шее, оставляя ярко-синий засос. За ним еще один, и еще, хаотично перемежая поцелуи и укусы, лаская, а иногда и буквально вылизывая, каждый сантиметр обнажившейся кожи.

Хорошо. Восхитительно. Даже слишком. Кусая губы и постанывая от удовольствия в подушку, Коннор только и смог, что сжать ее края и не выпустить член прямо в штаны. Что было крайне сложно: шея горела от ласки, в легких не хватало воздуха, внизу живота образовался огненный шар, а задранный вверх зад чувствовал малейшие движения Рика и жар мускулистых бедер. Но влажный член и обтягивающий латекс были слишком плохим сочетанием, чтобы даже думать о каком-то облегчении.

Наверняка чувствуя его страдания — через запах, через дрожь, через стоны, каждый несчастнее другого — Рик быстро справился с его шеей, оставляя на ней покалывающее месиво из засосов и быстро остывающей слюны. Воротник жилета скользнул на место, когда Рик отпустил его, и Коннор резко втянул воздух, почувствовав как ладонь Рика накрыла его зад. Через латекс он спокойно чувствовал какая она горячая и громадная, и так же явно почувствовал вторую руку на крестце, даже не заметив, как Рик отпустил его волосы.

— Хороший выбор, — словно издеваясь пророкотал Рик, играя с цепочками на поясе штанов, а затем провел пальцами по молнии, очерчивая всю ее длину, от конца на копчике до самого начала на животе, через зад и промежность.

— Ты сам их купил! — Коннору честно захотелось его пнуть. А потом содрать с себя блестящий черный презерватив по недоразумению выданный за одежду и оседлать его член до самого утра.

— Именно поэтому — хороший выбор.

Рик крепко сжал его ягодицу с хриплым вздохом, так, что Коннору показалось, что он сейчас порвет штаны (приятная идея на потом). Но явно сдержал себя и поймал язычок молнии. Потянул его медленно, слишком медленно по мнению Коннора. 

Стоило холодному воздуху коснуться влажной половой щели, как Коннор полностью раскрылся, выпуская член со сдавленным стоном. Рик застыл на мгновение, затем зарычал и одним рывком открыл штаны до конца, едва не сломав молнию. Остановился, тяжело дыша, и Коннор зажмурился, представляя его голодный взгляд на себе, яркое лиловое свечение биолюминесценции, может даже красное местами от ревности и желания стереть чужие запахи. 

— Ты слишком красивый, — наконец-то выдохнул Рик и снова накрыл Коннора собой, сжимая в объятьях и вдавливая в себя. Застонал Коннор уже в его рот.

Почти сразу Коннор почувствовал и его член у себя на бедре. Оставив влажный след, он мазнул по коже, затем прижал его собственный член к животу, и только после этого нащупал кончиком вход во влагалище. Разорвав поцелуй, Рик прижался лбом к виску Коннора, и только тогда начал проталкивать член внутрь, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не вогнать его одним движением. Возможно, это было предпочтительнее медленной пытки, но Коннор мог только всхлипывать в его руках, мягко покачиваясь навстречу.

В такие моменты член Рика казался бесконечным. 

В такие моменты сам Рик казался бесконечным титаном. Огромным, как целый мир. От всепоглощающего мужского запаха и стальных объятий, до громыхающего биения его сердец и громадных бедер, вжавшихся в мягкие ягодицы.

Коннор не заметил, когда по щекам потекли слезы, но с радостью подставил их Рику, привыкая к горячей пульсации внутри и сладкому чувству почти болезненной наполненности. Его собственные сердца бешено гоняли синюю кровь, заставив забыть о холоде, и Коннор едва заставил себя прошептать:

— Трахни меня уже.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы сломать и без того тонкий контроль Рика над собой. Кровать протестующе заскрипела, когда он вдавил Коннора в постель всем своим весом и начал почти отчаянно втрахиваться в него. Быстро, грубо, двигая всю кровать силой своих толчков, хаотично целуя Коннора и задыхаясь. 

Растворяясь в ощущениях, Коннор сорвался на крик, цепляясь тупыми ногтями за его руки. Рик не давал ни секунды, чтобы собрать себя в единое целое, казалось он втрахивался глубже с каждым толчком, сильнее, жестче. Дышать было буквально нечем — каждый рывок выбивал дыхание из легких. Думать — тоже. И Коннор просто отдался удовольствию, отдался Рику, дрожа в его руках и хрипло постанывая, когда горло не выдержало постоянного крика.

А затем Рик что-то громко простонал в его волосы, сжал ладонью стоящий колом член, и Коннор кончился как личность. Кажется, он даже вырубился на несколько секунд, потому что когда он снова начал видеть, все тело томно пульсировало, устало и приятно, а внутри толчками разливалась горячая сперма, вытекая густыми синими каплями на бедра. 

Еще несколько раз толкнувшись в Коннора, Рик окончательно прижался бедрами к его ягодицам, и лениво перекатился с ним на бок. Поцеловал с довольным звуком, подозрительно похожим на урчание, а затем расслабленно уронил голову на подушку. Буркнул, практически неразборчиво:  
— Люблю тебя.

— Я тебя тоже, — ответил Коннор, наконец-то отдышавшись. Голос явно сел и завтра на работе будет то еще веселье. Но, эй, это проблема завтрашнего Коннора. А сегодня он довольно вытянулся вдоль Рика и закрыл глаза.

 

Через несколько часов Коннор осознал три вещи. Первое: спать в латексе совершенно нереально, даже не будь он вымазан всякими непотребными субстанциями. Второе: душ ему сегодня совершенно не светит. И третье…

— Хватит ржать! — прошипел он, пытаясь отодрать от себя противно скрипящие штаны. Боги, он словно делал зверюшек из надувных шаров, а не пытался раздеться на ночь. И Рик в этом процессе совершенно не помогал, довольно ухмыляясь и все так же крепко обнимая за талию.

Рик тихо хрюкнул вместо ответа, и Коннор, от души назвав его мудилой, последним отчаянным рывком содрал с себя штаны и отшвырнул их подальше. Совершенно без сил, он рухнул обратно на кровать и грозно глянул на Рика.

— Больше никогда, — на полном серьезе заявил Коннор и вздрогнул, когда Рик извернулся и, все так же не отпуская его, цапнул с тумбочки пачку влажных салфеток.

— Конечно, дорогой, — сказал он таким тоном, начиная стирать с него сперму, что Коннор при всем желании не смог бы ему поверить. — Как скажешь.

Коннору оставалось только вздохнуть и пошире раздвинуть ноги.


	43. Танец на коленях

Когда Ричарду пришло сообщение от хозяек Эдема, первой его мыслью было: «Они нашли моего подозреваемого». Второй — что Коннор еще не вернулся с работы и следует его предупредить.

При всей строгости конфиденциальности личных данных, она распространялась на клиентов клуба ровно до тех пор, пока они не нарушали слово закона. Подозрительных и не засветившихся в полиции просто ставили на заметку, с остальными разбирались по обстоятельствам. Сотрудничество было взаимовыгодным: Трейси поставляли информацию, полиция гарантировала им безопасность, не говоря уже о том, что чувство единства между гибридами было куда сильнее, чем у обычных людей. Только вот информация могла поступить в любое время дня и ночи, и зачастую передавалась исключительно лично в руки.

Прибыв на место, Рик в последний раз глянул на свой телефон, где все еще было открыто сообщение от Коннора. «Хорошо, скоро увидимся» — означало, что они оба скоро будут дома, или что Коннор также направляется в Эдем? Зная Коннора, могло быть все что угодно. Покачав головой, он спрятал телефон и зашел в стрип-клуб с четким планом действий.

И-и-и… План разрушился, как карточный домик перед напором несущегося на всех парах локомотива. Сначала Рика атаковала какофония запахов клуба, его тяжелый смрад из феромонов и людского пота, от которого захотелось развернуться и уйти, лечь в собственную постель и зарыться носом в подушку Коннора, где запах шампуня смешивался с родным ароматом кожи. Второй волной накатили звуки и яркое освещение, ментальное присутствие большого количества гудящих разумов. Рик даже не успел привыкнуть к фону, как его информаторы выскочили из своего офиса и насильно потащили его вглубь клуба, мимо общего зала и ряда приватных комнат, все время что-то тараторя с двух сторон. Опомнился он уже тогда, когда усадили в слишком мягкое плюшевое кресло посреди наглядно темной комнаты и приказали ждать, оставив совершенно одного.

Рик заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох. На удивление, в комнате пахло только «лимонной свежестью» чистящих средств, толстые стены достаточно экранировали присутствие других гибридов, ритмичная музыка ласкала уши, а густая темнота была приятной после лазер-шоу главного зала, всецело располагая к расслаблению. Но вот мысль, а какого собственно хрена, очень этому мешала. Не в стиле девочек устраивать такие подколы, особенно когда они знают, как сильно он и Коннор привязаны друг к другу. Возможно, подозреваемый был сейчас прямо в клубе и им нужно было срочно спрятать присутствие полицейского? Некоторые преступники узнавали офицеров и без формы, что повышало шансы такого развития событий…

Дверь за спиной мягко щелкнула, на мгновение впуская полоску яркого света и волну запахов, и тут же закрылась. Вошедший вздохнул, заполняя комнату своим присутствием и ласковым запахом, одним только этим посылая волну электричества вдоль спины Рика, и медленно, крайне медленно подошел.

— И что это такое, Коннор? — спросил он, когда холодные пальцы забрались под воротник куртки, а ухо обожгло горячим дыханием. 

— М, сюрприз? — со смешком выдохнул Коннор и в миг отступил, обходя кресло. Увидев его прямо перед собой, Рик застыл, непроизвольно облизывая губы. От сексуально растрепанной макушки и искусно подведенных глаз, до абсолютно голого торса, освещенного лишь собственной биолюминесценцией, до узких голографических штанов, блестящих как звездное небо, и наконец-то до строгих туфлей, едва различимых в темноте — Коннор был прекрасен. Рик даже забыл, что был чем-то недоволен.

Оценив его интерес по-достоинству, Коннор загорелся довольным розовым цветом, и в тот же самый момент громко хлопнул в ладони. Успокаивающая музыка затихла и вместо нее заиграла мелодия более подходящая под накалившуюся атмосферу. Низкое, интимное бам-бам-бам пробрало до костей, вторя заспешившим сердцам. И Коннор… Коннор замер, склонил голову к плечу как птичка, вслушиваясь, и начал чувственно покачивать бедрами, вживаясь в ритм. Шагнул раз, шагнул два — схватил наряженные колени и властно развел их в стороны, глядя сверху вниз черными в темноте глазами, в которых отражалось лиловое сияние Рика. Опустился, не разрывая зрительного контакта и, подняв одну руку, приложил указательный палец к губам Рика, в немом призыве к молчанию, уронил обратно, задевая ногтем натянутую на груди ткань куртки.

Но Рик бы и не смог сказать что-то: рот непроизвольно наполнился слюной, а горло сжало от тягучего возбуждения. Жарко, неужели в комнате всегда было так жарко? Рик не мог даже пальцем пошевелить, сжимая кулаки на бедрах. А ведь Коннор не останавливался — огладил ноги, ставя их в нужную для себя позицию, и поднялся, очерчивая свое прекрасное тело длинными пальцами, и прижимаясь так близко, что его движущиеся бедра едва не терлись о пах Рика. Сжав свою грудь, он наклонился, приглашая взглянуть на красивые гладкие мышцы. Затем развернулся, снова хватая колени и… Рик едва не подавился воздухом, когда Коннор медленно, но очень ощутимо, в ритм музыке начал тереться задом о его промежность. Вверх и вниз, выгибая светящуюся спину, как кошка, взывая к самым низшим желаниями пока Рик не задышал тяжело, ощущая как потекла смазка из приоткрывшейся половой щели. 

Почувствовал, как в воздухе разлился уже его запах, Коннор выдохнул — долго и счастливо, — и одним плавным, сексуальным движением лег спиной на Рика. Снова выгнулся, проводя пальцами по подтянутому гладкому животу, и низко, гортанно мурлыкнул, разбивая заклинание опутавшее Рика: он задрожал, схватил супруга за талию и резко вжал в себя, на чистом инстинкте находя его плечо и вжимая в него зубы.

— Рик! — Коннор рассмеялся и в миг обмяк в его руках, послушно давая укусить себя, вылизать и укусить снова, прогоняя даже случайные остатки чужих запахов с кожи. — Рик, фу. В клубе нельзя… Ах! Нельзя заниматься сексом.

— Тебе стоило раньше об этом подумать, — выдохнул он, и тем не менее остановился, позволяя рукам бездумно гладить и трогать такую желанную кожу.

— Я… Черт… Ты взял машину?

Рик застыл, сжимая бедра Коннора, затем кивнул и резко встал, подхватывая его на руки. Строгий разговор с Трейси подождет — сначала он должен как следует наказать и отблагодарить Коннора. И, может быть, посмотреть танец еще раз в куда более интимной обстановке.


	44. Игрушки

Для Коннора все началось с неприметного пакета, доставленного дроном, и закончилось в развороченной постели.

Они не хотели ничего грандиозного на годовщину, их желания идеально совпали на «просто ужин и подарки», и Коннор искренне думал, что на этом все и закончится — неделя была тяжелая, а на следующий день ожидал очередной рабочий понедельник. Стоило ожидать, что у Ричарда окажутся несколько иные планы.

Повязка на глазах была совершенно непрозрачной, и без зрения каждое касание казалось в разы сильнее. Скомканная простыня под ним, кожаная полоска на шее, прохладный воздух на разгоряченной коже, и пальцы Рика между ягодиц — большие, горячие, в толстом слое смазки. Он начал медленно, поглаживая и легонько нажимая на анус, потом ввел один палец и его движения стали куда более быстрыми. Нетерпеливыми, если верить тяжелому запаху мускуса, щекочущему нос и обволакивающему язык. Коннор жадно вдохнул этот теплый землистый запах Рика, позволяя феромонам расслабить за него напряженные мышцы. 

Добавив внутрь третий палец — и Коннор тихо всхлипнул тогда, как он мог забыть, какие большие у Рика пальцы, какие длинные — его супруг положил вторую ладонь на приоткрытую половую щель, размазывая выступившую смазку... И надавил. Коннор застонал и выгнулся навстречу: его словно пронзило насквозь раскаленным блаженством, коротким спазмом идя от самого паха, но этого было слишком мало.

— Скоро, — пообещал Ричард низким, почти рычащим голосом, явно наслаждаясь беспомощным и возбужденным видом Коннора. А затем он снова надавил на половую щель, одновременно сгибая пальцы в заду и проводя ими с нажимом назад — и Коннор закричал, видя звезды. 

Когда он немного пришел в себя, Рик уже и вынул пальцы, и его собственный член влажно пульсировал между бедрами, требуя к себе внимание. Он дрожал, все еще чувствительный после оргазма, но мягкие касания к спине и бокам не дали жару внутри утихнуть. Нет, Рик только раздувал желание, накручивал его на следующую ступень, когда в голове Коннора не оставалось ничего кроме животного желания насладиться на его член.

— Рыся, — он всхлипнул, повел мокрыми от смазки бедрами, пытаясь подстегнуть Рика. — Пожалуйста…

Получилось. Руки Рика замерли, грея на мгновение дольше ходящие ходуном ребра, и исчезли, заставляя жалобно хныкнуть. Рик шикнул на него, мягко и с тихим смешком, и тут же огладил ягодицы. Сжал, раздвинул. Отпустил и снова сжал.

— Ты такой прекрасный, — Рик хрипло выдохнул и снова отпустил, шлепнув напоследок для собственного удовольствия.

А в следующую секунду Коннор перестал дышать, чувствуя у нежной кожи собственно зада вовсе не пальцы, и даже не член. Прохладный, твердый, с широким тупым концом — когда Коннор сложил в голове одно с другим, пластиковый член уже оказался внутри, растягивая приятно ноющий анус. Коннор неловко выдохнул, пытаясь сжаться вокруг и понять свои ощущения.

И вскрикнул, дернувшись всем телом, когда Рик чем-то щелкнул и штука внутри завибрировала прямо на его простате.

— Я знал, что тебе понравится.

Коннор не ответил, по крайней мере связно — мягкие неразборчивые всхлипы то и дело слетали с его губ — но Рику и не надо было. Он сжал бедра Коннора, поднимая их и меняя угол, и его член тяжело мазнул по внутренней части, добавляя еще смазки к слою родной. Мазнул, поднялся вверх, прижимаясь на момент к изогнутому от удовольствия члену Коннора, и наконец-то скользнул внутрь.

Подавившись воздухом, Коннор громко застонал, задрожал, разрываемый совершенно новыми ощущениями: занимая положенное место, член Рика сместил вибратор и сильнее сжал простату в него. Сам Рик тоже застонал от ощущений, крепче сжимая бедра, но практически сразу отпустил их и перехватил Коннора под грудь и живот. Поднял, явно решив убить — в новой позе и игрушка, и член внутри казалось скользнули глубже — прижал к своей раскаленной груди, обнимая и провел носом по шее, от плеча до уха, принюхиваясь как дикий зверь.

— Дыши, — дыхание вместе со словами приятно опалило ухо и Коннор, впервые осознав как сильно ему не хватает кислорода, хапнул воздух ртом и застонал, крепко сжимая запястья Рика. 

— Вот так, — пробормотал Рик и поцеловал его челюсть, делая пробный толчок. Коннор вздрогнул, резко выдыхая короткий стон — вибратор снова сместился, массируя простату уже под другим углом, а член Рика так хорошо его наполнял, так сладко растягивал влагалище, стимулируя все…

— Я выпросил для нас выходной завтра  
— шепнул Рик, возвращая Коннора к реальности легким укусом уха. — Поэтому у нас вся ночь впереди, мой любимый.

Сказав это, Рик снова чмокнул Коннора в челюсть. Опустил голову, находя и закусывая ошейник так, чтобы Коннор чувствовал кожей крупные клыки, и начал уверенно двигать бедрами, с хриплыми стонами встраиваясь так глубоко, как только мог.

Разваливаясь, ломаясь в руках Рика от всей стимуляции, Коннор громко всхлипнул, вжимаясь мокрыми лопатками в его грудь. Второй оргазм был непростительно близко, и если так продолжится всю ночь — Коннор не был уверен, что доживет до утра.

По крайней мере, умрет он счастливым и удовлетворенным.


	45. Поклонение груди

У Коннора маленькие клыки. Аккуратные, лишь немногим длиннее, чем у обычного человека с красной кровью в венах. Не совсем белые из-за его любви к чаю, но все равно милые и симпатичные когда он улыбается. А еще чертовски острые — они чувствуются на коже почти как ножи. Два маленьких аккуратных ножа окруженные горячей влагой рта, скользящие от одного соска к другому, оставляя ровную полосу ярко-синих засосов. 

Это было так прекрасно, что Рик едва не забыл о члене внутри. 

— Я люблю твою грудь, — пробормотал Коннор покрывая влажными поцелуями глубокую ложбинку между двумя напряженными от ощущений мышцами. Закусил кожу и плавно повел бедрами, изгибая член так, что Рик едва не ослеп, выгнувшись на нем.

— Я люблю тебя, — продолжил Коннор довольствуясь громким сорванным всхлипом, и вдавил большие пальцы в его стоящие соски, сжимая грудь в ладонях. Потер их ласково, прежде чем снова облизать каждый. Задвигал бедрами, найдя нужные движения, чтобы уничтожать Рика как личность каждым движением.

Рик сжал зубы и громко застонал сквозь них, цепляясь, как утопающий, за плечи Коннора. Может его член и был меньше в размере, но внутри он все равно казался чертовски большим и горячим. И что Коннор не мог размером — он брал умом, изгибая член, вдавливая бугорки гребня в простату, имея Рика то как самый нежный любовник в мире, то трахая как дикий зверь. А иногда, как сейчас, на грани обоих: медленно, сильно, и так глубоко, что Рику казалось — чувствовать это будет еще очень долго.

Раз за разом выбивая из Рика стон, Коннор все ласкал его грудь, и спина его, плечи, виски, переливались в темноте от розового до пунцового, смешиваясь то и дело с пурпуром и фиалкой в полном хаосе ощущений. Вот он снова прикусил сосок слева и Рик всхлипнул, чувствуя удовольствие на грани боли, и его собственная биолюминесценция мигнула ярко-розовым. Перетекла с рук на плечи Коннора, окрашивая все остальные пятнышки, взметнулась оттуда лиловой волной, сбегая обратно по собственную телу. Словно единый организм, соединенный возбуждением и стонами, срывающимся дыханием и влажными звуками смазки. 

Его собственный член дернулся между ними, размазывая вытекшую смазку по животу. Уже слишком твердый и толстый от возбуждения, чтобы гнуться и изгибаться, он тяжело лежал между ними. Всего одно касание и Рик бы наверняка кончил, но Коннор не спешил, а он сам — растягивал удовольствие, почти пытая себя ощущениям. 

С тихим стоном, Коннор зализал припухший сосок и тут же, не удержавшись, присосался к нему. Отпустил с пронзительным «чмок!» и снова опустил голову — в этот раз для того, чтобы провести носом по горячей коже, очертить контур мышц снизу, ткнуться между ними с гортанным стоном. Сбился, резко втрахиваясь без какого-либо ритма: Рик едва не подавился стоном, крепко сжимая его бедрами. 

Рик вскрикнул и запрокинул голову, чувствуя, как Коннор закусил его шею. Он уже слишком далеко ушел, чтобы ласкать Рика осознанно, но все равно цеплялся за его грудь, сжимая и массируя, играя с сосками и вжимая большие пальцы в особо чувствительные засосы. Утопая, теряя себя в жаре его касаний, пульсирующего удовольствия внутри, Рик не выдержал и просунул правую руку между ними. Сжал крепко свой член, зашипев от того как остро почувствовал собственную ладонь — и резко передернул несколько раз, вжимая пальцы в гребень.

Оргазм буквально вышиб из него дух с беззвучным криком: Рик дернулся, сжался весь, прижимая Коннора к себе, сжимая в себе, и тот с хриплым всхлипом задрожал, горячо кончая внутрь.


	46. Бодиарт

Самым сложным было не рассмеяться от нервной неловкости. Связанный Рик, полностью зависящий от него? Просящий, стонущий, потому что Коннор просто так захотел? Это было привычной нормой к которой они оба привыкли. Мягкие роли, к которым они возвращались, когда чью-то светлую голову посещала та или иная занимательная постельная идея. Когда же роли менялись… Коннор честно не знал, что ему делать. Особенно, когда Рик решил предоставить новую идею как сюрприз и оставил его одного в кровати после жаркого начала. 

Голый, с плотной повязкой на глазах, и с выпущенным на всеобщее обозрение членом. Коннор то и дело невольно поводил кончиком из стороны в сторону, оставляя на животе влажный след от смазки, и старательно вслушивался. Собственное дыхание и биение сердец казались крайне громкими, но даже за ними Коннор спокойно слышал Рика: тот шуршал пластиком и бумагой, хрустел чем-то, даже ругнулся одновременно с плеском какой-то жидкости. 

— Ры-ыся, — протянул Коннор и покачал ступнями из стороны в сторону, чувствуя к своему недовольству, как начинает постепенно замерзать.

— Еще секунду, — последовал быстрый ответ и что-то стеклянное опустилось на прикроватную тумбочку. Коннор тут же вскинул голову, вслепую оборачиваясь на звук, и вздрогнул, когда горячая ладонь опустилась на его бедро, медленно поглаживая. Поддаваясь низшим инстинктам, Коннор выдохнул и расслабился, опускаясь обратно на подушку.

Рик поднял руку от бедра к его животу, мягко нажал, давая члену прилипнуть к запястью, повел выше, оставляя теплый след. Остановив ладонь на основном сердце Коннора, Рик наклонился и ласково поцеловал его в губы. Затем еще разок, прихватывая клыками нижнюю губу и отпустил, оставляя Коннора тянуться вслепую следом.

— Рик… — Коннор хныкнул мягко, оторвал руки от постели, но тот быстро перехватил его запястья и нежно уложил обратно.

— Не шевелись, хорошо?

Прислушавшись к просьбе, Коннор вздохнул и послушно замер. Рик был так близко, что он мог различить в воздухе его пряный от возбуждения запах. Но, как бы не хотелось Коннору перейти ближе к телу, Рик все медлил. Гладил в замысловатом массаже: то легко и невесомо, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев, то с нажимом проводя обеими ладонями по коже, обжигая своим теплом, иногда откровенно лаская член. Расслабленный и возбужденный, словно в трансе от этих движениями, Коннор не сразу заметил, когда Рик убрал руки, громко вдыхая носом воздух. А когда заметил — задержал дыхание в ожидании.

И Рик не заставил себя долго ждать. Первое же касание едва не закоротило мозг Коннора своей неожиданностью: невесомое, но ощутимое, прохладное и влажное. Ощущение на руке исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось, оставив Коннора непонимающе хмурится, ощущая щекотку где его только что касалось… Что-то. Второй мазок прошелся по груди, более приятно, чем щекотно, и что-то щелкнуло в голове — Рик рисовал на его коже, мягкой кистью выводил нежно узоры на всех чувствительных местах. Легко, дразняще прошелся по соскам, обвел широким кругом пупок, едва не задев ноющий уже от возбуждения член, затем, неожиданно, махнул по губам. Коннор тут же облизал их, сглатывая почти безвкусное нечто, отвлекаясь достаточно, чтобы Рик сунулся кистью к шее. 

Пискнув от острой щекотки, Коннор прижал голову к плечу и где-то сбоку Рик удивленно рассмеялся, кладя на голову свою горячую ладонь.

— Прости, — он выдохнул, низко и хрипло, прочистил горло, и начал выводить что-то бережно на руках Коннора, оставляя долгий след из приятного покалывания. — Еще немного.

— Немного?.. — Коннор с трудом нашел в себе силы заговорить вслух и тут же вздрогнул всем телом, вскрикнул, когда кончик кисти коснулся его члена. — Ах, Рик!

— Ш-ш-ш, — только и послышалось в ответ и кисть прыгнула к бедрам, выводя узоры то на одном, то на другом, кормя каждым движением сводящий с ума жар внизу живота. Там даже щекотка отзывалась тяжелой пульсацией внутри, сводя мышцы удовольствием, добавляя смазки к натекшему под ягодицы влажному пятну.

Рик остановился когда Коннор уже был на грани того, чтобы мысленно взмолиться, схватить его за руку и без слов ворваться в чужое сознание чистым, неоформленным желанием. Отставленная кисточка сухо стукнула деревом по дереву и Коннор не успел полностью осознать звук, как горячие широкие ладони легли на его голову, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Зажмурившись на мгновение, Коннор резко вдохнул и царапнул пальцами простыню, прижимаясь носом к руке Рика. От былой выдержки не осталось и следа — Рик спешил, путался в узле, пытаясь снять с Коннора повязку, дергая случайно за волоски, и даже шипя тихо сквозь зубы. И его лицо, с густым пурпурным сиянием на висках, и отражением собственного возбужденного сияния в широких темных зрачках, было первым что увидел Коннор без черной преграды на глазах. 

Мягко взрыкнув, Рик наклонился и поцеловал его, жадно проникая языком в приоткрытый рот. Со стоном Коннор ответил ему и, не выдержав, сжал его загривок, еще сильнее притягивая к себе. Когда же Рик смог разорвать поцелуй и заставил Коннора взглянуть на рисунки, тот застыл, тяжело дыша, пытаясь осознать увиденное. А когда смог — едва слышно всхлипнул, чувствуя как по щекам потекли горячие слезы. Черной краской на бледной коже выступали слова: «люблю», «мой», «навсегда». Ветреница повторяющихся, неровных букв, написанных нетвердой рукой. Чувства, получившие форму. Оторвав от них вряд, Коннор улыбнулся Рику и сгреб его за шею, без лишних церемоний затягивая на себя и целуя, целуя, целуя. Обхватил ногами, вжался всем телом, приглашая в себе в его член счастливым стоном.

У Коннора не было слов, но у него было много и много ощущений, которые он собирался разделить с Риком.


End file.
